Love triangle:a sonamy story
by Lindivesia
Summary: It's Christmas time! While shopping at the nearby mall Amy is saved by the new hedgehog Chance during an accident and the two quickly become friends, but Sonic becomes jealous soon! Will this turn into a love rivalry? Please review! fixing grammar.
1. a new friend

**( December 15th 9:30 am,station square)**

**(enjoy! This took me a while!)**

* * *

Amy was outside on a perfect winter day bundled up nice and warm wearing a blue scarf,blue jeans and a somewhat thin jacket. She was enjoying her walk to the mall daydreaming about sonic the hedgehog as she normally did. She wasn't far away from the mall.

"I _cant wait to see the look on that hedgehogs face when he see's the present I'm giving him on Christmas."_ she thought.

She finally got to the mall about five minutes later. She walked inside as the electronic doors opened when she neared them. She walked though the doors and headed to the Christmas shops first.

"W_ait a minute"_ she thought. _"I don't even know what Sonic would even want for Christmas! Oh no...I'd better call and ask"_

She reached for her phone but then thought better of it. She sighed and wondered what he would like as a present. But nothing came to mind.

"I cant think of a single thing." she said to herself, slightly agitated.

She noticed that the most of the Christmas shops were packed anyways so she looked around hoping to find something when something fast ran bye her...very fast.

"Sonic?" she said as the azure hedgehog walked up to her.

"The one and only." he replied back

"P_erfect, now maybe I can ask him what he wants for Christmas"_ She thought but just as when she was about to ask him he stopped her.

"Sorry Ames I cant talk now, I got something important to take care of, but don't stress yourself out with the gift thing and all ok? See ya Ames!" He then sped off in less than the blink of an eye.

She sighed wondering why Sonic even bothered talking to her then. She started looking around again until she came across a cooking store. She looked at it and walked in, thinking she'd probably need new cooking tools since the ones she had were a bit worn out. she looked around until she saw a cake pan that she really liked. Too bad it was about three feet too high. She looked around for a ladder. As she was looking she saw one leaning against a nearby wall.

"Perfect!" she told herself.

As she grabbed the ladder and placed it against the shelf. She then climbed up the ladder and was about to grab the cake pan when suddenly a brown hedgehog about her own age ran towards her.

"Hey! Get down from there its not safe!" he shouted, not expecting anyone to be using the ladder that was meant for _employees_ only.

Startled, she shook and the ladder started to wobble.

_"Oh no. I'm gonna fall!" _she thought, frightened out of her mind..

Then the ladder fell from under her and she screamed. Luckily the hedgehog ran to her, dived and caught her in his arms bridal style before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, before gently setting her down.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" she told him, wanting to apologize for doing something so stupid.. Now that she got a good look at him this guy was kinda cute.

"You sure?" he asked again. He looked at her startled at how cute she was. _"Wow."_ he thought...

"Uhm, thank you, uhm.." she started, but she didn't know his name. She wanted to thank him, but that was next to impossible, since he wasn't wearing a name tag.

"Oh." he muttered, understanding. "My name is Chance..and you?" he asked.

"Amy, Amy rose" she replied. Smiling slightly.

The brown hedgehog thought for a second before speaking to her again.

"Uhm...I know this may sound weird but how about you and me get a bite to eat on my next break? My treat!" he told her, smiling back.

She thought about it for a moment. Even though she just met him, he seemed nice enough, so she decided to take him up on his offer.

"Well ok! I have nothing better to do." she replied.

"Great how about we meet there at 10:20?" he asked

"Sounds great!" she said.

Then she went to the counter bought the pan and walked out of the store, and thought about what to eat later with her new friend, Chance. She could hardly wait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! My next chapter is coming soon! Sorry for it being so short! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sega characters in this story. I only own Chance the hedgehog, my personal F.C (Fan character).**


	2. a meeting with a friend

(Later around 10:15 AM *same day*)

After meeting the new hedgehog and buying her cake pan, Amy went to a few other shops._"There! I got Tails a new tools set, I got Rouge a necklace, I got knuckles a new punching bag _(as a joke), _and I got Cream some new decoration videos...she'll like those" A_my thought to herself. She smiled then looked at her watch.

_"If I don't hurry I'll be late for the meeting with Chance!" S_he smiled to herself when she thought of him. He reminded her off Sonic except not as well built and didn't have the cocky attitude that Sonic normally sported.

She ran to the food court hoping to make it on time,but when she got there she couldn't find him. Then somebody tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around."Amy?" said a familiar voice.

"Hey Chance!" she smiled at him, and he happily returned the smile. "So..." he asked. "what do you feel like eating?" He looked at her wondering what she might say.

"Oh! Uhm... I'm not totally sure"she replied. She looked around. _"There's a pizza place, a subway, a Chinese restaurant and a coffee shop"_ she thought to herself.

"How about pizza?" she asked.

"Perfect.." he replied as they walked up to the pizza place. "So Amy...what would you like?"he asked with a smile.

"A cheese pizza please." she asked politely _"Wow he's really nice"_ she thought.

"Ok! Um hey sir? Sir!"Chance kept asking to the cashier who was half asleep."Uhm, hey could ya take our order please?" he asked the cashier.

"Huh?" the cashier snapped out of it" Oh sorry! Sorry! What would you like?" the cashier asked, still half asleep.

"One cheese pizza with a small drink and a pepperoni pizza please" Chance replied calmly."oh! Amy I forgot to ask! What drink do you want?"

Amy asked for a coke, and chance pulled out ten dollars and payed for the food. They then walked to the table and the two sat down.

"Here's your pizza.." He handed me my pizza "And your coke" he said, handing Amy her drink.

"Thanks Chance." she took a sip of her coke and then asked "So you work here right?" she asked the brown hedgehog.

"Yep, I have two jobs...just this and one other, its at the local daycare center.. I'm a counselor." he told her.

"Really? Wow chance.. that's amazing!" she said.

"Oh..really? I didn't think so...I always just thought I was doing the right thing by helping kids...I like kids." he explained, a smile still on his face.

Amy thought to herself that Chance was an awesome guy. He liked kids, he was nice to her, he was polite, and hadn't tried anything, ANYTHING, perverted while they were talking. He didn't think she was weird either, unlike Sonic who didn't really like kids (Well maybe the thought of having his own), he wasn't always nice to her, and thought she was an obsessive fan girl. he wasn't very polite either, and well, the last part had nothing to do with Sonic..

After about an hour of talking the two finally parted. She thanked Chance for the food and he told her it was no problem, and that they should do it again sometime. She agreed and walked towards the exit. Little did they know that Sonic was watching the entire time.

"Who the heck was that?" Sonic asked himself. Watching them talk together and her being so happy made Sonic kind of, well jealous. He clenched his fist and tried to calm himself down.

_"No"_ he thought _"It was nothing, it was probably just a friend or something. Or maybe,MAYBE THEY WERE ON A DATE?" _

Sonic quickly shoved that thought out of his head _"No she likes me...or does she...nah she wouldn't."_ And with that he sped out of the mall looking for amy. He found her at the bus-stop since she couldn't carry the bags with her.

He then asked her "Well how about I carry you and your bags home? It would save you some time!"

"Thanks Sonic! It would mean a lot!" she told him. She was slightly confused why he was so helpful. Normally he never got this close to her without trying to run away.

He then swooped his hands under her grabbed her bags and raced to her house, wondering what she was doing with that brown hedgehog..

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, and I'd appreciate it if you please reviewed the story. See ya!**

**~Lindy~**


	3. the stay home

(Amy's house 3:00 pm*same day* -Sonic's POV-)

I've been at Amy's house for about three and a half an hours now, still thinking about what I saw earlier. I was sitting next to Amy on the couch watching television. It was some romance that I didn't really want to watch, but Amy somehow got me to (How she did I don't know), and were watching how this guy had lost his girl to another man and he was heartbroken and all...I'm wasn't really paying attention. Then I looked at Amy and she was watching it so intently as if it was going to pop out of the TV and slap her in the face. I laughed a little.

"Whats so funny Sonic?" She was looking at me as though I was making fun of her

" Oh, nothing! Just...uhm." he changed the subject" Nice show I guess."

She looked at me confused. I thought it was cute how she looked like that, her eyes sparkling like green emeralds. I looked at her, staring at her and she was staring back at me. i loomed in closer, and closer, and closer, until she stopped me.

" Uhm Sonic are you ok?" she asked " I mean your acting a bit odd..." She looked at me wondering what he was up to.

"Nothing Amy I was just- never mind." I was to embarrassed to say that I wanted to kiss her. I thought for a second then decided to ask the question that was bothering me for the past couple of hours, but I didn't know how to say it, so I said it as bluntly as possible.

"So who was that guy you were with at the food court Amy? You two seemed to be having a good time." I asked.

"Oh nobody...just a guy I met today. He's really nice, maybe you two should meet!" she said.

I then started thinking...just a guy? So she wasn't into him? I doubted it, but then pushed that thought out of my mind as quickly as it appeared. _"No"_ I thought _"She likes me, doesn't she? Of course she does, wait why am I even thinking of this!" _Igrunted in confusion

"Well Ames maybe...I'm not sure though..." I thought for a moment then asked "Whats his name anyways?"

"Oh, his name's Chance! Why?"

I nearly choked when I heard that name. I thought _"Oh god..WHAT?"_

"Wait! Is the Chance were talking about the guy that runs that day care center?"

Amy was concerned about how I was so freaked out. "Sonic whats wrong? Do you know him or something?" she asked. But I was in my own little world right now, and she couldn't snap me out of it

I thought to himself _"Not him! Crap! Almost every girl that goes to his daycare thinks he's cute or something!"_ I recalled the last time manic's girlfriend had went to the day care center to drop off her little cousin, she found Chance interesting and tried to go out with him. They went out for about half a year before they broke up _"Oh god I hoped Amy would never meet him! DANGIT! She'll probably start going crazy over him,but I cant just tell her not to see him..she'll think I'm rude or jealous, or both!"_

"Sonic?Sonic?..." She was beginning to worry, then she finally yelled "SONIC!"

I snapped out of my deep thought and answered her. "What Amy?" I asked.

"Are you ok? From the way you reacted to his name you acted like as if he was some crazy killer or some thing." she toldme.

"No Amy, its not that I was just a bit surprised,that's all..." I told her.

A marathon of her favorite show came on and she started watching it. It was some crime show or something, again, not like I was paying attention or anything.

" Hey Ames can I ask you a question? I mean if that's ok and all..."

"Sure Sonic, what?" She was wondering what he had to say.

"Um Amy..how about you and me-" But my sentence was cut off mid-sentence.

Suddenly we both heard a loud knock on the door. Amy and I looked at it.

"Hold on a sec." she said while getting up and walking to the door.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see chance on the other side wearing a green jacket and some khaki colored pants.

"Chance?" she asked surprised.

"Oh hey Amy!" He looked cold and relieved.

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. Chance was _here_? How did he know were she lived? And why was he here? A million questions were racking through my brain at high speed. I got the feeling that this wasn't just a friendship between these two.

"What are you doing here? And how did you even know were I lived?" she asked him , probably hoping for a good answer and not that he was a stalker or anything.

So she didn't know that he knew were he lived? I clenched my fists and thought that this guy had better not be stalking Amy, or he'd pay.

Chance noticed me sitting on the couch glaring at him and his eye's widened a little as though freaked out. " I just came by to to give you this" he told her, handing her credit card to her "You left it on the table, I found it when my boss told me to pick him up something to eat and I walked by your table and saw the credit card! I'm sorry did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked politely.

She answered " No no no its ok! I was just talking with my friend Sonic. Come on it it must be cold out there!"

"Thank you Amy, but sorry no can do" he told her "It's cold outside but I have to get home. My sister is waiting for me at home. I just wanted to return the credit card before going home." He then looked at her and said with a smirk " Don't worry, I didn't buy anything with it"

Amy half smiled and said " Thanks Chance..I don't know what I'd do if I lost this!"

" Your welcome Amy! It was my pleasure.. I have to go now! See ya!" He then left, running along the sidewalk.

She closed the door walked back to the couch and sat down. " So Sonic what were you saying?" she asked.

I then looked at her, and tried to remember where I left off. " Uhm...oh yea! Ames would you like to go, you know...out tomorrow night? I mean...like a...date?" I looked at the floor then looked at her. And noticed how shocked she was. Was it that big of a deal to her? Me asking her on a date? I mean I know she's been asking me out for a long time and I kept refusing. Wait maybe she did have a reason to be shocked.

She looked at me for about thirty seconds and then finally managed to to come up with a reply. " Is this a joke? Do you really mean it?" She was a mixture of excited, and confused.

"Yea Ames...I meant every word I said. So...will you go with me? If your not busy and all."

" Of course I'll go Sonic!" she nearly shouted. She then hugged me. My heart started thumping faster, and I blushed all over. I then slowly hugged her back.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

" You'll find out! Its one of my secret spots. It's a place only I know about, or at least I think I'm the only one."

" Aw...ok Sonic" she said, her face a little sad but then it changed back to being happy again.

We talked and watched TV for the next couple of hours, and soon it was getting dark. I looked outside and noticed the sun was already down and that it was about seven o' clock.

" Hey Ames, mind if I crash here for the night?" I asked. It was surprising me how easily I asked it.

" Of course! But your sleeping on the couch!" she told me, a smile on her face.

" Oh fine." I pretended to be annoyed at that and she giggled seeing right though my act.

I laughed at it to..and then I looked at her sparkling emerald eyes again. _"Wow, she's really cute.." _I thought.

I then walked over to her and sat down next to her as close as I could get. Then I loomed closer. This time she didn't stop me, she just watched me as I slowly planted a kiss on her lips.

This was my first kiss with her, and it honestly wasn't so bad. It actually felt great! It felt as though I couldn't stop, because I didn't want to. Though sadly after about a minute we pulled away. She was blushing badly, her face deep red. I grinned and looked at the mirror noticing that I was to.

"Wow.." she muttered "That was unexpected, but it felt...good."

We sat next to each other watching TV for the next few hours until we finally fell asleep at about eleven. I faded into my dream state, and for the first time, I was happy to be with Amy, and hoped that nothing, and I mean nothing would ever take her away from me.

**Wow this chapter took a while but it was worth it! I liked the ending, don't you? Well review please!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Next chapter is coming soon!**

**~Lindy~**


	4. morning of love

(The next morning *Amy's house* 7:00 AM -Normal POV-)

The next morning Sonic finally woke up, groggy and tired. He looked around trying to remember were he was. Then he remembered he was in Amy's house. He suddenly smelled something cooking and sat up. He turned around and saw Amy making breakfast humming happily. He smiled knowing that she didn't know he was awake yet. He sneaked towards her til he was right behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Well hello there prince charming." she said with a smile.

He smiled at the remark, and for some reason he didn't know of he kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning Ames, what would you be making?" he asked, knowing the smell of her cooking was to good to resist.

"Nothing much. Just some french toast and some pancakes." Dhe thought for a moment then asked "Would you like some orange juice?"

He thought for a minute and gave her an answer. "Sure Amy, sounds great."

She then poured some orange juice in a cup she took from the cabinet.

"So how are you feeling Sonic?" she asked, still blushing from the kiss he just gave her.

"Great Amy! I feel great." He smiled and then asked "Looking forward to the date?"

"You bet! It's the first date you ever asked me on! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

She span around and hugged him. She was so happy. Then he thought _"Maybe I don't have to worry about her liking that guy. I mean, they are probably just friends. I can trust her."_ He hugged her back.

"So..what are our plans for today Ames?" He smiled at her hoping that this happy moment would never end.

"Well" she started " I was hoping to wrap the Christmas presents I bought for Tails, Knuckles, and Cream."

Sonic cut off the rest of her sentence "Well then lets get started!"

"Not until you eat breakfast!" she said as she plopped a few finished pieces of french toast and a pancake on a plate.

Sonic picked up the plate and took it to a table, Amy following behind him with her own plate of food. The two sat down and he grabbed a fork and cut off a piece of the pancake.

He started eating, and then stopped after the first bite, and was really stunned with the taste.

"Holy...whoah." he muttered.

"What? Did I make it wrong? I'm so so sorry!"

"No its not bad at all! In fact its the best thing I've ever tasted! How are you not a professional chef?" he said. She blushed at the comment. He was amazed at how good it was, and he began to eat the rest.

_"Its almost as good as chili-dogs. Almost"_ he thought to himself, a grin on his face.

"Its that good?" she asked " Wow and I only thought of it as a hobby. I never though it was that good!" she told him. She ate the rest in a few minutes.

"Wow I'm stuffed..."he said grinning to her "Thanks for the meal Ames! It was great! I'm not exaggerating!"

She smiled "Thanks Sonic..that means a lot coming from you."

"So shall we start on those presents?" he asked her.

"Sure. I'll go get the wrapping paper and you grab the presents, their in that bag over there"

Sonic walked over and grabbed the bag, and took it over to the middle of the living room. He then took all the presents out and laid them out side bye side. Amy then came in with the wrapping paper.

"You know how to wrap up things with this...right?" she asked.

"Sure...I mean I fight bad guys all the time! I mean how hard can wrapping a present be?"

In about 10 minutes he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with this wrapping thing. It was much harder than it looked. Amy realized it to and went to help him.

"Hey sonic this is what you do..first you do this" She wrapped the paper around the box.

"Then you cut off the excess paper" She cut it off.

"Then you fold the edges in carefully! Like this" She showed him how to do it.

"Then add tape!" she taped the edges.

"Oh! Thanks Ames! That helped!" He was soon enough wrapping presents of his own thanks to her help.

It was at about eight in the morning when they were finally done. They Then they put the presents under Amy's Christmas tree.

"Well that was a handful" Sonic told himself out loud.

"Yea I guess it was" Amy said as she smiled at Sonic.

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" she told him. Ahe walked over to the door and opened the door and on the other side was Tails the fox

"Hey Amy!" he said, his eyes cheery as usual.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic then walked behind Amy.

"Oh hey tails! Whats up?" he asked.

"W-what are you two doing? You two aren't sleeping together are you!" he asked. Tails was frantic, wanting to know what he missed.

Sonic smiled awkwardly and said " No tails...I just came over to Amy's stayed late and decided to crash here, that's all! I swear!"

"You two didn't have-"

"NO!" Amy and Sonic Yelled at almost exactly the same moment.

"Ok,ok! Just making sure you two aren't doing that kind of stuff." tails replied.

Tails then stood there for a second then handed Amy two tickets.

"I got these tickets the other day. Their for the circus tonight! I got them for Cream and I...but she cant go. She's sick with the flu. So I thought you should use 'em!"

"That's very thoughtful Tails bu-"

Sonic then cut her off. "We'll take them!" he told him.

"But Sonic what about your secret place?" she asked.

"Don't worry! We can always go there some other time. Besides we don't want these tickets to go to waist, you know?" he told her

"Oh ok...thanks Tails...and give Cream my best wishes! Tell her I hope she gets well soon ok?"

"Ok Amy I will. Thanks, And I hope you enjoy the circus!" he said. He then began spinning his tails and starting to fly away.

"We will tails! Bye" Amy told him.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other.

"Well I guess we have new plans" she told him.

"Yep...I guess we do" he then told her " hey Ames! I'll be back in a few hour's ok? I gotta do something."

"Ok Sonic bye!" And then he sped off again, faster than everything in the world.

She then walked inside and started looking for a dress. it took her a few hours to pick out a good outfit. It was about noon when she finally picked out the right attire for her first date with Sonic.

Her final decision was wearing a pink scarf, a light blue sweater that hugged her curves pretty well, and and a pair of jeans. she was just about to head out the door when she heard a 'ring'. She looked at her laptop and noticed the chat-room was open and that Rouge just sent her a message. She walked up to the computer and read the message.

Rouge:hey Amy whats up? Tails told me you and Sonic are going out. And that you slept with him.

Amy: Well yea but we didn't actually sleep together, well we did but there was no...sex.

Rouge: Oh I guessed that. You and sonic doing that? Not happening anytime soon.

Amy: Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?

Rouge: Exactly what it says Amy. Well I hope you two have some fun soon.

Amy: Rouge! Cut that out! It was only that one time!

Rouge:Only one time out of the many to go. Bye Amy, see ya sometime soon!

(Chat closed)

Amy sighed. Why cant Rouge mind her own business? And why cant Tails keep to himself?. Then she thought _"Well nothing I can do about it now" _

_S_he sighed again and walked to the couch and took a quick nap, wondering how the date will go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter is going to be funny! There will be fun! Laughter clowns, and to Sonic's disappointment,water...and LOTS of it! well I hope you liked this chapter! Review it please!**

**Sonic: I liked it! It was pretty nice I guess!**

**Amy: waddaya mean you GUESS?**

**Sonic: nothing Ames!**

**Amy: Hmph!**

**Chance: Where am I in this story? I mean CMON!**

**Sonic: Quit your complaining!**

**Chance: Why don't ya make me?**

**Sonic:(cracks knuckles) Gladly!**

**Amy: BOYS!(pulls out piko-piko hammer) NO FIGHTING!**

**Sonic:Fine**

**Chance: Yes Amy...**

**~Lindy~**


	5. circus disaster or so it seems

(Later around 6:00 PM *Amy's house* -Normal POV-)

(Yes! My 5th chapter! enjoy!)

Sonic just walked into Amy's house. He was wearing a green jacket a t-shirt,and a new pair of gray sweat pants.

"Ames?" he asked. "Amy?" Then he noticed her on the couch sleeping and smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and woke her up.

"Ames if ya don't hurry we'll be be late! Show starts in about 20 minutes!"

Amy looked at the clock. "Crap!" she said out loud to nobody in particular. She hopped out of the couch and grabbed her purse. "Come on Sonic! I don't want to be late!"

Sonic then whispered to herself "And she makes it seem like its my fault." he sighed and walked out the door. When he walked out Amy closed the door and locked it.

"Well aren't you looking good?" Sonic said, smiling.

"Right back at you handsome." she told him trying to act as cute as possible "Do what are we driving in? You brought your car right?"

Sonic then smirked. "Who said anything about driving?" he asked.

"You don't mean..." she started.

"Yep, I do." He knocked her feet from under her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Jerk" she said. Then added a small smile.

"I'm the jerk you love Ames, don't forget that" he said passionately.

He then grabbed her purse, and ran towards the circus. While they were running he looked at her, and gently kissed her. She blushed happily and his smile grew, But when they got about half a mile away she told him to stop.

"Whats wrong Ames? You ok?" But then when he looked at her she looked sick. "Ames your not sick are you?" he asked.

"No just dizzy. I'm not used to going that fast you know."

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to make ya dizzy" he muttered.

"Its ok. Can we just walk the rest of the way Sonic?"

"Anything for you Ames." He put his hand on the shoulder opposite her shoulder and they walked to the circus.

They got to the circus with 5 minutes to spare. As they walked in they gave the entrance people their tickets, bought some snacks and walked inside and sat down.

"You know, this is the first circus I've ever been to." he told her."It's kinda cool"

"Me to Sonic!" she said "I wonder what its like"

"Guess we'll never find out until we watch it." he muttered.

About three minutes later a man wearing a long cape and a top hat walked into the middle stage. He looked at us all and said

"Welcome!" he boomed. Then he paused "To the Johannes brothers circus! We have many attractions for you tonight and we hope you enjoy yourselves! Have a great night!" And then he walked off the stage.

After him two clowns walked up and started acting funny. One honked his horn while the other smacked him with a rubber chicken. Amy laughed with Sonic, who could barley hold it in himself. Then from out of nowhere the other clown pulled out a pie and smacked it in the other clowns face, and then he took out a bottle with a nozzle and sprayed water in his face, Knocking the pie off.

Amy couldn't stop laughing along with the other spectators. The clowns continued their antics for the next five to six minutes and then the acrobats came on. And started doing stunts that Amy didn't think were possible such as jumping off of a ladder onto a trampoline flying back up and catching a swing..that was at least two stories higher than the trampoline! Then after the acrobats..the human cannonball came on. The man stuffed himself in the cannon the drums rolled and he flew! Luckily he landed safely in a net. Little did Sonic and Amy know their date was going to take a wrong turn.

Then the ringmaster stepped up and shouted "Now how would anyone like to try this death defying stunt?"

The crowd was silent. Then Amy asked him "Could you do that for me? Please?"

Sonic looked at her as if she was crazy, but then realized she wasn't kidding.

"Well..." he started.

"Please?" she asked again

Sonic looked at her again and said "Ok...ok...only this once!"

Amy only giggled and said "Sure Sonic"

The man looked around and asked again "Anyone?"

Then Sonic stepped up..

"I would!" Sonic then shouted. The crowd l turned around to see Sonic the hedgehog. They started clapping and cheering.

Sonic walked down the steps and stepped into the ring. The man then smiled. "So your sonic the hedgehog, hmm? My daughter's a big fan." he then looked up to see Amy. "I also see your with a date."

"Yea, you could say that." Sonic told him.

"Alright then, you think your ready to do this? The crowd's waiting." the ringmaster said.

Sonic nodded. "Alright." The ringmaster then turned around to the workers. "Give him the goggles."

The workers handed him a pair of goggles and he slid them on. "That's it?" Sonic asked. The ringmaster nodded.

Sonic then sighed and stepped into the cannon, with the help of the workers.

It was a tight fit, and even though he wasn't claustrophobic he hated it.

"This had better be worth it." he told himself. What the ringmaster said next almost gave Sonic a heart attack.

"Now! I shall fire Sonic the hedgehog out of the cannon and safely into that pool of water over there!" he shouted.

Sonic's eyes widened "Water! Wait guys I don't think I can do this! Hey let me out!"

The crowd laughed at this, everyone but Amy. "Water? Oh no..no..not good!" she muttered.

One of the workers then said " Pipe down Sonic! Don't worry you'll be fine!"

Sonic then almost yelled. "But you don't under stand! I cant-"

The ringmaster shouted " FIRE!"

The hedgehog finished his sentence as he was fired "-swim!"

Sonic was launched into the air, the ground speeding away from him. It was fun at first, being so high in the air, until he saw the pool of water he was supposed to land in.

He then yelled "Holy sh-!" He then hit the water. He screamed under water, or at least he tried to. He tried swimming up, but it was hopeless.

When he didn't come up after thirty seconds the workers started to worry. The ringmaster then called over some of the workers, and headed towards the pool them close on his heels. Amy then ran down the steps and screamed "Sonic!"

She ran towards the pool and dived in before the workers could stop her. By then Sonic was about to choke. She grabbed him dragging him out of the pool. By now he was half unconscious. The crowd gasped when they saw him like this.

When they got him out of the pool they carried him to the circus's infirmary. They placed him on a bed and started giving him CPR. he woke up coughing up water.

"Sonic!" she yelled while hugging him. "Oh my god! Are you ok?"

Sonic was regaining his vision. He sat up, and looked at her "Yea Ames" he said while rubbing his eyes "I'm fine, but promise me one thing" he said coughing.

"What Sonic?" she asked...concerned.

"Never, ever, make me do that again." he the added a half smile.

She hugged him and they gave him a towel to dry off..

"Sonic, you could have told me you couldn't swim, I could have rigged a net." The ringmaster told him, relieved that he was ok.

"I tried to..but you shot me out of the cannon before I could." sonic said, annoyed.

"Sorry about that. Anyways if you wanna watch the rest of the show you can gladly do so." the ringmaster told us.."Or if you would rather go home that's fine, we'll give you a full refund on the tickets."

Sonic and Amy told the workers thank you and that they were leaving. The guards handed them their money and they gave the worker back half since Amy didn't think it was fair. that kinda annoyed Sonic to. And they walked out of the circus towards home.

"Hey Ames...even with all that happening, I guess I had a good time" he told her.

"Really Sonic? I thought you'd be mad at me for what happened..."

"No, never. I would never be mad at you.." he said, smiling at her.

The breeze picked up and Sonic shivered. He was still a bit damp and it felt colder than it should have. Then Amy hugged him. He guessed she was trying to warm him up. He hugged her back, and they walked slowly back home, happy as can be.

They got home about half an hour later. They chose to walk to Sonic's house this time.

When Sonic walked in he asked "You want to come in?"

"Sure prince charming." she said a smile also tugging at her lips.

She walked in and kissed him. He then took a few steps and landed on the couch, and the kissing continued, and Sonic...he was enjoying himself. This went on for a few minutes.

"Sonic...I love you." she whispered.

"I love you to Ames... "

He kissed her strongly, and then they started to make out right there on the couch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if since I added the last part it would be rated T now or not...**

**Sonic:Maybe.**

**Amy: Who knows?**

**Chance:AGAIN WHERE AM I?**

**(Amy and sonic roll their eyes)**

**Chance: Hmph..no parts for me?**

**Me: Don't worry you'll appear in chapter 7 I think**

**Chance:Whatever**

**~Lindy~**


	6. betrayal the love triangle

(Less than thirty seconds later *Sonic's house*)

While the two were on the couch, the door unlocked, and Tails and Cream stepped through the doorway. Sonic then heard a sound of something dropped on the floor and a shatter. Both he and Amy looked at the door and saw a surprised Tails and a red faced Cream at the doorway with shattered dishes on the floor. Tails noticed that Sonic wasn't wearing a shirt and that Amy was only wearing her pants and a bra.

"I KNEW IT!" Tails shouted out loud " I knew you two were having sex! Sonic how could you!"

" Tails! " Amy shouted "Its not what you think! I swear!" She was blushing so badly she looked like a ripe cherry.

"Yea Tails!" Sonic shouted " Its a misunderstanding!" Sonic was red faced to, he just couldn't help it.

After about 5 more minutes of this 'misunderstanding' Tails started lecturing sonic about the dangers of teenage pregnancy while Cream tried to calm Amy down before she pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and beat the crap out of Tails.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted "Why are you even in my house?" he yelled. Sonic was now officially mad.

"Well we didn't expect you back until eight so we decided to some in decorate and throw a Christmas party. But it seems you two are already having a party of your own, so to speak." Tails said.

"Yea we left early. Sonic got dumped in a pool." Amy said out loud.

"What?" Tails started laughing and even Cream giggled a little.

"Its not funny!" Sonic yelled.

"Whatever, I guess we might as well go, you know?" Tails told them.

"Yea." Cream said.

Cream gave Tails a quick kiss on the cheek and they walked out in the distance hand in hand.

"Aw...that's so cute." Amy told herself.

Sonic was aggravated. But then he couldn't believe he was actually about to have sex with her. He felt weird. He loved her yes, but he wasn't ready for that. Freaking hormones, They clouded his mind. He should just go slow, go to dances and all. But sex was to much, he wasn't ready.

Amy put her sweater back on and he put his shirt back on. Then they just slightly kissed, But Amy could tell he was a bit...saddened.

"Whats wrong Sonic?" she asked wondering what was wrong. But deep down she already knew.

"Nothing Ames, its just I was thinking. Maybe we were going to fast..you know? I think we should slow down. I mean were gonna be together for a long time...right?" he asked.

"Right." she answered and she hugged him, hoping to never let go.

"Want me to get you home?" he asked "There are a lot of bad people out there. They might grab you on your way home." he said, feeling concerned.

"Don't worry Sonic! I'll be fine, I have my trusty hammer with me at all times you know!" she told him.

The azure hedgehog reluctantly let her go home alone. While he saw her walk away her eyes shining in the moonlight when she looked back at him, glittering like the brightest emeralds he ever saw.

_**"I**__t's to dangerous to let her walk alone, but she wont let me walk her there... I guess I have to follow her without her knowing. " _He was about to go but then he stopped _"No... I shouldn't, she wouldn't like that. But I want to.." _he thought.

He cursed under his breath and punched the wall, making a new dent in the house to look at.

"Crap...I'm gonna have to fix that now." He grunted and closed the door. Hoping she'd make it home safe.

At the same time Amy was walking down the street slowly and carefully to make sure she wasn't being watched by anybody. Then she started walking at a faster pace, until she heard somebody call her name

"Hey Amy!" she turned around and she saw a dark blue car drive up next to her. She then realized it was Chance driving.

"Chance? What are you doing out so late?" she asked.

"I ought to say the same for you Amy! You headed home?" he asked.

"Yea, I am. Its getting dark out, might get home late now-"

Chance cut her off "Would you like a ride home? I was just getting off from the mall and I saw you by the road."

She stared at him for about a few seconds, then reluctantly nodded. " Sure ok." she told him.

She opened the door, got in and closed it, and looked at him. He didn't look like he was trying anything. Then she listened to the music. she realized the song then, it was a country song called '_letter to me'. _she listened to it on the radio a few times before but that was it.

She gave him directions and she listened to the song.

[If_ I could write a letter...to me, and send it back in time to myself at seventeen. First I'd prove its me by saying, look under your bed, there's a soda can and a playboy nobody else knew ya hid]_

Chance took a right turn towards a street she was familiar with. it was about a mile and a half left to her house.

[ T_hen I'd say I know its tough, when you break up after seven months. I know you really liked her, and it just don't seem fair. All I can say is pain like that its fast,and its rare!_]

She looked at chance. who seemed to be sad at the song. But he didn't change it. As though he related to it, as stupid a thought as it was.

[O_h you got so much, going for ya going right, but I know, at seventeen its hard to see past Friday night! She wasn't right for you but still you feel like there's a knife sticking out of your back, and your wondering if you'll survive!_]

The song seemed moving..it was really nice...she looked at the road again and saw Christmas lights everywhere.

[Y_ou'll make it through this thing, you'll see. Your still around to write this letter to me...]_

They were about halfway to her house now...she listened to the song again

[That_ stop sign at the Thomason's gate...I always stopped completely and I didn't just tap the breaks. When you get a date with Bridget, make sure the tank is full. On second thought forget it ,that one turns out kinda cool. And each and every time you have a fight...just assume your wrong and dad is right.]_

They were almost to her home, she continued listening.

[A_nd you should really thank miss Bennett, she spent so much extra time. Its like she sees the diamond underneath and shes polishing you til you shine! Ooh you got so much going for you going right, but I know at seventeen its hard to see past Friday night! Tonight's the bonfire rally, but your staying home instead because if you fail algebra mom and dad will kill ya dead! Trust me you'll squeeze by and get a 'C'. And your still around to write this letter to me!_]

Chance pulled into her driveway, then turned off the radio, and put the barking brake on. Amy looked at him, And noticed how sad he was. He seemed on the verge of crying, but he held it in.

"Chance..is there something wrong?" She was slightly worried about him.

She then wondered if the song had any connection to his life. Maybe he had a girlfriend that dumped him or died? she hoped not.

"Amy, I want to tell you something..." He grabbed her hand, and she blushed a bit.

_"Whats he doing? Doesn't he know I'm dating Sonic?" _she thought. She was freaking out a bit now.

"Amy...I don't want to say this...but I-I love you Amy Rose..." he then hugged her, and it seemed like he wouldn't let go. her eyes widened and it felt as though She couldn't react. She didn't know what to do.

"B-but chance I'm already dating sonic! It wouldn't be right-" she told him.

He then silenced her, with the most passionate kiss she had ever felt. She didn't know what to do. She felt as though she was betraying sonic. She tried to get away, but she couldn't he was hugging to tightly for her to squirm out. He then parted his lips from hers and let her go.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" He was trying his best to stammer out an apology, but Amy got out of the car, closed the door, and ran inside her house.

_"What have I done. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, she's with someone else...damn!" _he then slammed his arm against the wheel.

He then backed up out of the driveway and drove away. into the foggy moonlit night...

Amy couldn't believe what just happened. She was completely shocked that he kissed her. and yet...it felt good. But she rejected that thought. She just hoped Sonic hadn't followed her against her wishes. She then saw her mom, but kept walking.

" Hey Amy how was your-" she started.

But Amy blew right past her and headed upstairs ran into her room shut the door, and locked it.

"-night. What was that about?" she asked herself.

Amy stuffed her head into the pillow and sighed... " Why do I have such bad luck! I mean god! This isn't fair! I don't need two guys!" She sighed. She never wanted to be loved by two people, and definitely not at the same time!

She thought to herself for a while, got tired, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**6****th**** chapter, 6****th**** chapter. So much angst, you know?**** Well anyways, please review, and thanks for reading!**

**~lindy~**


	7. i would never stop loving you

( December 17th the next day *Amy's house* -Amy's POV-)

I woke up early the next morning, tired. I went to my closet and took out my red sweater and pinkish red medium skirt and put them on..then walked downstairs...mom wasn't home...again...she was here last night. Then I found a notw on the kitchen counter.

_Hey Amy..I'll be out for the next few weeks or so..._

_I'll miss you Amy! Have fun!_

_Love~mom~_

I sighed. It's like she was away every day...only to be home when I didn't need her.

I ate a quick breakfast and ran out the door. Then I ran to the store to get something for lunch later. The sun was up, it was bright and early out.

While walking I ran into Knuckles and Rouge.

"Hey Amy! Whats up?" Rouge called.

"Yea Amy, hey!" Knuckles also called.

"Hey guys...whats up?" I asked.

"Oh Knucklehead here is taking me on a date." she said smiling.

"Oh really?" I asked " That's great!"

"Yea, I'm taking bat girl to the movies in about an hour. She wants to watch the romance." He groaned slightly when he said romance.

"Hey!" Rouge said "Are you trying to say something?" she asked.

"No Rouge nothing like that." he told her, trying to calm her down.

"Well you guys have fun I'm gonna head to the mall. I still haven't picked Sonic's gift out." I told them.

"Well you'd better hurry up then!" Rouge told her "You only have eight days left!" she said smirking.

"Plenty of time!" I told her "Well bye."

"See ya Amy!" She said, and they walked towards the movies.

I walked to the mall again, and looked around and walked to a nearby sewing shop and bought some sewing supplies. I had never sewn before so I thought it would be a nice challenge. I picked out the colors blue and yellow. Then I bought some shoe's that matched the colors.

"I'll make him a sweater! And with matching shoes!" I told myself, smiling.

I then walked to the food court and picked up something to eat for her lunch in a few hours. Then I saw the last person I wanted to meet, EVER.

"Hey Amy!" Chance said as he walked up to me "Listen! About last night! I'm sorry! I understand if your mad at me and all, but I'm sorry ok! That kiss it was...a mistake!"

(Normal POV)

"I don't want to talk to right now" Amy said walking away.

He then grabbed her arm. "Please..at least hear me out please..." he asked her.

"No! Let go!" She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"please." Chance asked.

"LET GO!" she yelled. But he still didn't let go.

"Hey!" said a familiar voice. She looked over at the entrance and saw sonic "Let go of her you freak!"

Sonic ran up to Chance and then from out of the blue, and punched him in the face and he fell back, hitting the ground hard.

"Sonic!" she yelled, staring at him in disbelief. "That was uncalled for!"

"I wont let him touch you like that!" Sonic yelled.

By now everyone in the entire mall was staring at them. Amy began to feel uncomfortable.

Chance slowly got up, and he walked towards Sonic.

"You idiot!" Chance yelled.

He then he punched sonic with a force that would have even surprised knuckles. Sonic landed hard on his ass and grunted. Chance was clearly mad as hell. Amy had never seen Chance this mad. He was normally the one who could control his temper. She backed away, not wanting to be part of this.

"What the hell!" Chance yelled, as Sonic stood up and glared at him. "I was trying to apologize to her dang it! I cant even do that?" Chance was trying his hardest to control his temper but it wasn't working very well.

"Apologize for what?" Sonic wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

_"No,no,no,no, don't tell him! Please!" A_my was frantic, praying to god he wouldn't tell Sonic why.

"There was a misunderstanding last night, I picked her up on her way to home, I drove her to her house..." he started, clearly trying to say this in a way that was as nice as possible.

Sonic was shocked. _"He what?" _Then her stared at Amy, not believing what he was hearing. _"No I gotta find out from her..."_

"Hold it chance..." Chance stopped and looked at him. "I want to find out from Amy..if you would let me." Sonic finished, hoping for the best.

Chance nodded and Sonic walked over to Amy, Who was clearly scared to tell him anything. She didn't even want to look at him in the eyes.

"look at me." he told her. She didn't. "look at me." she still didn't comply and Sonic was clearly agitated.

"Amy, look at me now!" he yelled. She finally reluctantly looked up, slowly though. "what happened" he asked.

"W-well, I was walking home last night, and then chance pulled up behind me. He asked me if I wanted a ride, I looked at him, but it didn't look like he was up to something so I said sure. I gave him directions, and he drove me to our driveway, and he...he..." She couldn't talk, she was choked in tears by this moment.

"What Amy, what?" he asked. Sonic was desperate for an answer even thought the way this was going. He knew he would regret knowing why.

"He grabbed my hand,and he told me he loved me. I was shocked then he hugged me, I tried to get out of the car, but he wouldn't let go. Then he...k-kissed me." she said, seemingly on the verge of crying.

Sonic looked at her. Then at Chance. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Chance had kissed her, but the way she put it... he was confused, and didn't know what to do. So he did what he always did in a situation like this...he ran.

Amy watched Sonic disappear, a long blue streak signifying where he had once been. She then cried and ran out of the mall. Everyone then started going about there business again, and Chance stood there, silent as a grave.

_"I thought that if I apologized, I would make things better, but I made things worse...in fact I think I may have even broke Amy's heart." _he thought.

Chance walk away,feeling crushed, and sad, wondering what he had done to have gone this far.

Amy kept running, and running, and running until she got back home. She opened the door slammed it behind her,leaned on it...and broke down crying. She couldn't help it. She knew there was a chance that she lost Sonic...forever. She went on crying.

she then stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen, and then she saw a knife laying on the counter, glistening as the sun's rays bounced off its steel alloy. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the possible weapon, then the thought of suicide rushed through her head, and she considered it without thinking. The knife, it seemed as if it was calling to her.

_'You know you want me. I'll help you. I'll take you in the darkness, That will keep you safe...forever.' _

She slowly walked towards the deadly object, and placed one hand on it. Then the other. She raised the knife above her body,and then, without thought, she brought it down stabbing herself. she yelped out in pain and toppled to the kitchen floor, to the kitchen floor, the knife deep in her stomach. She winced in pain, and groaned. A pool of crimson surrounded her. Blood. Her blood.

Then Amy heard the door unlock, and then it opened.

"Amy?" a voice called out. She recognized it as Cream's voice.

"_No. Get out of here..."_ Amy thought.

Cream then walked into the kitchen, and didn't see Amy at first. She shrugged and walked behind the counter and then she saw her...she then screamed

"AMY!" she yelled.

She looked at Amy crying not knowing what to do.."Tails! Come quick!" she called out.

Tails ran through the door and looked at Amy, and crouched down, touching her neck, feeling the slow, but sure beat of a pulse.

"Call 911 now!" he told her. Then he took a quick look at me. Cream ran to the phone and dialed 911. That was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

( December 18th 12:34 *station square hospital***)**

Amy was in some horrible, endless nightmare. Everywhere she went she found darkness, consuming her, beating her everywhere. Those constant voices everywhere, running for hours on end. Not making it anywhere, fear surrounding her

'_your safe in the darkness, your with us in the everlasting darkness, forever, forever, and ever...'_

She screamed.

She suddenly awoke from the sounds of the hospital. A baby crying, gurneys being rolled in the nearby hallway, and doctors talking.

" Hello?" she asked hoping for an answer.

"Amy...your up." answered a voice "They said you wouldn't wake up for a few hours."She then realized it was Sonic.

"Sonic?" she asked.

She couldn't answer him at first. Then she saw what looked like tears run down his face.

_"Is he...crying? Do I mean so much to him?" S_he tried to sit up but only felt pain.

He hugged her and started crying slightly. " Don't ever try that again Amy! I don't ever want you to leave me...I don't want you to ever die on me."

He sounded as though he couldn't stop himself. " Please Amy. Tell me why you did it."

" I-I...I thought you...when you heard that he kissed me, you ran away, and I suddenly exploded into crying. I started thinking that you didn't want to see me anymore, that you thought I was in love with him. So I ran home crying the entire way. I ran to the kitchen sobbing, and when I saw the knife..." She didn't continue farther.

"So you did this..because you thought I thought...that you loved him? And that I ran away...hoping to stay away from you?" he asked, wanting to make sure he heard right.

She nodded slowly, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"I would never,ever stop loving you,that's a fact." he told her. Then he kissed her.

The nurse came in and saw that.

"Hey!" she said. "No kissing the patients!" Sonic tried to stammer an apology and she left, leaving him slightly confused.

"They said you'll be out in a few days Amy, so I'll visit you every day. See ya tomorrow Ames. " He then walked out of the room, leaving her alone with hr thoughts.

_"I need to make this up for Sonic." _

She continued thinking for a while then fell asleep, to ease the pain a little.

* * *

**Well I didn't like this chapter much. I actually considered her dying but then threw that idea away.**

**Amy: WHAT! I DONT WANNA DIE!**

**Sonic: hey! You kill her and I quit!**

**Chance: Hmm...**

**Amy: (sigh).**

**Me: You guys are pathetic, I wouldn't kill my favorite character.**

**Amy: that's a relief!**

**I had writers block...DANGIT!**

**~Lindy~**


	8. love in the red cross

(the next day 11:00am * the hospital* -Amy's POV-)

The next day Cream visited me. We talked for a bit, but all she really wanted to talk about was how cute Tails was. I soon began wondering how far their relationship actually was. I then thought about the sweater I was going to make Sonic for Christmas. I couldn't walk home so I decided to ask Cream to get it for me.

"Hey Cream, can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

"Sure Amy, anything for you." she told me.

"Can you go to my house and pick up my sewing supplies? Its in a bag by my door." I told her.

"Ok Amy! I'll be back in about half an hour." She then walked out of the room.

I sat there for a while waiting for Cream to get back, when I got two other visitors, Rouge and Knuckles.

" Amy!" Rouge nearly shouted as she saw me. She then gave me a small hug. " I heard you tried to-"

I cut her off. "Yea, yea I did." I told her, kind of annoyed.

"So it WAS true." Knuckles told himself. Then rouge gave him a glare and Knuckles quickly shut up.

" I'm glad your ok. " Rouge told her "It wouldn't be the same without you." she told me, almost about to cry.

"Rouge, don't cry. Please." I told her.

Knuckles sighed."Rouge, come on now's not the-" She then glared at him again.

"Wow Knuckles you are insensitive sometimes." she told him.

He ignored her comment and went back to minding his own business. Rouge and I spent the next fifteen minutes talking while knuckles read some magazine, until Cream finally showed up with my sewing supplies.

"Making sonic a Christmas gift? I didn't know you can sew." Rouge muttered.

"No, I cant, but I can try! And I wont fail! Hopefully." I told her.

Cream giggled. "Well try your best and don't give up, remember you only have six days." Cream told me.

"Got it Cream." I said.

After about five minutes later they began leaving. That's when I started working. It was easy when I first started working, I had the right sleeve done in about half an hour. After I was done with the sleeve I looked at it and admired my work for several seconds, until I heard a knock on my door. I quickly hid it under my pillow.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"This is the nurse..you have a visitor" she told me.

"Oh..come in!" I told her.

When she walked in, Sonic was right behind her.

"Hey Ames." he told me.

I smiled and he smiled back, the nurse then walked out and Sonic and I talked for a bit.

"Bet its pretty boring here. Nothing to do and all. Man they don't even have a TV in here."

"Yea it does get a bit dull sometimes, but your here now so that's changed." I told him.

He smiled and walked over to me, then gave me a quick kiss. I blushed as he sat down next to me.

"So, whats the first thing you want to do when you get out of here Amy? My treat. I'll take you anywhere you want."

She thought for a minute and then told him her answer. "How about your secret place that you told me about, the one that you said we would go on but we went to the circus instead."

"Alright." he told me "You'll be out tomorrow...right?" he asked.

"Yes, I will. I cant wait!" I told him happily.

"Good, we'll head there tomorrow at about, five PM ok?"

"Ok." I told him. I honestly couldn't wait. I gave him a hug. My stab wound didn't hurt as much, and it was almost done with healing.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Whats your secret place like?" I asked.

"Hey if I told ya that it wouldn't be much of a secret now would it? All I can tell you is that its such a great place, and that's when you see it. You'll go crazy over it." he said with a grin.

I giggled and we talked about other subjects like movies,friends,presents. Then we got to presents.

"Hey Ames, what am I getting for Christmas?" He asked, with a smile.

"Ooh, I cant tell you. If I did it wouldn't be much of a present now would it?" I told him.

"_Touche._" he told me with a half smirk.

He stayed with me til visiting hours were up, then he had to leave. On the way out he blew me a kiss and he walked out of the room. After he was gone I took out the sleeve from under my pillow and started knitting again.

_" I hope Sonic will like it." _I thought.

By eleven PM I was done with a little over half of the sweater. I smiled to myself, wondering what he'd say.

_Thanks Amy! It's great!_

I then put it under her pillow, and gave into sleep again.

About a seven hours later I heard something. I sat up, looked around and saw nothing. I sighed, then I put my head back down. I then I heard the same noise again, and I looked out my window, and there was Sonic, shivering outside in the freezing cold. He pointed at the lock to the window and slowly got out of the bed, and I walked over to the window, unlocking it.

He then opened the window crawled in and closed it again. "Thanks Amy." he told me.

"Sonic!" I whispered "What are you doing here?" He was either crazy or something else.

"I came to see you. I've been outside for a while, thinking about this." he said quiet as he could be. "Look Amy...I have a question I would like to ask you. "

I wondered _"What could he need to say?" _My thoughts sped through my head, as I wondered.

"Amy, I wanted to ask you. How would you like to go to that secret spot...now? I mean if you'd want to. " he asked.

I thought for a minute and then said 'yes' with a smile. He then took off his coat and gave it to me. I then put it on, then he picked me up, and opened the window. I felt the cool breeze as it blew though my hair.

"Here we go!" he said. Then he jumped out the window. It took me all of my strength to keep myself from screaming but I didn't, and he landed on his feet, and we sped away into the night.

* * *

**This chapter was much better, you know? At least that's what I think.**

**Amy: A getaway! How romantic!**

**Sonic: Yea, I guess so.**

**Chance: Hmph!**

**Sonic: What Chance?**

**Chance: I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle here!**

**Sonic: You are Chance. (laughs)**

**Chance: HEY!**

**Amy: Do you two boys have to keep this up? I mean, there at least twenty more chapters to go! Your not gonna do this the entire way are you?**

**All:(Silent)**

**Amy: Why did I even ask...**

**~Lindy~**


	9. paradise

(Seconds after the jump *Outside the hospital* 6:00 AM -Normal POV-)

Sonic was running, and running. Racing through the constant darkness. Amy looked at him. He seemed so happy,and energetic. He then returned her gaze, and gave her a quick kiss, making Amy blush ever so slightly.

When they were close to the spot Sonic brought his speed to a stop.

"Now Ames..." he started to tell her. She looked at him, confused. He then took out a black sash and continued. "To make sure you don't see the rest of the way I'm gonna put this on you. Sorry but I cant let you see exactly where it is."

He frowned as if he didn't want to do it but he felt he had to.

"Fine" Amy said. The look on her face probably told him otherwise but he still did it.

"Its just to make it a bigger surprise..ok?" he told me. She smiled and nodded.

Then he picked her up up and they started running again. Amy then began to hear something. it sounded a lot like running water.

_"Where are we?"_ she wondered, the question flying through her head several times.

Then after I just thought that they stopped. He then let her down gently.

"Now...Amy, I'm going to take the blindfold off, ok?" he told her. She slowly nodded and he slowly removed it.

she gasped as it fell of of her eyes, and she took in the view. She'd never seen anything so beautiful . They were standing on a high cliff, flowers everywhere, trees standing tall, and a waterfall. It looked like something out of a dream. it was about 6:45 now, and the sun was already up, shining over the horizon.

"So Amy, how's the view?" he asked with a smile

"Sonic, its so, so beautiful!" she told him, lost for a better word. She couldn't believe that a place like this still existed. It was like a paradise.

"Now, do you see why I kept this place a secret?" he said, a serious look on his face.

"Yes Sonic, I do." she answered. Since places like this on mobius were so hard to find, he wanted to make sure it stayed like this for as long as it could.

"Good, now lets just have a good time." he told her, smiling once again.

She nodded and to be honest..the hours we spent there actually felt like the best hours of her life. They looked around for a bit at first, well she did. Sonic, he already knew the place so he just tagged along. Then they had a small picnic with some food Sonic had already there waiting for the two. She found out already he'd been planning this for a few days now, after that they just laid back and enjoyed the rest of the day together as long as long as we could as the rays of the sun gleamed onto them. After a while Amy stood up again, wanting to do something.

"I'm gonna go to the waterfall." She told him. "Be right back." She then started heading in the waterfalls direction, and sonic looked at her.

"Ok Amy but be careful." he replied, but he wasn't on the edge. He was just enjoying the day like her, which she didn't really mind.

She walked to the waterfall and sat down close to it, watching the water flow by rapidly. It was really fast, and she occasionally threw something in the water like a stick or a leaf to watch it zoom down the river, and straight over the waterfall.

She then looked at the watch I had on her. It said it was 1:00 pm. She then decided to look around, and Amy saw something strange in the bushes. It was colorful, very colorful, so she walked over to the bush, and pushes the leaves away, and she saw some type of bird just sitting on the ground, it was staring at her, as she stared at it. It had a flurry of colors all over it. She was curious by now, so she then reached out and tried to touch it, and then suddenly it let out a high pitched sound that hurt her ears. She covered them and winced in pain, and so she walked backwards away from it.

Then suddenly she felt her foot hit something solid, like a rock. She yelped out in surprise as she hit the water, and was swept in the current instantly. She lifted her head over the water, coughing and spluttering. She looked behind her and her eyes widened as she was less than ten feet away from the edge. She tried grabbing something, but everything was either out of reach, or to slippery to hold onto. Sonic then ran from the trees and foliage, and instantly saw her.

"Sonic!" I screamed.

"Amy! No!" he yelled. He ran as fast as he could, but it was to late. Less than a second later she was over the edge. She screamed again, as she fell the firs few feet of a nearly 500 foot drop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I had writers block, BAD writers block, so this was the best I could manage. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

**Amy: I'm gonna DIE?**

**Me: No, at least I don't THINK so.**

**Amy: NOT FUNNY.**

**Sonic: Amy calm down.**

**Chance: Yea, uhm...well I'm not really IN this chapter so I cant really voice my opinion.**

**Me: Yea you can.**

**Chance: I can?**

**Me: Of course.**

**Chance: Well, I didn't like it.**

**Me:...WHO ASKED YOU?**

**Chance: YOU DID.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**~Lindy~**


	10. hero

(Seconds before Amy's accident -Sonic's POV-)

Amy had just left not a few minutes ago to go see the waterfall and I was just laying back, enjoying the place, so I picked up an an apple and took a bite out of it. I was about to take another bite when I heard something screech. I covered my ears, the sound hurting them slightly.

_"What the hell? What is that?" _I thought. Then I heard Amy scream, and I ran towards her direction as fast as I could. I ran through the bushes and saw Amy, in the river flowing rapidly towards the edge of the waterfall.

"Sonic!" .he screamed, and tried to reach out for me.

"Amy! No!" I yelled. I tried running towards her but I was to late she flew over the edge and screamed.

And without thinking for my own safety or fears, I jumped after her.

I saw her she was staring at me her eyes in fear. We were falling faster, and faster. I reached out for her hand and she reached out for mine, but they were still were about a foot apart.

"Amy! try!" I yelled.

She reached out farther until it was about a few inches away from mine..and then I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her close, then I shifted my body weight so that she was on top of me so that I would take most of the impact. She then stared at me. The water below got closer, She screamed again, hugging my tightly, and my ears felt like they were about to explode.

"Brace yourself!" I yelled. She shut her eyes, and then we hit the water.

The breath was literally knocked out of me, I winced in pain. I almost lost my grip on Amy but I held on. We then were dragged through the water by the current. I looked at Amy. She was trying her best to keep her head above the water, though it seemed like it was getting to hard for her. I desperately looked around for something to grab on. I then saw a fallen tree trunk up ahead.

"Amy!" I yelled.

"What!" She tried her best to say back.

"I need you to hold on! I'm gonna grab the tree up ahead!" I told her.

She nodded and grabbed on to my arm with both hands and held on as tightly as she could. The tree trunk was getting closer.

_"This is our only chance Sonic. Don't blow it." _I thought to myself.

Amy was terrified. She held on to me as tightly as possible. I think I was starting to lose feeling in my left arm.

The trunk neared and I used what was left of my strength to grab onto it. pull myself up and then drag Amy up onto it as well. We both then gasped for the air that we needed. she looked at me and I forced out a half smile.

We then crawled along the trunk to dry land and rested for a bit. she was still shocked at what happened. I was too, but not nearly as much as her. She then sat up and hugged me and started crying.

"Its ok Amy, its ok. Don't worry were safe." I kept telling her, trying to comfort her. But I guess she couldn't help it. That was the second time she had almost come to death in less than a week. I couldn't blame her.

Tears streaked from her eyes "S-Sonic..I'm sorry..." she said..barely above a whisper.

"No, no you don't need to be. You didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident" I told her hoping to calm her down.

She looked at me, as if to thank me, and I then stood up and helped her to her feet. Holding on to her, I sped back to the city, taking her back to the hospital. When we got there the nurse started yelling at Amy and I telling us that it was irresponsible, and reckless to leave a hospital with a patient. Amy then walked me back up to her room and I gathered her things. (She Then grabbed the half finished sweater and hid it in her bag, then walked back downstairs.)

"You got your stuff?" I asked.

"Yea" she told me.

"Good" I said. Then she kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled and hugged her. We then walked back to My house since it was closer to the hospital than hers was. We walked in my house and I sat on the couch, exhausted. She sat next to me and we watched some TV. After a while she got tired of the TV and turned it off. I looked at her and she decided to go back to her house. This time I walked her home.

As we were walking I asked "So you have any plans on Christmas?"

She looked at me and said playfully " Well I'm planning to spend it with this guy..."

I stared at her stunned. " Who? Are you trying to say that were not together anymore? Who is he!" I yelled.

She just laughed. "That guy is you dummy." she told me. she could tell I was jealous that second and I blushed like crazy. She saw that too and giggled.

When we got to her house she opened the door and walked in. then she looked at me.

"So..." I said "Will I be seeing you later?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Of course." she told me. Then she gave me another hug. "See ya tomorrow Sonic." She gave me a quick kiss and she slowly closed the door.

A grin tugged at my lips and I walked down the sidewalk, not knowing if I could even wait. I was about five blocks from her home when I saw a car, a dark blue car drive by headed to Amy's house. I noticed that car, and then I remembered that was Chance's car! I got slightly agravated, and followed it slowly so that he wouldn't notice or see me. He pulled up to Amy's house but then just sat there. as if he didn't know what to do. I hid in a bush carefully so he wouldn't see me. I was about to make my move when he pulled out of her driveway and drove away.

"What was he doing here?" I asked myself. I decided I'd better leave so I did. I ran back to my house walked in and closed the door.

I decided to meet up with Knuckles if he wasn't busy..it would get kinda boring here for the time I'm not without Amy, so I decided to pass the time with someone. I called knuckles and waited on the line for about six seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Knuckles..whats up?" I asked.

"Oh hey Sonic! Nothing really. Just got off my date with bat girl,she's home now and all...you know?" he told me.

"Yea I know." I said."listen you free any time today?" I asked.

"Yea sure...why?" he asked.

"Well I thought maybe we could catch up,grab a bite to eat an all." I told him.

"Uh...ok like I said, I got nothing better to do." he said.

"Ok, uhm where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"how about that diner on Hemington?" he asked..

I knew that diner. Hemington wasn't a street that was really far away so I went there a few times.

"Sure. When do we meet?" I asked.

" How about in about, I dunno...half an hour?" he asked.

"Ok, fine by me" I replied.

"Ok see you there." he told me. He then hung up the phone.

I then sat down on the couch, watched TV for the next 15 minutes. I then looked at the clock, seeing the time, and I slowly sat up and walked to the door. I opened the door, and walked outside, the sunshine hitting my face, and the breeze picking up. I then closed the door, locked it, and

I guess I was early because he wasn't here yet, so I took a seat at one of the booths and told the waiter that I was waiting for a friend. The diner wasn't really full, just a few other people. I saw a couple, a red hedgehog, who was the guy,and a light blue hedgehog who was the girl. They were just sitting there at their table, looking happy. It kinda reminded me of Amy and I. I smiled when I thought of her. Then I saw Knuckles walk through the front door.

" Hey Knuckles!" I said out loud. He saw me and walked over

"Hey Sonic." he told me. Then he sat down. and we started talking.

* * *

**Chapter...DONE! DING DING! YAAAAY! HAPPPYYYY NEW YEAAAAR! Whatever...**

**Me: I liked this chapter, NO WRITERS BLOCK! YAY!**

**Amy: ok, awkward.**

**Sonic: yea...weird.**

**Chance: (too creeped out to say anything).**

**Me: It wasn't THAT bad.**

**(The others roll their eyes)**

**Me:(sighs) Whatever. Hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**

**~Lindy~**


	11. kidnapped!

(The diner -Sonic's POV-)

After Knuckles and I sat down, the waiter walked up to our table, and pulled out a notepad.

"Now what would you to like this afternoon?" she asked.

"A burger and some fries." Knuckles said.

" A few chilidogs would be great if you have them." I told her.

"Ok, I'll get them for you in a minute." she told us, writing the orders down. She then walked back to the counter, and handed the notepad to a chef.

While we waited for our orders, Knuckles and I talked a bit.

"So." he said " How has it been going with you and Amy?" he asked

"Fine..." I told him

"You haven't ha-"

I cut him off. "No Knuckles, no!"

" Ok ok! Just asking. Gosh." he said.

"Why does everyone think that?" I asked.

"Because your sleeping together and its probably true." he muttered back with a grin.

I sighed. People really liked to stick there nose in other peoples business.

"Well what about you and Rouge?" I asked.

The waiter then put down our food and walked away. I grabbed my chilidog and took a bite out of it.

"Oh..." he started. His cheeks went red. I knew something was up. " Nothing much." he said. but it didn't take much to know he was lying.

" I know your lying..what happened between you and her? " I asked, barely able to control my smile.

"Well..." he started.

"Come on, spit it out." I told him.

He then motioned for me to come over to him, so I walked over to him chewing the bits of chilidog in my mouth. and then he whispered into my ear. I nearly choked on my chilidog when I heard what he said.

"What?" I said out loud. I started coughing trying not to choke.. e helped me start breathing again then I sat down.

"You two did WHAT?" I asked.

" We...you know..had...uhm..-"

I finished the sentence. "Sex? Knuckles...REALY? I mean wow. You've only been dating for about a year. Wow." I said.

I mean, I might be a guy but I never really thought about sex a lot like other guys. I thought about love yea, but not sex.

He then changed the subject. "Well, I saw a video of you getting shot out of the cannon and into the pool when I was on YouTube yesterday!" He laughed hard, barely able to stop himself.

"That's on YouTube? No, no,no,no." I groaned. I held my head in my hands, annoyed.

" Cheer up man." he told me. " Its got at least a couple hundred thousand views!" He laughed again, and I almost had the intention of punching him in the face for that.

He noticed the look in my eyes. "Whoa, calm down there buddy." he said, a small smirk on his face.

I regained control of my anger and cooled down. He gave me his phone and I watched the video. It was somewhat funny, but I wasn't laughing. I then gave his phone back.

I remembered what happened that night. The night Amy and I almost-. I stopped thinking about that.

We talked for a little longer. Then we parted ways. I walked out of the front door to the diner, and he stayed behind, and ordered something else. I wondered what to do next.

I sighed.

" Its so boring without Amy here." I said to myself.

Then I looked at my watch. 2:00 PM. I then just walked along. the chilly air seeming to get colder every second.

" I knew I should have worn a jacket." I said to myself.

I ran back to my house and unlocked the door. I stepped in and I was greeted by the warm air inside. I grabbed my jacket and walked back out. I decided that I wouldn't bother Amy. I then began to wonder how she was doing. I picked up my phone, dialed her number, and put the phone to my ear.

(2:13 PM -Amy's POV-)

I was reading a book when I heard my cell phone ring. I got up and walked over to it and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ames" I heard a familiar voice say. Sonic.

"Sonic?" I asked "Why are you calling me? You could have walked over and all."

"Oh, I never thought of that. Anyhow, whats your day like so far?" he asked.

"Uhm, good I guess." I replied.."How about you?"

"Oh fine, fine." he said "Listen Ames...mind if I come over? I mean its only been a few hours yea, but I'm already a bit bored." he told me.

I thought to myself _'Is this guy for real?'_ I silently giggled.

"Sure Sonic come any-" I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened the door and there was Sonic, and his signature grin. "-time." I finished.

"Wow...Sonic? That's a new record." I told him, hanging up the phone.

"I guess so." he told me, that grin still on his face.

"Uhm, I just- never mind." I muttered, slightly confused.

A cold breeze blew in and I let him in and closed the door. Then when I turned around Sonic was right there that grin still on his face.

"Sonic are you ok?" I asked, a bit worried. He was starting to creep me out, then suddenly he lifted his hand, and a hole opened in his palm.

I saw this and went wide eyed. "Your not Sonic!" I yelled.

I pulled out my hammer but it was to late. A net flew out of the hole and covered me pretty well. I tried snapping it but it was no use. Then the fake Sonic's camouflage started to flicker off showing that it was just a robot.

_" How could I fall for this?" _I thought. Then the robot spoke in a familiar voice.

"Hohohoho! I got you now Amy rose!" The laughing then continued.

"Eggman.." I growled.

" Heh...I just knew you would fall for it! You cant resist Sonic now can you?" he asked. Then he laughed again

"Shut up!" I said. " Your plans always fail! Why don't you give up already?"

His voice then changed to a more serious tone."Girl you haven't even heard my plan yet..." he told me.

"Oh I cant wait." I replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Grrrrrrrr..." He was starting to get frustrated now. "Netbot!" he hollered. "Bring the girl back to base! Immediately!"

"Y_es doctor._" it answered. Then it picked me up and dragged me out the door.

"No!" I shouted "Let me go!" I tried ripping the net again but with no avail.

"Try all you want Amy, it wont work. That rope is stronger than steel."

"Whatever." I mumbled. I gave up trying. It was useless. I just had to wait for Sonic again. then the robot took off with me in the net. We were gone in an instant.

(2:20 pm -Sonic's POV-)

I sped to her house happily, glad I didn't have to wait until later to see her. When I got to the door I realized something was wrong. For one, the door was wide open. She wouldn't have done that, it was too cold outside. Then I walked in and realized she wasn't even home. I looked at the floor and saw her hammer. Then it all came to me. I took out my phone and called Tails.

The phone rang for about five seconds before he finally answered. "Hello?" he asked.

"Tails! Amy's been kidnapped!" I yelled.

"What?" He didn't seem shocked, but he did sound concerned. "Who did it?" he asked.

"No time to explain, but I'm pretty sure its Eggman.." I told him.

"I'll get the tornado and look for them in the air." he told me "Don't worry we'll save her." he told me. He then hung up the phone.

"Amy, please be ok." I was about to run around to look for her when my suspicions were confirmed when I heard that squeaky voice yell "SONIC!" I turned around and saw Bokkun and I grimaced.

"Message from doctor Eggman!" he yelled. He then pulled out a small TV from that bag of his. I took a step back. I hated this, that stupid TV would blow up or something, I just had a feeling.

He then turned it on and I saw Eggman's ugly mug.

"Why hello there Sonic, having a good time?" He then laughed..I then considered breaking the TV but then I kept listening..hoping he'd tell me were Amy was...or at least the stupid hint he normally gives me..

" Shut up." I said.." Where is Amy?"

"Well aren't you feisty?" he asked, a grin on his face "Well if you really must know she's having a grand time with my robots in my prisoner holding cell. Don't worry its five star accommodations." He then laughed and then the screen changed to Amy being trapped in a cage unconscious surrounded by at least a dozen robots.

I was beyond mad now. "Give her back...NOW!" I yelled.

" And what will happen if I don't hedgehog? I'm holding all the cards. Your in no position to be making demands." he said seriously.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. " What do you want Eggman. I'm tired of your crap." I asked him, agitated beyond belief.

"Just give me the chaos emeralds and we'll have a deal." he said grinning again.

I couldn't just hand them over. He would do something with them, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like it. But if I didn't he'd hurt, or maybe even kill Amy. But I couldn't hand them over, I had to protect everyone, not just her.

"No." I answered.

Eggman was shocked. "NO?" he yelled. "fine! The girl will die in four hours! That's how long you have to reconsider! Got it? After that the girl dies! Message over!" The screen went blank. I looked at Bokkun

"Are you crazy?" he asked, concerned

"Get out of here." I told him.

"Fine." he said, he threw the TV and flew away.

I then called Tails.

He answered "Sonic? What now? " he asked. "I was just abou-"

I cut him off. "It is Eggman. He just called me. We have four hours to give him the emeralds. if not, he'll kill Amy." I said, choking on the sentence.

"Well then we have four hours, your not gonna just stand there are ya? We gotta save Amy! I've already located Eggman's base, its about 5 miles south of station square!"

My ears picked up..and I smiled. "Thanks Tails, I'm headed there right now. Get the others. Were gonna save Amy." I told him

" Ok Sonic! Can do...see ya!"

I hung up and ran towards Eggman's base.

"Eggman." I whispered "Your gonna pay for this."

* * *

**I thought I did a good job this time! Much longer chapter! And no writers block! Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Amy :SONIC SAAAVE MEEE!**

**Sonic: I'm coming Amy!**

**Me: (giggles with delight)I love a good love story, a romantic story...(smiles)**


	12. the rescue

(eggman's base time unknown ) (Amy's POV)

As soon as we got to the base I was released from the net but had my hands cuffed my one of the robots..Arather would have preferred the net but I didn't get that option. I was then taken to eggman. As we were walking down the hallway..my reflection seen in the shiny silver walls and ceiling.. we stopped at a set of large red double doors that didn't really fit the rest of the place..robots were running past us about there business..not that I cared anyways..then the doors opened and we walked in..and there was eggman..fatter than ever.. I sighed wondering when this nut job would forget his plans for world domination... and do something normal..but that wouldn't be anytime soon considering this was eggman were talking about...

"Those wont be necessary." he told the robots.. referring to the cuffs...then they released me

"But..." he said "...if she tries anything stupid..kill her were she stands..." I looked at him..he was pretty serious..

" Now... what was I going to do when you were brought here?..oh I remember..I was going to brag in your face about how I was going to kill sonic!" he then laughed

"You wish..." I said..

he looked at me "This time it WILL work you stupid pink rodent!" he shouted

" Heh...really? I don't think so.." I said..

It was clear my words were getting to him.. "Shut up...I'd chose your next words carefully or they might be your last...I wont take this crap from you..I can just say your still alive.." he said..

" You wouldn't.." I told him

He grimaced "Try me hedgehog...I'm pretty sure I will.." he told me...

I didn't want to push my luck to far so I stopped... "Fine.."

He smiled "Finally..now were was I? Oh yes..I was going to tell you about how I was going to kill sonic the hedgehog.."

He then started blabbing about his plan..I didn't really pay attention..so it was kind of boring...

"And thats how sonic will finally meet his end!" he then laughed "Well?" he asked

I looked at him like he was crazy "Its going to fail" I said ...his mouth dropped

" Shut up! You know nothing!" he yelled. He then turned to his computer. "I might even kill you after I get the emeralds anyways.."

I was shocked at this..he wouldn't dare... he then laughed "Take that girl to the dungeon and lock her up.." The robots then cuffed me and took me away..down the silver corridors of his stupid base...robots bustling about..I stared at the floor the whole time..actually thinking that I might never see sonic again.. I then started crying a bit...but I held it in..when we got there they threw me in a cage and locked the door..then they left...as soon as they left I started crying.

(sonic's POV)

I was running towards the location were eggmans base was supposed to be..at first I didn't see much but then I saw a shiny silver dome in the open..about a mile away..i ran faster... I had only 4 hours to save her..but then when I looked at the base.. I was stunned... It was huge! It would take at least a day to look around the whole thing! I dint have that kind of time..I just hoped the guys would get here fast enough... I waited outside the base..about half a mile away from it, for about fifteen minute looking around the base.. " hm..it's big..but I'll find her..i hope.." I said to myself..then I felt a tap on my shoulder, and then a familiar voice.

" Of course you'll save her...you always do" I turned around and saw knuckles, rouge,tails, and even chance. I walked up to chance "hey " I said.

He looked at me "Sorry about all that happened..I'm just here to help out now... don't worry amy likes you and I know it.." he grimaced when he said it..but it was pretty clear that he accepted it.

"Thanks " I said " But how can you help in a fight?" I said.

Tails then popped in " Well see those silver boots and gloves he's wearing?" he said I saw them and nodded.

" Well those are one of my latest gadgets..there power increasers... they boost the maximum power efficiency of the power used normally and increase it by 75 percent..so now he can punch and run at least 4 times faster and harder than normally!" he said.

" Wow." I said "Hmmm... so your here to help eh?" I asked. He nodded "Well.." I said " Welcome to team sonic!" I told him..he smiled and the others cheered..well kind of...

" Well then" rouge then said " I'm pretty sure amy isn't going to want to wait for us,so I say we head out now!" she finished.

" Shes right" knuckles said " we only have a limited amount of time before eggman kills her.. so we better get moving and beat the clock"

"Right!" the other simultaneously said. Then we ran for the base..when we got within range of the security systems..rockets were launched at us from every direction.. we didn't have to much trouble dodging them but chance was having the hardest time..but he shrugged it off soon..getting the hang of it. I smiled. Robots started coming out.

" I gottem!" rouge said "You guys go on!" we all nodded and she held back fighting off the robots..when we got to the door we let knuckles ahead and he brought the door down swiftly in one punch..we didn't even have to slow down. When we looked back rouge was still fighting robots..and there were dozens of them..but knuckles just smiled.. I did to..we were both pretty sure that she could handle herself in a fight.. we ran through the silver corridors..lights flashing red all around us.

" Expect a welcoming party guys.." knuckles said out loud.

"Got it" chance said. The brown hedgehog wasn't even fazed..in fact..he seemed to be enjoying this. I smiled at that to. _"He's getting the hang of this..good..because from here on out..its gonna get tougher.."_ I thought to myself..then as soon as I finished that thought..at least a hundred little boxes started appearing out of the walls down the corridor.. and started firing lasers. While running and dodging at the same time tails pulled out his laptop and quickly typed few things on it..then I heard a "ding" and all the lasers shut off.

"What happened? Why'd they stop?" chance said out loud.

" I went on my laptop and overrided them..causing them to malfunction and shut down!" he said with a smile. Good old tails I thought..what would we do without you?

Then we came to a large room..we slowed down..in our way was two robot...and we could tell these weren't the crappy minions eggman normally had running around...these were tougher..stronger..and they wanted a fight..

" I'll take care of these guys" knuckles said..stepping up "you guys go on ahead..im gonna have some fun" he then grinned.

I nodded understanding.." Ok we'll go on ahead... get em good..." I told him with a smile.

" don't worry about me..just focus on amy..she needs you guys.." he said with a serious look on his face.

I nodded and tails ,chance, and I ran ahead down the next corridor.. we heard sounds of knuckles fists punching metal..so we were sure he'd make it through.. we mad a few turns..and then we heard egmmans laugh over the intercom.. "Having fun hedgehog? Don't worry amy is having a grand time in the dungeon... " he said then he laughed.

"Shut up you fat headed freak!" I yelled.

"Watch your mouth you good for nothing blue rodent!" he roared over the intercom.

I didn't have time for this..i had to save amy..he said the dungeon...

" Tails!" I said " Can you find out were the dungeon is?" I asked him.

" Well sure!" then he sat down on his keyboard and started typing..then a bunch of robots appeared "Hold em off while I hack the system!" he then worked his magic while me and chance handled the robots.. a robot jumped at me from behind and I quickly span around and kicked it and turned around swiftly to punch the other one..then I saw another one run at chance from behind who was already dealing with two of them at his front.

" Duck!" I yelled. He heard me and quickly hit the deck. I spindashed and took out the one behind him plus one of the one in front of him he then tripped the other one stood up and kicked its circuits out.

"Almost done guys! Keep it up" he said while typing.

" Got it" chance said...he then jumped over me and landed behind me and punches a robot behind me..causing it to explode..

"Thanks" I said.

" Don't mention it" he said with a smirk as he kicked the nearest standing robot.

We had finally finished off the last one about a minute later.

" I got it! I found amy!" tails finally said "She's not far! But there are a ton of security measures between us and her...I shut down a bunch but the others are encrypted with codes I cant crack..so we'll have to manage.." he said

" Its ok" I said "you did your part!" I said.

" Yea tails." chance then said "So were is she?" he asked

" She's about thirty corridors away."

"good lets go!" I said and we ran towards her.

( about that time rouges POV)

These robots didn't seem to quit! I mean gosh..I quickly dodged one robots attack and it hit the one behind me. I smiled and thought _" There may be allot of 'em...but there pretty stupid and easy to dodge..though they might overpower me..I'd better wrap this up quick..but how?" _I quickly dodged another robot and kicked it sending it flying into another robot..then I did a quick spin kick and destroyed most pf the robots within a 3 foot radius..which was about fifteen. But there will still about fifty left.. " piece of cake" I said to myself. Then the other one attacked and I grabbed its arm and threw the robot over my shoulder crashing into another one and kicks another one causing it to explode.

I got kicked in the back and fell but I quickly recovered and kicked its head off..sending it flying like a home run in a baseball park.. then I took out a few bombs.. _"Thank goodness tails gave me these..I'll need 'em now.." _I thought and I sent several of them flying into the crowd of robots.. and then multiple explosions were created..reducing the crowd of fifty robots to about eleven..I quickly took them out with a few punches and kicks..nothing really fancy.. I smirked and thought _" I hope the others are having a better time than I did" _then I heard the sound of metal gears grinding and I turned around to see a door open and about seventy more pour out _" damn...they wont give up!"_ I then charged at them..my fist ready to pummel the next thing it made contact with...

( the same time knuckles POV)

I stared at the two robots...one was a silver echidna and the other was a silver hedgehog...and boy did they look tough...I was gonna have a great time with these two I thought to myself...then the echidna ran at me fist ready.I easily dodged it and kicked it in the back and it flew into the wall...but it got up and came for more..I grunted and punched it in the chest..but right before it flew its mouth opened and a blade came out..i was barely fast enough to dodge it before it was shot at me..

" Grrrrrr...eggman would cheat like this" I said to myself. Eggman must have rigged these robots with traps... I had to be careful...then I heard footsteps behind me and looked..I saw the hedgehog running at me..I ducked and kicked it in the chest..and then its mouth opened to..but instead of shooting out sharpened blades.. purple gas flew out of its mouth..I quickly held my breath and looked for a way out. _"Its probably poisoned or at least drugged..." _I thought to myself..then I ran out of the purple cloud and kicked the hedgehog..sending its head flying into the wall..and its body short circuited and fell. Now I have the other one to deal with..it came up from behind me and kicked me in the back.. I grunted and fell to the floor..but I quickly recovered then looked around.._ "were is he-"_ before I even finished that thought I hear a loud noise behind it sounded like something was starting like an engine or a..then I heard whirling.. then I thought _"or a machine gun!"_ I quickly jumped out of the way just in time..if I had been there one second longer I'd have been racked by hundreds of bullets..when the purple cloud cleared I finally saw him his bright red glowing eyes looking at me...and his armed morphed into a machine gun of some sort.. he then raised his other arm and it morphed into a rocket launcher and I quickly dodged the oncoming missile..

_" Wow.." _I thought _"This is gonna be easier than I thought!" _I charged at him and then his chest opened showed a rocket and I quickly fell to my knees.. and skidded the rest of the way to machine..the rocket barely 2 inches from my face..then I firmly planted both hands on the floor swung my leg..and kicked it a hard as I could. My foot made contact, went through and the machine exploded... I smiled..and looked around...then I heard the sounds of a fight nearby and looked behind me and saw rouge..still outside still fighting them...she looked like she was growing exhausted...I ran down the hallway.. hoping to get to her before she was overwhelmed...

(that time..sonic's POV)

It seemed as though we were getting past everything eggman could throw at us...so far he had sent dozens of robots..to many rockets to count..lasers everywhere..bombs... and a few other things.. he was getting desperate.. I looked at chance..it was quiet obvious he was getting tired..

" You ok chance?" I asked " You need a break or something?"

" No sonic...I got it...getting a little tired wont stop me from helping you save amy..." he said... a smirk on his face.

"got it.." I told him..and we kept running..

" Guys stop!" tails yelled. We stopped and looked around.. we saw nothing special about this corridor...just plain old metallic walls..

" Tails..there's nothing here.." I told him.

" She's here! The computer's never wrong!"

"But where tails?" chance said.

He looked at the computer and started walking down the corridor.. we followed..we stopped at one particular tile on the floor...

"sonic! Spindash that tile!" he said.

" You got it" I jumped in the air curled into a ball and spindashed the tile..and went through it into a musty dark room... I coughed.. _" were am I?" _I thought.. then I heard a voice.. "Sonic?" I looked behind me and saw amy.. locked in a cage..

( that time amy's POV)

I was stunned and happy the same time..I thought that I'd never see sonic again..I started to cry.

" Don't cry ames..we got ya..its ok.." sonic told me trying to comfort me.

Then I saw chance walk up to the cage " Amy." he said "Stand back."

I walked back a few paces...and he punched the bars..causing them to shatter.. sonic then ran in and hugged me... " Thank god your ok..." he said... I then looked at chance to see his reaction to this.. he didn't seem bothered...in fact he seemed happy about it.

" You ok amy?" he asked

I nodded. "Good!" he said " Now lets get the heck out of here before more of eggmans goons show up..." he said. The rest of us nodded and we climbed back up into the corridor where tails was waiting.

" Amy!" he said..he ran up to me and shouted " Your ok right?"

I smiled weakly and told him "Yea tails..I'm good.."

He smiled and said "Good.. lets go!" he yelled. Sonic then picked me up and we ran down the corridors.. I just closed my eyes and hoped this would all be over soon...

( that time rouges POV)

_" If this goes on I'm gonna be overwhelmed...this is not good"_ I thought as I kicked another robot causing it to explode.. then I heard my name "Rouge!" I looked behind me and saw knuckles.. I smiled _" Finally...i got some help now"_ He burst through the crowd of robots and kicked one that was about to punch my lights out..

"Thanks knucklehead" I said.

" Your welcome..bat girl.." he said with a smile. We then started destroying the ones that got to close...Him pummeling them with his fists..and me kicking them... one was about to punch knuckles in the side of the head but before it got 3 inches away it exploded..

"There..now were even" I said with a grin..

" Very funny" he said...

We went back to the fighting and the numbers of the robots got smaller and smaller till knuckles destroyed last one with a swift punch.. we then waited for more...but none came...

"that's it?" knuckles said..unsure..

"I guess so.. do we wait for the others now?" I asked.

"Yea.." he said..and he sat down and took his very needed rest..I smiled and leaned against one of the walls.. _" I hope amy's ok..."_ I thought.

( that time sonic's POV)

We were running down the corridors..left and right..it seemed to take forever... amy was in my arms..her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep... she then opened them..looking around.

"Its ok amy" I said " we'll make it out...i swear.."

she nodded and hugged me...I smiled and ran faster... the others were on my heels..but barely...they looked like they would get too tired if we kept running at this pace..so we stopped..

Then we heard the intercom...and eggmans ugly voice again " Stupid blue rodent! Do you really think I'd let you out alive? Think again!" he yelled and then I heard something that made my gut wrench.. " Self destruct sequence activated.. 7 minutes until detonation"

" Sonic.." amy said " ..this doesn't look good" she said.

"Don't worry!" I told her " I wont let anything happen to you.."

She looked at me and I gave her a quick kiss..making her go red in the face..and we ran down the endless corridors..looking for the exit..

" Take a right!" tails yelled..we all swerved to the right and kept running.. tails kept on yelling out directions... then I heard.

" 4 minutes until detonation" the intercom said I winced _" was right..this isn't good.. we gotta find that darn exit...but its taking to long..."_ I thought. Then I stopped. The others stopped to

" sonic?" chance said.. "why'd ya stop?" he asked

" no time to explain.. amy get on my back and you two grab onto my arms...tails..tell me the est of the directions and I'll get us there much faster.." he nodded

amy then climbed onto my back while the others grabbed my arms with both hands "HOLD ON!" I yelled and then I ran at sonic speed down the corridors.. I took a quick left barely missing the wall... then a left and ran down three flights of stairs and took another left.. and then I heard " 2 minutes until detonation." it said..i winced and ran down a few more corridors... ran down another flight of stairs then I heard "1 minute until detonation"

" sonic.." amy said.. I knew how she was feeling..we might not make it out..i then saw the exit about 50 seconds later..but then I heard something that I hoped I wouldn't hear til I was outside.

` "10"

I ran faster but I was already at my limit

"9"

if I don't pick up the pace were dead

"8"

oh god..

"7"

" _not good.."_ I thought

"6"

" sonic this doesn't look good" tails said

"5"

"I know that!" I yelled

"4"

" oh god" chance said..he was freaking out a little

"3"

the door was close..i ran with a burst of power I thought I didn't have

"2"

I was close to the door..

"1"

I got outside the door

"0"

I looked behind us and saw the base explode with a fury of flames...but we were outside...we made it..we were alive.. then something from the base flew at me my eyes widened..it hit me in the head.. and I hit the ground..out cold

**THANKS FOR READING! I THOUGHT I DID A VERY GOOD JOB ON THIS CHAPTER! A lot LONGER THAN THE OTHERS! review PLEASE!**

Amy: the chapter was longer I guess...

sonic:yea...amy why do you have to go and get yourself kidnapped all the time?

Amy: HEY! That's not my fault jerk!

Sonic: sorry..its just getting...annoying

amy: so you don't like saving me? (pretends to cry)

sonic: amy! I didn't mean it sorry!


	13. the beginning of the fun

(outside eggmans base..about 3 hours later)(sonics POV)

I woke up.. I stood up..my head hurt like hell...I rubbed it.

"Sonic! You woke up!" I looked up an saw amy..she was smiling she then dropped to her knees and hugged me..I blushed a little.

"I'm just happy your ok ames.." I told her..she then gave me a kiss.. I couldn't help but smile at it. She then giggled and I laughed..

"Get a room you two..you two should have some fun ya know" I turned around and saw rouge.

" I don't think were ready for that yet" I said..sheepishly grinning.

"Knuckles didn't either and we-" she started but then knuckles cut her off.

" Not now rouge..." he said..he clearly didn't want her talking about what happened.

"Oh fine.." she said..she clearly wasn't happy about it..but she understood.

Amy was red all over " what did she mean when she said have "fun"?" she asked.

"Uuuhh..." I started but then rouge said.

" ok" she then started with a sarcastic voice "when a boy and a girl like each other its called love and when they love each other the-"

Amy cut her off " not funny rouge" she told her.

" But its true...or are you two saving that for Christmas?" she asked.

me and amy groaned... then I said "give us a break rouge..."

" Yea rouge.." tails said walking over "you shouldn't be talking about tha-"

"oh you little goody two shoes..." she said with a smirk "Fine I'll leave you two alone..." she said.

Amy was still red.. and I mean she was redder than knuckles... I laughed she glared at me and I quickly stopped.. "So" I asked "What happened to eggman?"

"He's gone..." she said.

"Good" I told her..i then stood up and rubbed my still aching head...

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yea.." I told her..i gave her a kiss and she giggled again..i laughed and picked her up..

"Now..lets get you home" I said with a smile.

"ok sonic" she said as she hugged me

"Make it home safe you guys! Got it?" then I noticed.." hey wheres chance?" I asked.

Amy then said "he left about half an hour ago.."

"Oh.. ok" I said..."Like I said lets get you home!" I said..

" Seeya soon..and at least try to have some fun ya know? You guys went through a lot..you deserve it" she told us with a smile.

Me and amy sighed and I ran off, amy in my arms..leaving the others behind us...we reached amy's house in less than a minute. She unlocked the door and asked "Would you like to come in?"

I was a bit nervous after what rouge said... _"What if something happens? Well it'd be rude to decline so.."_ … " sure ames.. I'd like to!" I said as I walked in..I didn't know why I was so jumpy..I mean I've been in her house before..I mean heck... I even slept her with her! As I walked in she gave me a quick kiss and we walked to the sofa and watched TV... I didn't pay much attention to the TV..I think I was staring at amy the entire time.. she noticed and just smiled..I smiled back... she held my hand...and I just stared at her... and then the silence was broken by a knock on the door. She went to get up when I shook my head..I then got up and walked to the door..I opened the door and there were the guys, rouge, knuckles, tails,cream,blaze,shadow, and chance were at the door. I was confused at first.

" Guys?" I asked.

" What sonic" rouge then said

"Why are you guys here?" a asked.

"Weellll...we thought it wouldn't be fair for you two to spend the night alone so we decided to come over and throw and early Christmas party!" she said with a smile

"Yea!" cream said.

"Uh..i don't know..." I said..pretty unsure about all of this..then amy walked up behind me and told them "That seems like fun! Can we sonic?" she asked.

Kinda hard to deny your girlfriend anything so I said "Yes" and the guys cheered..except for shadow..he just broke out a half smile... the guys then charged in with party favors and all that stuff..cream started hanging Christmas lights on the walls while blaze pulled out a few games. Knuckles and rouge sat down on the couch and shadow made himself comfortable on the armchair. Chance just leaned against one of the walls. All the girls thought it would be fun to play truth or dare.. me and the other guys were reluctant, shadow most of all...but we eventually gave in and sat by the table.

"Now" blaze said as she pulled out a glass bottle "I'm assuming you all know the rules right?" we all nodded and then she said "Good..now lets play!" she said as she span the bottle. It was fast at first then it slowed down and pointed at shadow...

"Now shadow" amy said. "truth or dare?" she asked.

We could all tell that shadow was reluctant to even want to play but he then chose his answer... "dare.." he said with a groan..

knuckles smiled...I knew what he was thinking..that this was gonna be funny as hell...

Rouge then started " Ok..dare hm? Hmmmm..oh! I dare you to kiss blaze!" she said with a wicked smile...chance,knuckles and I broke out in laughter while the girls giggled...shadow wasn't laughing..in fact he was shocked!

" I don't want to play this game" he said staring at the floor. That just made us laugh harder..

" Chicken" chance said.. then shadow glared at him and knuckles started making chicken noises.

"Buck buck baaawk! Buck buck baaaawk!" knuckles was clearly enjoying this..that just made shadow even more frustrated..

" Shut up!" he yelled "fine I'll do it! Happy?" he yelled.

Knuckles then nodded yes..seeing that his trick worked...

Shadow then looked at blaze..we could tell he was uncomfortable with this..blaze then slowly inched closer... shadow was nervous and for the first time you could even see it on his face... is started wondering if this was good for shadows health..I smiled at that..then in one unexpected move blaze came allot closer all of a sudden and kissed him. Shadows eyes widened.. then he closed them.. we all cheered at the sight of the kiss. Blaze then pulled away..

"Like that lover boy?" she asked shadow...

" Very funny.." he said out loud..he clearly wasn't happy but then again..when wasn't he?

We all just laughed, and blaze spun the bottle again ..this time it landed on me...

"Crap" I said..this clearly wasn't my lucky day... now I was the on going to get the punishment..

"Truth or dare?" blaze asked..

"Uhh.. truth?" I asked.

" Ok.."she then pulled out a smile that made me and amy uncomfortable.

" I'm gonna ask a question that's been bugging me and rouge for a while... since you and amy are..ya know...sleeping together...-"

Amy but her off "blaze! That's private you know! You shouldn't be asking that!"

" Oh hush" she said " I wasn't going to ask THAT question.." then she continued... "Now sonic...how much do you truly love amy?" she asked...

" What are you talking about? Of course I love her!" I said.

" We know..but how much..do you love her..would you marry her?" she asked..the grin on her face gone..everyone went silent... even knuckles didn't bother with the retort that he normally had up his sleeve... amy was shocked...I was shocked... _" Marriage? Whats in this girls head? I mean why should she ask that? Out of all questions?"_ I thought.

" Sonic?" I heard amy say "You can answer the question..."

I looked at her... and with that I said "Yes...I would"..

Everyone stared at me...

"Ok then the questions answered! Ok lets play another round..shall we?" but nobody really felt like playing... probably because they didn't like the way the game was going..

Blaze then sighed " Look guys..sorry ok? It was just a question...lets just have a good time now ok?"..

We all looked at her and chance laughed..I looked at him.

" Its a party right?" he said "then lets party!" he yelled with a smile on his lips.

"Yea!" knuckles said he was grinning " you guys call this a party? Its pathetic"

"Well.." amy said " It wasn't really planned out was it?"

" Well..no" chance said.

" Well then" rouge said to nobody in particular " This needs some music.."

" Be right back!" tails yelled..

we watched him run out the door...

" I wonder what he's doing.." rouge said to herself.

" Oh..he has a music player in the tornado.." cream said.

" Oh does he now?" amy asked.

" Yea.." she told her.

Tails then walked back in about 2 and a half minutes later with a stereo about as big as a laptop.

" Kinda small" knuckles said "how loud is it?" he asked.

" It can be as soft as a whisper to as loud as a rock concert!" tails said..with a grin on his face.

"Can it now?" blaze asked..seemingly liking this..

"Yup" tails said..that grin still on his face.

"Theeen.." rouge started and took the stereo and pulled out a disk " Invite some friends guys.." she inserted the disk " Because were gonna have a real party!" she said with a sly smile.

( about half an hour later.. amy's POV)

The guys and girls that the others that shadow ,chance,tails,sonic,and knuckles could manage to get to come here were here...and there were a lot!

" Sonic" I said "It feels kinda awkward...having all these people in my house..."

He looked at me and frowned " You want me to end the party ames?" he asked.

I thought for a second and told him no..." As long as the party goers are under control I'm fine..." I told him...I didn't want my house to become a burning wreck by tomorrow morning..

" You got it ames.." he told me...

"Ok sonic..I'm counting on you..." I told him.

" Well you chose the right guy to count on.." he said..then he kissed me..I giggled...

" Ok..guess I gotta make sure this party doesn't go ta chaos for ya! Be right back!" he then walked to the other side of the party to make sure nobody got to drunk and that if anyone did that he took there car keys.

Rouge then walked up behind me "Well well well " she said. I then turned around.. "You two seem to be getting along pretty nicely... " she said with a devilish smile.. "But" she said. I then looked at her wondering what she was about to say "Your not really suited for a party..I mean that dress is...not really fitting" she said seriously.

"Whats wrong with my dress?" I asked confused.

She then smirked.. "Look.. you've got the cleavage..the curves...the body..to drive every guy in this room mad...but..you hide it under this... your too... I dunno... protective of yourself... " she said.

" Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked... I didn't exactly like were the conversation was going...but I followed along anyways..

" It means that this dress." she looked at it " Shouldn't be worn at this party..." she said..

" Fine then... what am I supposed to wear at this party?" I asked..

" How about that Christmas dress I gave you last year?" She asked.

"No!" I told her..flat out " No way!" I told her again.

She folded her arms.." Why not?" she asked "Whats wrong with it?"

"It exposes me!" I told her.

"That's the point rose! That's why this dress isn't good enough..." she told me..I then contemplated what she said..could she be right? I mean..could she?

"Fine.." I told her "I'll wear it..."

" Thought so" she told me..and she lead me up the steps to my bedroom.

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to make! I'm making a second story..so I had to take some time from this story... don't worry the next chapter for this story is coming sooner than ya think! I already have a good idea...but I'm not spoiling it!**

**Amy: oh god..am I really going to wear that dress?**

**Rouge: you bet your life you are!**

**Sonic: wait what dress? (confused)**

**amy: nothing you'll fine out!**

**Rouge: that dress of yours will drive him crazy... It'll put his hormones to the test..literally..**

**me: right! You go girl! Show sonic what your made of!**


	14. a night to remember

(upstairs, Amy's room)

"Now wheres that dress?" Amy asked herself...she was looking through her drawers while rouge sat down on the bed..waiting for her to pull out the black dress..

"Found it!" Amy yelled. Rouge went over to me and looked at it

"Yep" Rouge said "That's it"..rouge had other plans though..Amy just thought it would look festive... but rouge's goal was to make her drop dead gorgeous..making her so irresistible that sonic wouldn't stand it...she smiled.

"Well...put it on!" Rouge said. Then Amy walked into her bathroom..and put on the dress...the slipped it on..it fit like a glove..exposing some of her cleavage but not enough to make herself feel too exposed..and it had a short miniskirt that showed her long,but slender legs..but not too much...she then walked out of the bathroom.

Rouge looked at her and clapped "Bravo! We have a winner!" she yelled.. they could hear the music blaring downstairs. "Now..lets get you downstairs.." she said with a devilish smile. They then walked downstairs...

(Sonic's POV)

I was drinking a beer with Knuckles and some other guys..talking when I saw her..if it was possible my jaw would have dropped to the floor...my heart started beating faster..I saw the dress Amy was in...Knuckles saw my reaction and wondered what I was looking at..he turned around and looked at Amy and almost the same reaction came from him..

In less than a minute the eyes of every guy was staring at her..a few guys clapped while a bunch of others yelled "Yeah!" and a few of them even whistled..I had to agree..she was hot...I wanted to walk over there and kiss her right now.. she then looked at me and mouthed 'I'm all yours'...I smiled slightly at this..and she walked over and sat next to me...

"Hows it going sonic?" she asked me.. I could barely answer her..

I finally managed to stammer out "A-A-Ames? Is that y-you?" I asked in disbelief..

"Of course its me silly..." she said..she then put her arms around me.. my face went red..I blushed so badly Knuckles then joked "What are you? My clone?"

Him and the other guys laughed and Amy giggled..I couldn't help it..I could see some of Amy's cleavage..I could see how the dress hugged her body..and her legs...oh god...she was...hot...I felt my hormones rage..I just wanted to jump on her and make out with her in front of everyone..I didn't care... but I restrained myself. I licked my lips...she then kissed me. She blushed madly..I put my my hands behind her waist..I kept kissing her... the guys cheered us on.

She then whispered "Sonic.."

"Yea Ames?" I whispered back

"Mind taking your hands off of there?" she said with a smile.

I was confused then I looked at my hands and saw that they were grabbing her but..my eyes widened and I thought _"Shit...she's getting to me..I can't help myself though..."_ I then moved my hands back up to her waist and she giggled "Like what you see that much?" she asked. I couldn't help but nod...

(normal POV)

When Rouge saw what Sonic did she gasped..Shadow saw it to and laughed..he then put his arm around Rouge and said "Well..looks like Amy's getting to him" he then smiled..Rouge just laughed..Knuckles then walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek..then he said "Hey Shadow mind getting your hands off my girl?"

"Oh!" He quickly moved his arm. "Sorry knuckles."he said.

"Its ok dude.." Knuckles told him..then Rouge turned around and kissed Knuckles..

Then she said "How about we take this to another room?" she asked with a smile that knuckles had seen her wear..it was full of lust..

"Fine by me" he told her..and she lead him to another room..Shadow then rolled his eyes..knowing what was about to happen.. Chance then walked up to him and asked him were Knuckles and rouge were.. shadow and Chance then heard a moan from the other room.

"Take a wild guess" Shadow told him .

"Holy shit.." Chance said to himself..

"Yea..that's what I thought.." Shadow told him as he took a sip from his beer...

Chance then walked away..drinking his beer..not wanting to hear another moan.

At that moment..Amy was unknowingly seducing sonic. He was extremely uncomfortable...he felt his pants get tight..he mentally started cursing himself...this was torture..fighting off his hormones like this...he felt like he was going to explode..

"Whats wrong sonic?" Amy asked.

"Nothing Amy its just..you look..so...different..."..

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"No..not that..I meant that in a good way..your so..." he didn't want to say what he was about to say next but he said it anyways.."sexy.."

She then blushed and asked "Really?"

"Yea..." he told her...

"Oh Sonikku..." she said "I love you.."

"The same goes for you Ames..." he told her.

She tried to stand up when he heard a rip...and he looked down and thought _"oh...my...god...her...her skirt ripped..." _she noticed it to and she freaked..her eyes widened...and his pants suddenly got so tight he thought HIS pants were gonna rip...

She must have moved the wrong way..because the front of her skirt ripped...showing her underwear... not to be rude an all but he just couldn't NOT stop and stare.. she then turned to face the wall...thanking god nobody noticed...

"What do I do? If I try to walk out somebody will notice!" she whispered..

"I'll think of something..." he told her...and in less than a few seconds he came up with a plan.. "Amy..I'm going to do something..just calm down ans don't ask any questions."

"Wait wha-" then he picked her up bridal style and everyone looked at them..then he walked towards the stairs and everybody cheered.

"OH YEA!" one of them yelled.

Then another guy patted Sonic on the back and told him to 'have a great time'

Chance stared at Sonic in disbelief... his eyes were wide..he then frowned and looked at the floor...the look on his face told me he still had some feelings still for Amy...Sonic sighed..and walked up the stairs..the other guys cheering him on...they then reached Amy's room and her let her back down on her feet.

"Nice plan" she told him..a little frustrated now that everyone now thought that her and sonic were gonna have sex...

"Sorry Amy.." they then walked into her room... they then sat on her bed and didn't really talk..then they heard a knock on the door..

"Enjoying yourselves? " they heard Blaze say "have a great time guys.."

Sonic then groaned..Blaze mistook that for something else and giggled.." Yep.." she muttered,and they heard her footsteps fade away...

( that moment..Sonic's POV)

"Well" I said." that went well..."

"Yea.." she said. Then we heard a moan from the other room..it sounded like..like Rouge! 

We then heard "Oh yea Knuckles! Yes!" We both blushed so badly we both looked like rose petals..

We then heard Knuckles groan...

"Are they.." she started then I nodded.. then I heard Amy say "I'm burning that bed tomorrow..."

I laughed. She then grinned.. I looked into her jade filled eyes...and kissed her..she backed up and fell on the bed..I was on top of her..i then blushed..wondering what the hell I was doing...

"Sonikku.." she said..

"Yea amy?" I asked..looking down at her

"You sure you wanna do this?" she asked

I then noticed that her rip just got bigger..and I tried to stammer an apology...

"No..no" she said "its fine..."

I then looked at her surprised..then asked.." what did you mean by..'do you wanna do this?'" I asked.

She then blushed madly..I then understood.. "Amy..if you want to do this...I'm fine with it..but I want to make sure you know what your getting into.." I told her.

"Yes...I do" she told me...I then kissed her..she then deepened it..I then began to move my hands under her dress..I then kissed her on her neck, causing her to moan slightly..I then began to slip off her dress..she giggled .

"That tickles sonic" she said.

"Its ok Ames..." I told her..then I kissed her again..

I then totally took her dress off, leaving her only in her bra.

"Last chance to back out amy..if you don't want to do this I-" she then put one of her fingers over my lips...

"Sshhhh" she whispered.

I then grinned...and she pulled off my shirt...

**Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it …...I know I know..this chapter was a little more graphic than usual...(yes, if your gonna ask they did have sex..)..anyways..I wouldn't write down what happened because then the rating would be kicked all the way to rated M..anyways...like I said..this chapter was a bit more mature..sorry if it was TOO mature...thanks again for reading again! Bye!**


	15. a broken heart

(The next morning) (Amy's POV)

I woke up the next morning, tired. I had the greatest dream, then I turned over and saw Sonic next to me. I smiled, kissing him gently on the forehead, and sat up. I then got out of bed and walked to my dresser, and put on my usual red dress, glad to be back in it after the dress I wore last night.

I then heard head the sound of a sheet being thrown off, and my smile grew, as I knew my cobalt boy had just woken up. I turned around, and faced him, as he returned the smile. He then groaned slightly, holding his head.

"Wow." he managed to start. "last night was..." he then stopped mid-sentence, and his cheeks reddened. I nodded understanding what he meant.

He sat up, still only in his boxers and picked up his jeans. He slid them on and put his shirt on. I looked at him and his signature grin appeared again, and he walked over and gently placed a kiss on my lips, making me blush silently, and he walked out of the door. I followed him downstairs and was surprised to see that the house really wasn't really that big of a mess. I glanced around, wondering if anyone was still here besides Sonic and I.

"Ahem." I then turned around and saw Rouge, a slight frown on her lips. "You owe me one. This damn place took me an hour and a half to clean." She then smirked and spoke again. "I heard you two having fun last night."

"Yea, we heard you too." Sonic said, his muzzle getting redder by the second.

"Shit" she mumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have been so loud."

Sonic then chuckled, and Rouge and I joined in. The whole situation just seemed pretty funny at the moment, and we Didn't know why.

"Well, well, well." we heard a familiar voice say. The three of us then glanced at the bar and there was chance, his voice slurred, and drunk, looking like hell. "Didn't you two have fun last night." he grumbled, an angry look on his face.

"Chance?" Sonic asked "You ok?"

"Shut up.." Chance growled, his voice still slightly slurred from having too many drinks last night. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you asshole."

Chance then threw a punch, but it was so slow and uncoordinated that sonic had no problem dodging it .

"Now come on buddy, I think you had to much to drink last night." Sonic told the brown hedgehog, chuckling again. Then suddenly Chance threw another punch this time making contact with Sonic's jaw, surprising him enough to make cobalt almost fall back.

"Guys!" I yelled "don't fight!"

"That does it," Sonic said out loud, now agitated. " I'm gonna punch that fucker into next week!"

"I'd like to see you try fag!" Chance yelled

"I'm not gonna try, I'm gonna do it!" Sonic yelled. He then charged at Chance, mad as hell.

"Sonic!" I yelled. Sonic then looked at me in the middle of his charge, and Chance's fist slammed into the side of his head , when he was off guard. Sonic then hit the ground with a thud an he didn't get back up.

"Oh god..." Rouge muttered, looking at the brown hedgehog. Sonic was obviously unconscious, or hit bad, as he was still breathing.

"Sonic?" I asked. He didn't answer so I bent down and looked at him, and my previous thoughts were confirmed, as he was unconscious.

"And you!" he yelled, pointing at me. I then stood up backed up a few steps. "your coming with me!"

He was pretty drunk if he thought he was going to kidnap me I thought, standing my ground.

"No!" I told him firmly. My answer only seemed to make him madder though, but he didn't do anything.

"Ugh, screw this. You don't wanna come? That's fine with me! Merry fucking Christmas Amy." He then turned around, and headed for the door, slamming it on his way out.

I looked at Rouge. "Whats with him?" I asked, not getting why Chance and Sonic never seemed to get along at all.

"Well, lets get Sonic on a table and we'll head somewhere else to talk." she told me.

I nodded and we both picked Sonic up. I grabbed him by his legs, Rouge by his arms and we carefully got him onto a nearby table and let him rest. She then walked into the other room, and I followed her. She was seemingly trying to make making sure we were out of earshot in case Sonic woke up and heard us.

"Look." she said "Sonic and chance...had a history before you even met him" she told me, a serious look on her face.

"You mean Sonic was once...gay?" I asked, wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"No, no, no,no. Not that kind of history." she told me reassuringly.

"Thank god.." I said out loud, thankful to not have the thought of my blue hedgehog being with a _guy_ instead of me.

She smiled. "No actually, they were once good friends in elementary school, until Chance was sent to another school after their fifth grade year. They moved to the other side of town, Sonic didn't see him for another 2 years, and when he did, he wished he hadn't." Rouge was a little reluctant to continue after this sentence, which roused my curiosity a bit.

"Why not?" I asked

"Well... chance had totally changed by the seventh grade. He was a player, the middle school player." she said, trying to not to smirk at the reality of chance's past.

"Chance? A player? I know he's kind of forward, but not a player." I told her, not believing what I had just heard. Chance was just too nice for that.

"Yea, Sonic changed him somewhat over the years. He finally got him back on track before high school came along. Chance was a mess when he first saw him again, by then he had gotten at least two girls pregnant, something that everybody hated him for." Rouge explained, her face serious.

I tried thinking of Chance being like that, which was nearly impossible. It was hard to believe that the sweet, cute,non perverted guy I know now could have done that. Well he _did_ just walk out the door drunk, after knocking Sonic unconscious.

"That's also the reason Sonic still doesn't really trust him, even though he knows he changed. He still thinks that Chance might try to make you the next girl he wants to knock up." she told me.

I couldn't believe that Chance would even think about that, but I could tell she wasn't lying.

"Damn...what happened?" a voice groaned.

Rouge and I then stepped back into the other room, and saw a dazed sonic trying to get off the table without stumbling. I walked over, and helped him off.

"You got hit pretty hard." Rouge said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Sonic mumbled, agitated.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yea Amy. I think so. Where is that bastard?" Sonic asked angrily, glancing around for chance.

I sighed, slightly annoyed at his sudden use of profanity, but answered the question anyways. "He left a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Well then, what are you two up to?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just talking." I told him.

"Oh, alright then." He muttered. He then looked at the nearby clock. "Dang. Hey Amy?"

"Yea Sonic?" I asked.

"I have to be somewhere, so I have to split. I'll see you later okay?" He told me.

I nodded, and he smiled.

"Alright, bye." He muttered. Then as he was walking out the door, he then groaned. "My head hurts like hell." Rouge and I laughed quietly at this, and she looked at me.

"Well, I guess I'd better go too" Rouge said. "Knucklehead's waiting for me at home, see ya, and great party last night." She told me, walking out the door.

(That moment, Chance's POV)

Damn. That's was the only word flying through my mind. I've been been having this feeling. A Feeling I haven't experienced since middle school. Images of Amy were fly through my head constantly.

"Damn...why cant I forget about her?" I asked myself.

_"Because you love her.."_ the voice in my head told me.

I grunted in misery, then a thought popped in my head, and I smiled.

"If she wont fall in love with me." I said to myself. "I'll force her to." I then let out a slight chuckle.

I haven't been like this in a while, years in fact. I then suddenly stopped thinking about that, wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

"No...I cant do that to her." I told myself again.

_"You know you want to"_ the voice said in my head again.

"No, I don't." I growled, trying to prove myself wrong, but I was in denial. I did love her. And that bastard Sonic only started liking her because _I_ wanted to go out with her.

I continued to sulk in my misery, as the scene of Sonic carrying Amy upstairs repeated through my head over, and over, and over, and over. I thought I was starting to go insane from that one memory. It was torture having that thought fly through my mind.

"I cant lose her..." I said started saying. "I cant lose to Sonic!" I kept repeating this for a minute, before sighing and giving up. It wasn't going to help me.

As I walked down the sidewalk, alone with my thoughts, haunting me, torturing me. I regretted what I had done. I tried to become a better person, and I did, but my past self was starting to creep back out, trying to suffocate me, trying to break free, or at least that's what it felt like. I finally got to my house about ten minutes later and I unlocked my door and walked inside. My sister then walked up to me from the kitchen ,she was a light blue hedgehog , currently dressed in jeans, and a blue denim jacket. Her name was Jamie. She looked at me and smiled sheepishly, a slightly worried look on her face. I then remembered that I forgot to come back home, and she was probably agitated, but wasn't showing it.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, a slight frown reaching her lips.

"A party.." I answered, adding a groan to my answer.

"Oh, alright. I was just wondering since you didn't come back last night. You had me worried there kiddo." She said. She then gave me a hug which I gladly returned

"You look tired.." she told me

I looked in the mirror, she was right, but not only did I look tired, I felt like it to. I was up all night, trying to drink my thoughts away, plus my worries, and my thoughts of love. If she'd have known I'd been drinking, since I'm only nineteen, She'd probably wouldn't have even spoken to me.

"I am." I said, slightly frustrated.

"look...take a nap ok? You look like you need it _badly._" she told me with a half smile.

"Okay Jamie." I told her. I then walked up to my room, and stepped into my room and plopped down on my bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Well that was the fifteenth chapter. Hope ya liked it, and it shed some light on Chance's unseen past, showing that he wasn't always a boy with a sweet heart. honestly I never planned for it to end like this but I couldn't think of anything else to write down next. It just seemed liked the perfect way to end the chapter.**

**Amy: Wow, I always thought chance was like how he is now.**

**Chance: Yea, i was kind of a jerk.**

**Sonic: You bet, knocking up two girls wasn't a bright idea, was it?**

**Chance: Shut up. (growls)**

**Sonic: Hey if it wasn't for me you'd still be like that.**

**Chance: (silent)**

**Amy: Don't be so harsh on him.**

**me: Wow, I wonder about you guys.**

**~Lindy~**


	16. a decision

(Later that day..amy's house -amy's POV-)

I was working on the sweater that I planned to give to sonic for Christmas...I smiled when I thought of him... I was almost done with the sweater..I only had a little piece of the sleeve left to do...I grinned wondering what he'd say when I gave it to him...I worked happily for the next few minutes until I realized I was done!

"Yes!" I yelled to myself happily.

I went downstairs and put the sweater in a small cardboard box with the matching shoes I got him and wrapped them in wrapping paper..then hid them upstairs under my pillow...I couldn't wait..I then looked at the calender... _"Only four more days.."_ I smiled and walked out the door..sick of being inside and wanting to do something..I walked out the door and then got a call on her cell phone..I opened it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey amy its me cream!" The voice said.

"Oh hey cream..whats up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing..its just with all the excitement and all...I forgot to get tails his present!" she told me, a bit worried..

"You what?" I asked..somewhat stunned.

"I know I know...I never usually forget anything..at least not this big..so can you help me?" she said.

"Well..." I started.

"Please?" she asked..

It was kind of hard to deny her..first of all she was a good friend to me..she also helped me several times over the years..so I guess I owed her one. Also I was done with my gift to sonic so I didn't really have an excuse no to...

"Ok fine" I told her..

"Thank you amy!..meet me at the mall...uhm.." She then went silent as if thinking "Oh yes by the food court I guess..." she then said.

"Ok cream" I said with a smile "You can count on me!

"Thanks amy! Your the best! Bye!" she then hung up.

I then brushed off my pink dress and walked towards the mall..

(that moment chances POV)

I woke up..with a somewhat groggy headache...I sat up in my bed..and looked at the clock..it seemed as though I only took a nap for a few hours...I sighed and got up out of bed..when I walked out of the door Jamie was there waiting for me

"Jamie?" I asked

She turned around and looked at me. "huh? Oh hey chance..looks like your up" she said..she then smiled...she always had a smile for me..it felt as though she was the only thing keeping me from plunging into insanity..

"Yea.." I told her.

"Well... if you want something I made some food for you earlier..you might want to heat it up though" she said..

"thanks Jamie" I said and then I gave her a hug..

"So wait" I started "hows it going with you and your boyfriend?" I asked...

"Oh I invited him over about half an hour ago..he should be-" she was cut off by the door bell "Oh that's him!" she said..blushing at the very thought of him...I smiled.

She then walked to the door and opened it..and a fire red hedgehog walked through the door.. "hey Jamie" he said with a smile

" Hey John." she said..and greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek..which he gladly returned..I grinned at this...I then walked into the kitchen and found a plate of bacon waiting for me..I then touched it..it was cold but nothing a microwave couldn't heat up..I put it in the microwave for about a minute and sat on the counter..and again thought about amy...

My thoughts were then interrupted by a loud 'ding!' I turned around and saw that bacon had heated up..I took it out and placed it on the table.. I watched how Jamie and john looked so happy together and wondered why I couldn't be like that with amy...

_"Because of sonic"_ the voice in my head told me..I grimaced when I heard it...

"Hey chance" I then heard a voice say..i looked up and saw john...

"Yea?" I asked

" Jamie and I are gonna go get a bite to eat..ok?" he asked.

"Sure John.." I told him.

"Ok see ya!" he said as he walked out the door jamie in hand..

"bye !" Jamie then said..they then walked out the door...

I smiled again..and I finished my bacon..and then thought of amy..again..images of her flashed through my mind..it seemed impossible to not think about her...I knew it was wrong..she was with sonic...I couldn't stop that...

_"You sure about that? That didn't stop you from knocking up those two girls at middle school...they had boyfriends to..."_ the voice then said.

"But that was different..I was different.." I said to myself...hoping to make the voices stop.

_"Oh your not different...your just wearing a mask of a personality hiding your true self.."_ it said again...

"No" I said.."this is who I really am.." I said again.

_"Stop lying to yourself...you know you want her_ "the voice said again..

"I do...but not enough to rip her from sonic.." I said.

_"You know what? You really need to stop lying to yourself..."_ it told me.

"I'm not" I said...

but the voice then came back

_"Yes you are..you want her...badly..why not use your old tactics to take her..."_

"No" I said.

_"Yes"_

"No"

_"Yes"_

"No"

_"Yes!" _

I then cracked..I gave in..I stood up...and got a call on my phone.

I answered it "Hello?"

"Dude! Your gonna be late for your shift! Were the hell are you?" I heard the voice yell..I noticed it as my coworker robert..

I then looked at the clock..oh god he was right...I then hung up and ran out the door towards the mall...

(that moment amy's POV)

I was waiting for cream at the food court like she told me to...I looked at the clock..

_"She should be here soon"_ I thought..I then looked around.

"Amy!" I heard. I looked behind me and saw cream..on the other side of the food court...I walked over..

"So you ready?" I asked.

"Yep!" she told me..

We then looked around..after a while we finally stopped at the cooking store...

_"This is the first place I met chance"_ I thought...I didn't really want to think about him...

"Maybe I can bake him something!" she said.

I looked at her..and nodded..we then walked in .."welcome to-" I heard a voice say..but then when I looked at were it came from it stopped...I stopped...and you want to know the first person I saw when I walked in? Chance the hedgehog...

( A few minutes ago chance POV)

I ran into the mall and heading for the cooking store.

"Damn If I don't hurry I'll be late for my shift! I cant get fired!" I told myself.

I then found the store and ran it.

"There you are!" robert said "You were almost late! Good thing you weren't..here's your uniform.." He then threw me my apron with the stores logo on it and my name tag..

"Thanks " I told him.

"No prob man..besides my shift ends in a few minutes.." he told me..

"Got ya..." I told him "I guess I'll have to hold down the fort.."

He laughed and patted me on the back.. "Nice enthusiasm " he said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but grin at this...

I then heard the door open.

"Welcome to-" I started but then when the girl looked at me I realized who I was speaking to...it was amy rose...

"Amy?" I asked.

"Chance?" she said..a little bewildered...

I managed to create a smile "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Cream stayed silent..

"Oh nothing just helping my friend with a Christmas present.." she told me..

"Oh ok..well feel free to look around" I told her..

"Go on cream..I'm gonna stay here" amy told the little rabbit..cream then walked around...

"Look" amy told me "we need to talk.." she said.

I then stared in confusion...wondering why in hell she would ever want to talk to me again after what happened...

**and that..ladies and gentlemen is the 16th chapter! Hope ya liked it..!SORRY! my brother was messing with my stories and decided it would be funny to mess with it! so he replaced the chapter! sorry about that!**


	17. ruined

**WARNING:prepare for the most shocking, impossible chapter yet of love triangle:a sonamy story( I give anglepie21 credit for giving me the idea for an important part of this chapter)**

(the store amy's POV )

"look" I told him "we need to talk.."

chance stared at me confused..

"listen..." I said "i know what happened to you in...middle school.."

he then looked at me..eyes wide..shocked..mouth open...

"w-w-what? Who the hell told you that?" he yelled

"rouge" I told him..he then frowned..

"dammit..." he then said to himself...

I looked at him..his face of shock turned to one of sadness..

"that was the last thing I ever wanted you to find out amy" he then told me

"look its not that bad..i mean your over it right?" I asked

he then looked at me and sighed "yea..but not totally.." he said "i still have urges.."

I looked at him... " so wait..why were you so mad this morning?" I said

he didn't have to answer "is it because you love me?"

he stared at me long and hard..he seemed hurt "listen amy" he started "can we talk about this later? I have work to do..I'll meet up with you later..ok?"

"fine.." I told him

after a while cream found the things she needed to bake cookies with,I helped her pay for it and we left the store..she thanked me for helping her and skipped home happily..i smiled at her...hoping that she would be happy as ever with tails...

I then took a walk for about an hour..enjoying the city..thinking about sonic...a breeze then picked up and I zipped up my jacket..it was chilly out...i kept walking when I got a call on my cellphone

"hello?" I asked

"hey amy" I hear..it was sonic..i giggled under my breath

"hey sonic..." I told him "whats up?"

"nothing ames..hey I wanted to ask..mind coming over tonight? I mean... its just that..i was wondering... if we could have dinner at my place.." he said...unsure of himself

I thought about it for a second..

"amy?" he asked..probably wondering why I hadn't answered

"yea?" I asked

"uhh..not to be rude or anything but whats your answer?" he asked

"sure" I told him "it'll be fun.."

"great...come around at about 8 ok?" he said

"sure sonic.." my phone then beeped in "listen" I then said " I'll see ya then ok? Someones calling me..see you tonight"

"ok amy love you!" he said..i blushed at these words and then hung up..i then answered the other line..

"hey amy, its chance" I heard him say

"hey chance.." I said..

"hey I got the day off..mind if we meet up at the park in about uh I dunno 7:30? I just want to talk to you about earlier" he said

" yea...i guess "...

"ok..meet me by the fountain..see ya there!" he then hung up on me.. I then started walking towards the park which was about 4 miles away..

(3 and a half hours later chances POV -park-)

I was waiting for a bit...hoping that she would at least show up..when I heard my name called out..i looked to my right and saw amy in her jacket and skinny jeans..i greeted her with a smile which she gladly seemed to return

"so" she asked "why am I here?" she asked

"well..." he started to say .."what I'm going to say you might not believe..whether you chose to believe it or not is your decision.."...

she looked at me a bit confused

"do you know the reason why sonic likes you?" I asked..she then looked at me puzzled

"what?" she asked in a confused tone...

"i said, do you know why sonic really likes you?" I repeated

" because he loves me" she said.. a little hurt..

I sighed "want me to tell you why? I pretty much deduced it...it wasn't hard to realize it... listen...before you met me...did sonic ever REALLY want to hang out with you?" I asked

"whats that suppos-" she started but then I cut her off

"answer the question" I told her "did he..or did he not?"

she then looked at me..a bit frustrated...then calmed down "now that you say it..." she started "no he didn't...until after I met you he didn't even pay me any attention...wait are you trying to tell me the only reason he started liking me was because he was..."she told me

I nodded..and she stood up "no..." tears then started to build up in her eyes "so your telling me the only reason he liked me..was because he was jealous?" she sobbed.

"amy I'm sorry..." I then walked up to her and gave her a hug...she sobbed for a while and looked at me "i need to talk to him...no...i need to give him a piece of my mind.." her emotion just went from sad to pissed..

"amy..do-" I started to say

" chance...don't... I need to deal with this..on my own..." she told me...i frowned...wondering why I had even tried..she then stormed off...in a mixture of sobbing and anger...i knew this wouldn't end well...

(sonic's house 8:pm-same day as last chapter- sonic's POV)

I was sitting down watching wrestling on my TV...this strong yellow echidna was so far

beating the crap out of a orange muscular fox..when I heard the door knock I was puzzled... wondering who the hell was knocking on my door...maybe it was amy..i asked her earlier if she wanted to come over..so I didn't hesitate in walking to the door...i opened it..and saw amy...crying on my doorstep.

"Amy?" I yelled I walked over to her "Are you ok?" I was concerned..wondering why she was crying..

"you..." she started to say "YOU LIAR!" she screamed. She then slapped me in the face so hard I fell on my ass.

"What the he- amy whats wrong!" I yelled

"You stupid liar..." she said sobbing " you only loved me out of jealousy..." she said..nearly choking on her words.. I was shocked...beyond reasoning...trying to gather what the hell was going on..

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me jerk..." she growled

" Amy I really don't know whats going on.." I said..and I meant it..i was bewildered...it stung were she slapped me..

" chance was right..." she then said..when I heard that my gut wrenched

"what?" I asked

"shut up.." she said "he was right! The only reason you loved me was because he was interested in me! You jerk!"she was screaming at the top of her lungs now.. and she was right..i tried to stutter out a response...or at least stutter out anything...but I stayed silent.

(8:00pm sonic's house -sonic's POV-)

I was waiting for amy..the table in the kitchen set up..food on it..while I waited I watched the television... I watched some football...on of the teams had just scored a field goal when I heard someone knock on the door.. I looked up and smiled. _"amy's here...time to let her in"_ I didn't hesitate to let her in..when I opened the door..amy was there..and it looked like she was crying..

"amy?" I walked up to her "whats wrong?" I asked

she then stared at me..tears in her eyes ..then I suddenly saw a sudden sure of anger in her eyes..i backed up a step.

"you...YOU LIAR!" she then slapped me across that face..it surprised me..so much that I fell on my ass.

"what the he- amy! Whats wrong?" I yelled

"you know whats wrong!" she yelled " don't play dumb with me!"

" amy! Really! I don't get it!" I told her confused..my face stinging..trying to gather what had just happened.

She then asked me "why do you love me?"

I stared in disbelief wondering were in the hell she was getting to..

"because I love you.." I told her

" THAT'S BULL AND YOU KNOW IT SONIC!" she screamed

I stared at her..

" chance told me the real reason.." she then said..making my gut wrench

"wh-what?" I then said

" the only reason you loved me was because he was interested in me!" she was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

I was shocked..wondering why chance would have said that.

"t-that's a lie" I told her

" oh is it? Then why was it that you only started paying attention to me soon after I met chance?" she asked furious...

I was silent..i then stood up "what? Are you kidding me? I love you amy!" I then yelled

"shut up" she said "you only loved me because of jealousy.." she then started crying " SONIC! How could you?"

I was silent...i didn't know what to say..

she was sobbing by this point "sonic..I..I.. I HATE YOU!" she then slapped me again but this time I was a bit prepared..i then watched her run away into the night..her sobs carried by the echo's of a silent street... it stung..no not the pain of the slap..but the ache of my heart..i knew I had lost her... _"she hates me?"_ I thought to myself..i then closed the door..and just stood there..hoping that amy would come back later..maybe so that I could apologize..even beg her to come back...but she didn't come back that night..


	18. back together

(chances POV)

I was driving down the roads..looking for amy..when she left she seemed pretty mad so it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what happened..I hoped she didn't take it to far...I then saw her..running by the road close to sonic's in tears..I rolled down the window..my intention of telling her that..was just to get her mad at sonic..I mean I was mad..but instead of only hurting sonic..I think I crushed amy even worse

"AMY!" I yelled. She turned around and walked up to the car.

"What?" she asked...she was trying her best to make herself seem like she wasn't crying..but it was impossible...she looked heartbroken... I felt horrible... _"I caused this...this isn't good... I gotta do something..I mean...I just ruined something perfect for her...all for my own selfish reasons.." _

"Amy...look I-" she then got in the car.

"what the?" I then said to myself I then noticed she probably wanted me to take her home..she wouldn't say it though...the look on her face was all I needed...

I then took the gear out of park and started driving down the road...she stared at the window...I saw her reflection in the window..she was crying badly..but was silent..as if she didn't want to worry me...but I was worried enough as it is...if she was crying this much, I was wondering what she did..her and sonic didn't deserve this.. I had to set things right...but I still loved her..then I thought _"is my love worth breaking her heart?"_

"Hey amy..do you want some music on?" I asked..hoping it would cheer her up at least a little..

"Sure chance..." the sadness of her tone was pretty bad..so I turned on the radio and found one my favorite songs for when I was in a bad mood...it seemed to work always for me so I gave it a try and put in 'I don't have to be me till Monday'

_{-the first notes of the song are played- I got me a brand new car...waiting in the driveway,shining like a bright new star...I've been wishing on everyday..to take me away...from here..so I called in where i work..told a little white lie..}_

I looked at her she didn't even notice the song at first... I was starting to consider if this would work or not.

_{no my back don't really hurt..but that's my alibi..I'd really take a ticket..to anywhere but there...call it an early weekend. call it going off the deep end..call it what you want..i made up my mind. I don't have to be me till Monday,Friday,Saturday,or Sunday! I ain't gonna face reality! Three days without punching a time clock! Three nights going nonstop! No work and all play...}_

I then saw the look on her face..she was starting to smile a little bit..but you could hardly tell..I started to think that my mind was playing tricks on me..

_{ I don't have to be me till Monday...yea.. I can do what I wanna do...be who I wanna be..i don't have no one to answer to...soon as I turn the key...a cash machine, gasoline and were outta here.. call it an early weekend..call it going off the deep end..baby you and me..can leave it all behind! 'Cause I don't have to be me till Monday! Friday, Saturday, Sunday!}_

I then saw it..she started smiling.. "Feeling better amy?" I asked..she nodded..and we continued with the song..singing along.

_{ I ain't gonna face reality...three days without punching a time clock! Three nights going nonstop! No work and all play...}_

I took a right turn singing along with the song along with amy who was now enjoying herself...seemed like the song did the trick...I smiled..thanking god that amy was in a good mood again...

_{oh I don't have to be me till Monday!...OOOH! Three days without punching a time clock! Three nights going nonstop! No work and all play...i don't have to be me...till Monday! I don't have to be me till Monday!(i don't have to be me) I don't have to be me till Monday! (I don't have to be me)till Monday!}_

She was smiling more now...the song definitely helped..i was about a few blocks from her house now...I pulled up into her houses driveway less than a minute later..I looked at her..she was smiling..

"Want me to let you out?" I asked.

"Sure chance.." she said with a smile looking at me..

" Ok.." I said..I then got out of the car and walked over to her side of the car..I noticed there were frozen patches of ice all over the driveway.. but I ignored that..I then opened her door...

"Thank you" she said she then twisted out of the seat and put one of her feet on the ground.

"Your welcome.." I said with a smile...and then the next second she put out her other foot to stand up..and stepped on an ice patch and slipped.

"AAH!" she yelled I tried to catch her but ended up with her falling on me..and then to my surprise her lips and mine connected.

(amy's POV)

"Want me to let you out?" he asked.

"Sure chance" I said..a smile on my face I started thinking about sonic..I know what I did to him was cruel..but I had to prove a point to him..

"ok" he told me.. he then got up and walked to my side of the car and opened up the door..

"Thank you" I told him.

"Your welcome" he told me he then helped my out of the car..then I stepped on something slippery. I tried not to fall but I fell on him..and accidentally kissed him! I blushed so badly wondering what had just happened.. he was shocked! I saw it on his face. I got up and stood up worried about what he might say.

"I'm..so sorry chance its just that I fell and..and..I'm sorry!" I told him

He stood up "Look amy it was an accident I get that...whoah..." He started breathing slowly...

"Look...when I told you about that...I was angry..I...sonic didn't deserve what happened to him..." he told me..

" Well in my opinion he did!" I told him "I know it was cruel but some things you just cant do without being cruel!"

"Still...what happened back there? You were crying when I found you...is it as bad as I think?"

I slowly nodded and he sighed "Dammit..." he said " look...like I said..I was still mad! I only told you about sonic like that for a reason!"

"And what was that reason?" I asked..confused..

"I was..." he then stopped "never mind...yes jealousy WAS the reason he started loving you...but that's not the reason why he STILL loves you...look...he doesn't deserve this... he needs you..more than you know..other wise..why would he have gone this far with you?" he asked...

I thought for a second..realizing that I might have made the biggest mistake of my life...

"Oh no..did I break up with him for-" But then chance cut me off.

"Wait YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM?" he yelled.

"Yea! What did you think?" I yelled back.

"I just thought you two had a huge argument! I didn't think this would happen! SHIT! I fucked this up BIG time!" he yelled.

" What are you talking about?" I asked him..concerned

"Look...I.. I am in love with you..yes..that's the truth...but dammit!I don't want to find love by destroying yours! Look.. I'm so sorry about this!" he then ran into his car and pulled it out of park and yelled " I'm going to fix this amy! I'll get sonic back for you!" he then drove off...a tear dropped from my eye... _"he loves me...but he doesn't want to see me hurt." _I thought...I then walked towards my house...hoping I would see sonic again...

(chances POV -an hour later-)

"I've been looking for this guy for an hour now.." I told myself... _"he's not home..hes not around this part of town for that fact..."_ I then stopped at a nearby bar for a break..I slipped on my jacket and walked in..I then looked around..it was pretty quiet..I realized this was the bar I went to a while back... just a few guys drinking their beers two couples kissing and one lonely guy sitting in the booth..he was wearing a blue jacket with the hood up..so I couldn't see his face...I then walked up to him.

"Need some company?" I asked.

"Huhn?" he asked..confused..he sounded drunk..i saw at least 8 empty glasses of beer...

"Chance?" he asked in a bewildered tone.

"Do I know you?" I asked..confused..he then took off his hood and I realized who I was talking to.

"Sonic?" I yelled..the blue hedgehog just growled and clenched his fists..

I backed up "Whoah dude calm the hell down..." I told him..this only seemed to get him madder in his drunk state..his words were slurred but he fully understood what was going on...

"Ahut up" he growled "Your the reason I lost amy...I OUGHTA KILL YOU!" he yelled. he then picked me up and rammed me into a wall.

The bartender and everyone else in the bar then looked at us.

The bartender then yelled "HEY! TAKE THAT SHIT OUTSIDE!" he didn't want this place to become a war zone..

"Fine!" sonic yelled. He then picked me up and then with a roar I never knew he could make through me out the door..I landed on the pavement outside with a grunt.

He ran outside and jumped on top of me "BASTARD! YOU JEALOUS FUCK!"he screamed. he then punched me in the face. I couldn't fight back..not that I really couldn't ..I just wouldn't I knew I deserved this.. the patrons in the bar stood..shocked.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?I FUCKING LOVED HER AND NOW I LOST HER! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!DAMN YOU!" he screamed..I saw tears in his eyes..he was heartbroken...confused and drunk..not sonics best combination.

"Look" I told him..I noticed my nose was bleeding.." I came here to set things straight..between you and amy.." I grunted...

"FUCKING LIAR! YOU CAME HERE TO MOCK ME!" He yelled and he grabbed my shirt and picked me up and threw me..I hit my car hit a thud..he then raced over and held me against it..then one of the guys who had been with their girl walked outside.

"Hey buddy calm down..." he said he then flipped out a badge " I'm with the police department...now..please calm down..I'm just here to help you.."

Sonic looked behind him and at the police officer...he then slowly...but reluctantly..loosened his grip...you could tell he was still pissed..but he didn't want to get arrested for assualt.

"Now..." the officer said "whats going on?"

We then explained what was going on to the officer...he then smiled "So lemme get this straight..he took your girl away from you?" Sonic then nodded "So thats it eh? Well..let me give you two a talk..." we then sat down on the curb... "Look...sonic and chance..is it?" sonic then nodded..I then did the same.. "Well...it looks like your buddy chance here realized what he did...look..he came to apologize..get it? Now go...get your girl sonic...she needs ya..." He then added "Don't go throwing people out of bars again..or else you may have to be arrested..." He then added a smirk to show he was joking.

"Heh...very funny... I'll be going now...amy I'm coming!" he then sped away..

"Well.." the officer then said to chance.."You screwed things up didn't ya? Well you'll find a girl...don't worry there's someone out there for everyone..you just have to wait...anyways..mind if I go back in? I think my girlfriend has been waiting long enough..."

"Sure man.. I gotta go anyways.." I then got up and he walked back inside..I got into my car and started driving away..

(amy's POV)

I was in the living room..by the fire..alone..mom wasn't home again so I had noone to comfort me...I just laid their...then closed my eyes..I then heard a knock on the door. My heart jumped. I looked at the door..I thought it was chance come to tell me he couldn't find sonic...my hopes weren't exactly at there highest..as I was at the door the knocking continued .

"I'm coming!"I told them..i then opened the door and there was sonic..in a blue jacket and slacks...staring at me..

"Sonikku!" I yelled..i then hugged him..he smiled a little ..

"Ames..I'm so sorry...I know I started loving you for all the wrong reasons...but I swear to god that changed..."

"I know sonic..." I told him..I then started to cry..

"Amy..don't cry please..." he said..I tried but couldn't stop...

"shh.." he whispered. He then cupped his hands on my face..lifted my head and gave me a kiss...i blushed..happy that sonic was with me again

"I'm sorry I slapped you..I was just so angry and sad..I thought you only loved me because-"

"shh...amy its ok...were back together and your happy...that's all that matters..." he whispered...

"thank you sonniku..." I then yawned...he then picked me up...and took me upstairs...he laid me on the bed..i giggled...

"sonic...?what are you doing?" I asked

"nothing amy...I just figured since I'm here...i might as well spend the night..you don't mind if I sleep with you do you?" he asked..

I giggled.." sure sonic...I wouldn't mind...I'm tired anyways"

" ok ames.." He then plopped down on the bed next to me..and I cuddled closer to him..he smiled and gave me a kiss..

I sighed with relief...and smiled at my cobalt boyfriend...

we then fell asleep in each others arms...

**honestly I know the fact that I got them back together within less than two chapters was kinda boring but I had to get them back together before Christmas! Besides... you cant stop sonamy forever! So I decided to rejoin them as soon as possible...while giving them reason to...so it wouldn't be like "hey lets get back together for no reason!" anyways thanks for reading! This chapter showed the fact that even though chance loves amy..he would do anything to make her happen..even if that means giving her up to sonic..this proves he has a heart...anyways thanks again for reading! Bye! **


	19. a double date?

(the next morning December 23rd-amy's POV- )

I woke up at about 8 AM in the morning...I rolled over and noticed sonic wasn't in bed with me..I sat up and looked around..

"Now were could he be?" I asked herself..I got out of bed and put on some new clothes and walked downstairs..and there I saw sonic at the table breakfast ready...it had pancakes syrup orange juice and some bacon...I smiled and walked to the table.

"Did you make all this sonic?" I asked him.

"Uh...sadly no...but its the thought that counts.. I guess" he told me.

I then thought for a second and asked "Then were did the food come from?"

"Oh well...I kinda bought it..cooking isn't exactly my strong point..I tried cooking this morning..and it didn't turn out so well.." he then pointed to the kitchen and I saw burnt french toast..eggs with eggshell still in them..i frowned and he saw it...

"Don't worry ames...I'll clean it up later..." he said with a half smile.

"No..I might as well do it now.." I told him...I then walked into the kitchen but in a flash he was right next to me.

" Come on let me do it..I made the mess" he said.

"Sonic...just let me do it..." I told him..

"Amy..i made the mess it shoul-" I then cut him off.

"Shh...don't worry sonic..just start eating..I'll be there in a minute.." I said..he let out a small grin and walked back to the table..

I then took a paper towel and wet it in the sink than wiped the mess off the table..I then walked to the table and noticed he was eating my bacon..

"sonic! That's my bacon!" I told him playfully as I walked over..he then looked at me.

"sorry ames..I was a bit hungry..." He then smiled sheepishly "You can have my bacon.." he said with a smile..I then grinned and took some bacon off his plate and chewed on it.

He then started eating his pancake.."can I have some of that to?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Sure ames.." he told me with a chuckle..he then gave me a kiss.

"Never mind..that will do" I said..still smiling.

His sheepish smile turned into more of a grin. "So.." he said changing the subject "what will we be doing for Christmas?" he asked.

" I'm not sure...I haven't gotten around to thinking about that ..but well think of something..wont we?"

He looked at me and said "Yea amy..we always do..." he then gave me another kiss making blush a little more..we ate our breakfast and walked out the door...

(tails POV)

Cream and I were in my workshop..adding some touches on the tornado when rouge walked into the room.

"Rouge?" I asked..kind of confused.

"Yea tails?" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked..

"Nothing I guess...just looking.." she told me.

I thought to myself for a second..rouge was never 'just looking' so I had to be careful..bet then again maybe I was overreacting a bit...

"Well...i guess I could let you look around.." I told her.

"Thanks tails.." she said and then she walked around the workshop.

I sighed..hoping that she wouldn't break anything..cream probably saw the look in my face so she walked over..

" Tails its ok to trust people you know...I mean..rouge isn't a bad person.." she told me.

"I know...I know...its just hard to trust anyone but you in my lab...I know you wont touch anything...but rouge? She's a kleptomaniac...she'll steal whatever catches her eye...or at least that's what she used to do.." I explained to her.

"Hey!" me and cream turned to the direction of rouge's voice "I heard that!"

Cream giggled to herself while I silently chuckled...I then grabbed my wrench and crawled under the tornado to add a new guidance system..since the last one went bad after the explosion at eggman's base...

"Hey cream..can ya pass me the blowtorch and my welding mask?" I asked her.

She nodded and went through my toolbox..she was a nice girl..i really liked her a lot and she knew it to...when she handed me my tools she gave me a kiss on the cheek..and I blushed... she smiled at this.

"Tails your red.." she said..giggling..

"Oh...am I?" I looked at the mirror nearby and saw that she was right..I might as well have been a strawberry...I laughed at this..she smiled..and I went back to work under the tornado..i put on my welding mask..and started melting together panels on the bottom so they wouldn't come loose again..

"Hey...cream?" I asked.

"Yes tails?" she asked.

"Well..I was wanting to ask..if ya would like to go out with me tomorrow.. of that's ok with you and all..." She stared at me for a few seconds and smiled "Of course tails!" she then hugged me..I blushed again..hoping it would never end...but of course it had to..she pulled away about twenty seconds later. "So..were will we be going tails?" she asked me.

"Uh...I honestly haven't thought that part out yet..." I told her...

"well then...I guess we better start thinking.." she said.

"I know a place you two can go.." rouge said when she walked back into the lab..

"Where?" cream asked..curious..

I just hoped it wasn't a bar..a strip club...any place without alcohol...those were the places that she normally went to...

"The mobius amusement park...I mean its only a mile off of station square..its a great place to go.." she said..

"That's a great idea!" cream told her...I sighed with relief...

"Well yea I guess so..." I then said..

"Hey..amy told me that she always wanted to go there with sonic..maybe they could come along to!" she said , excited...me I hoped this would be a 'just me and cream' date...but I guess she wanted to go on a double date...I sighed and she noticed..

"Look tails if you want to go alone with me that's fine...I just thought it would be more fun if sonic and amy came..that's all..." she told me..

"Its ok cream..i don't mind..really..." I then smiled "I guess we should call them" I said but then when I went to grab for my phone..it wasn't there..and rouge was gone. "Oh god..." I said to myself.."Don't tell me she stole my phone.."I then started running around...searching for rouge around the house.

" I knew it she stole m-" I then started to yell but then I saw cream holding up something...it was my phone..she had this disappointed look in her eye...

I sighed "Sorry cream...i was just...overreacting..where did you find it anyways?." I said sitting next to her..she then handed me my phone and kissed me on the cheek.

" Its ok tails..I forgive you.. anyways I found your phone in the tool box.." she said..with a slight grin on her face..I smiled..the worry fading away like a puddle on a hot day.. I then dialed amy's number and put the phone to my ear..

( amy's POV)

We were looking at the puppy's in a nearby shop by the street..they looked so cute...when I got a call on my phone..

"Oh! Rotten phone..." I said to myself..I then handed sonic my purse.." can you hold this please?" I asked..

He grimaced..but held it anyways..I then answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey amy its tails!" he said..

"Oh hey tails!" I said..

"oh..tails is on the phone?" sonic said..I shushed him..he frowned..but went silent anyways...sonic looked behind him and saw two girls giggle at him...he tried his best to ignore it but it didn't seem like it was working...this made me frustrated at them because I hated it when other girls did that..I then payed attention to tails again..ignoring this

"So..me and cream are going to the amusement park..." tails said.

_"I've always wanted to go there with sonic..."_ I thought to myself...

"...and we wanted to know if you'd like to come..." Tails then said..my jaw dropped..and sonic looked at me confused...

"Amy?" sonic asked...

"Hello?" tails asked..

"Yes tails of course! When is it?" I asked.

"Yes to what?" sonic asked..still confused..

"Uh..tonight? Yea tonight!" he told me.

"Great we'll be there!" I said I then hung up.

Sonic was silent for a few seconds and then finally said with that confused expression "Amy...we'll be where?"

"Oh sonic..tails and cream invited us to go to the amusement park right outside the city!" I told him...a smile on my face.

"Oh really? Cool!...when is it?" he asked..

My eyes widened..."Wait..I hung up before he told me...damn" I said to myself.

Sonic let out a disgruntled sigh.."I'll go ask him in a few minutes.." he said..that cheered me up in a few seconds.

"Thanks sonic.." I told him I then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome ames..well see ya!" he then sped off down the busy streets of station square...

**well there you have it...the nineteenth chapter...I'm thinking of ending the story at chapter twenty five...but it could be longer..or shorter...I'll tell you though the sequel to this story will be better..i have a WHOLE plot thought out in my head...and the best part about the next story? Takes place over a MUCH longer period of time..till June 2****nd**** till the end of the school year..so that means 'DING DING DING' longer story! Anyways...my birthday is tomorrow...on January 28****th****...*sniff* I'm 14...YAY! I feel so HAAAPPY!...anyways...**

**CAUTION:the next chapter will be ALMOST like the circus chapter...mayhem...fun...and water...LOTS of it..muahahahaha...and this may be sonic and amy's worst date yet...TRUE FACT!  
**

**Sonic and amy:(glare at me)  
me:what?**

**Sonic:water? I mean COME ON! I almost drowned because of your stupid circus chapter**

**me:shut up and take it like a man...**

**amy: well...she is right..**

**sonic:AMY! I thought you were on MY side!**

**Amy: I'm neutral in this..**

**me:HA! Even she agrees with me!**

**Sonic: oh god...don't make the next chapter to bad..ok?**

**Me:fine...NOT!**

**Sonic:HEY!**

**Me:(giggles with excitement)**

**(eggman burst into the room)**

**sonic:EGGMAN!**

**Eggman: wait..this isn't my base...**

**sonic: (kicks eggman in the face)**

**eggman: AGH! OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!**

**Sonic: amy run!**

**Me: uh... awkward?**

**Eggman: uh I think your to overprotective sonic..that's annoying..the girl can handle herself you know..**

**amy: YEA! I can handle myself thank you! (pulls out hammer)  
eggman: oh god...me and my big mouth**

**(END)**


	20. a future part 1

(tails POV)

I looked at the phone and noticed that amy had hung up on me...

"Whats wrong tails?" cream asked

"I guess she was so excited about going..that she hung up before I could tell her what time it was..." I told her..I sighed and put the phone in my pocket I went back to the tornado but then as soon as I grabbed my tools someone knocked on the door.

"Hey cream can ya get that? I'm kind of busy" I said. I then looked at her..she nodded and walked to the door... I then heard cream open the door and say "why hello sonic.."

He then heard sonic's voice "Hey cream..tails here?"

Cream spoke again "Yes he's working on the tornado in his workshop.."

"Cool..can I see him? I need to ask him something" I heard sonic's voice say.

"Sure sonic..follow me." creams voice replied..I grabbed a wrench and tightened a bolt on the bottom left wing of the tornado. I heard the footsteps slowly come closer as sonic and cream neared my workshop. Sonic and cream then walked into the workshop.

"Hey little bro..whats up?" sonic asked..I smiled at the comment.

"Nothing sonic..just working on the tornado as always.." I told him..

"I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here.." sonic said..sonic then noticed rouge who was fiddling with something..but I was to busy to care..

"Yes...were going at about..uhm...3:30pm I think?" I said..I then looked at cream who nodded.

"Oh thanks tails..well I gotta go...I only came here to find out what time it was" he said.

"Oh its ok...I understand" I told him "tell amy to be more patient next time.." I said with a chuckle.

"Will do...amy and I will get ready for later..see ya later!" sonic was then gone in an instant. I grinned. Cream then walked over.

"Since were going at three thirty and that's an hour away..I think you need a shower" she said. She then giggled.

"Fine..." I said..pretending to be annoyed. She just smiled and led me to the bathroom.

(sonic's POV)

I ran back to were amy was..I was only gone for about 3 minutes so she should still be in the same general area. I ran around and then I saw her on the other side of the street..she was still looking at the dog's...I smiled.

"Hey amy!" I yelled..she looked up from the show case and saw me. She ran over happily across the street. She wasn't paying attention though and a bus was driving down the road...straight for amy! Gut reaction kicked in and I sped over to her swooped her in my arms and got to the other side of the street before the bus rolled by.

"Amy! Are you ok?" I yelled..she was a bit frightened. A few people stopped by to see what happened. She shuddered.

"I-Its ok sonic I'm fine.." she said..I frowned and let her down.

"Amy..why'd you do that? You could have gotten killed!" I told her..she turned her face away from me...i frowned "sorry amy I was just worried...I didn't mean to yell..." I sighed..and looked at her..

"Well I guess we should be going home.." she said..I nodded and we both walked home to get ready for the double date with tails and cream..they walked their slowly at first..amy just watched the sights of the city..seeming to soon forget about her recent incident...she hugged me while we were walking down the sidewalk..I gave out a small grin which she noticed. Nearby there was a vendor selling chili dogs. "Chili dogs! Chili dogs only 2 dollars!" I looked at amy.

"Hey ames you hungry..I mean its almost noon...we haven't eaten in a bit..lets grab a quick snack before we go.." I said

"Sure but chili dogs sonic?" she asked..a questionable look in her eyes.

"Don't want chili dogs amy?" I asked..

"No..its not that..its just I've never had one.." she said...

I looked at her questionably..."Never had a chili dog amy?" I asked

"Nope..." she said, a smirk on her face..

I then looked at her then the vendor across the street...and then said "well I guess the first time ya try them is now!" I then grabbed her hands and ran over to the vendor..she had a somewhat awkward smile..considering the situation I didn't exactly blame her..

The vendor then looked at us "would you like something?" he asked.

"Yea" I said " two chili dogs please." I asked.

"Coming right up.." he said "would you like cheese?" he then asked "It comes with it so there's no price raise" he said.

I thought for a second. "sure.." I answered.

"ok you got it!" the vendor replied.

I then saw a dark blue car drive by and stop at the curb..chance stuck his head out of the window. I was confused at first. He then motioned for me to come over. I walked over.

"chance?" I asked..he nodded "what are you doing here?"

He frowned and answered "Well...I just wanted to say..I understand that you love amy...and I just wanted to say..I'm gonna give up on her...I've realized that I have no chance with her..." His frown then turned into a weak smile " I hope you two have a great time together..." he then stuck his hand out the window...we then shook hands.

"Thanks chance..that means a lot..." I then let out a smile. He then shook his head.

"I may still like her...but..like I said she's with you.." He then took his hand back in the window and back on the wheel...

Amy then looked over here "Hey chance!" she said..he just gave her a smile and a nod..telling her he recognized her...

"Well..I have to go to work..."he said.

"This close to Christmas?" I asked.

"Yea..well my and my co worker Robert are the only ones working..plus I get a bonus.." he said..I nodded..understanding.

"Well see ya.." he said..he then drove off.

I sighed..I then felt amy walk up behind me and grab my arm.

"Sonic, can I have four dollars?" she asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"The chili dogs silly.." she said.

"Oh! " I then dug my hands into my pants pocket and pulled out a brown wallet. I then took out four dollars and handed it to her.

" Thank you." she told me...she then walked over two the vendor and payed for the chili dogs.

"Thank you mam" he said "Have a nice day! And merry Christmas!" he finished.

She walked over to me and handed me a chili dog. "So..." she said "are they good?"

"Yea...at least in my opinion." I told her.

"Ok..." she said..unsure. She then took a bite out of it.

"Well?" I asked. She then gave me a nod of her approval.. "Its not bad." she said.

I smiled and we walked down the busy streets of station square passing by grocery stores,the mall, homes, and other things that the busy city had. She hugged me the entire time, staying close to me..It felt nice being this close to her.

" Hey sonic?" she asked.

"yes amy?" I asked.

" I know we've only been going out for a short time..but have you thought about our future together?" she asked.

I pondered the thought for a second,looked at her and told her "well...no I haven't in all honesty.."

"well" she said "ever since blaze mentioned that..question at the other day..during the game..that got me thinking..about..a stronger love..marriage..parent ho- " I then cut her off with a chuckle.

"Whoah amy.." I said smiling "One thing at a time."

the eighteen year old sakura hedgehog looked at me..she had a slight smile on her face "ok sonic" she then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "but we will talk about this sometime..wont we?" she asked..I nodded.

"Besides" I told her "you gotta finish school you know.."

She frowned. "I know I know...its just..I love you sonic..and I just would like to start planning now.." she said..we took a right to a side street..we were only a few blocks from her house.

"Amy...we have six months til you graduate..that's plenty of time.." I said.

"Ok sonic..."she looked a little upset.. we then walked up to her house..she smiled "want to come in?" she asked.

"Don't mind if I do.." I said. She then unlocked the door. We then walked in..she went to the kitchen and made herself a grilled cheese sandwich..I just sat on the armchair..thinking...

_"She is right though"_ I thought to myself. _"when she graduates we need to start getting ready.."_ I then continued in my deep thought.

Amy then walked over and sat on my lap "you thinking about what I said sonic?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled "good." she replied. She then gave me a kiss and I smiled.

"Anyways..lets get ready for the date" she said.

"Yea.." I said..we then walked into the bathroom...

**YAY! we finally hit the twenty chapter mark!honestly I know what I said last chapter but I decided to postpone the amusement park til the next chapter...so I now estimate about...I dunno...26-28 chapters now? Anyways thanks for reading! I feel bad for chance..and if my next book goes as planned..I feel REAAL sorry for him now. But I'm not giving out hints. Anyways..in case you don't know in my story sonic is 21..sorry for not mentioning the age earlier but it wasn't really relevant to the story until now..well im already starting on my next chapter!**


	21. a rough start

(three hours later -amy's POV-)

I was dressed in a pink skirt and a turquoise sweater.. and wore my old pair of red and white boots..which it felt great to be in again after a long time... Sonic walked out of the bathroom with a towel on after getting out of the shower..he brushed his quills back.

"Hey Sonic." I said..suppressing a giggle.

"Hey amy,uh..hmm..do you have something I can wear?" he asked.

I put his clothes in the washer earlier so I shook my head no, he sighed.

"Well...you have your car right?" he asked.

"Yea." I told him. He then walked over to the table in the middle of the living room and tossed me a pair of keys.

"Those are to my house." he said. "Mind getting me a pair of clothes?" he asked.

"Sure Sonic." I told him "You sure you'll be fine here alone?" I asked.

"Yea." he said "I'll be fine." he answered

"Ok Sonic...if you say so." I told him. I then walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes, we'll be at the amusement park in time ok?" I said.

He nodded and I walked out the door and locked it. I then walked to my car in the driveway. I hadn't used it in a week or two, I then got in and turned on the car. I was rewarded with the engine roaring to life. I smiled and then pulled out of the driveway and headed to sonic's house.

(18 minutes after Amy left -Sonics POV-)

I sat on the couch waiting for Amy...I flipped through the channels on the television, when I found there was nothing to watch I sighed and pressed the off button. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some orange juice, I heard something spill and I looked down, I sighed when I saw some orange juice on the tile floor. I went to clean it but then I decided to drink my orange juice first. I picked up the glass and drank it, I tightened my towel to make sure it wouldn't fall off...even though I had a pair of boxers underneath. I then heard the door open, I looked and saw Amy at the door.

"Oh your back I see." I said, totally forgetting about the spill on the floor.

"Yea, I got you some clothes." she said.

She then walked into the kitchen "Your still wearing the towel?" she asked.

"Either that or I'm in my boxers." I told her with a smirk.

"Oh? Really?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Your not suggesting something are you?" I asked, grinning.

"Maybe...maybe not." she answered with a smile.

I sighed, she then walked over to the refrigerator. That's when I remembered the spill. "Amy wait!" I shouted. But it was to late. She slipped in it. I ran over and caught her, but something didn't feel right. But I focused on amy.

"You ok?" I asked.

She nodded "Thanks Sonniku.." she said..I then smiled when she used my pet name.

She smiled for about 3 more seconds and then her face went from happy to shocked..her face went red suddenly..I was confused.

"S-sonic?" she asked.

"What Ames?" I asked.

"Y-your towel fell off." she said. I looked down and freaked out...noticing I was in my boxers. I thanked god I put them on earlier, other wise we'd be in a situation I wouldn't even want to think about. I then reached down and grabbed my towel and covered the lower half of my body.

"Amy..I'm so sorry..I didn't mean for that to happen." I said. I was so red in the face I thought that all the blood left my body and went into my head.

"I-its ok sonic..just get dressed." she said. I nodded and went into the bathroom. I then looked at the clothes she brought. I put on a white t-shirt and a green jacket. I then saw she brought a pair of jeans. Not the best in winter wear, but I put it on anyways. I then slipped on my shoes and walked out the door.

"Well..?" I asked.

She then walked over and gave me a kiss. "Sonic I wouldn't have given it to you if I knew it wouldn't have looked good." she said.

"True." I told her.

"Well..we should head to Tails house now." she said. I nodded and we walked out the door. I then picked her up, earning a smile from her beautiful face. I then ran towards Tails house. We reached his house in less than a minute. Tails was outside with Cream...waiting for us I guess. Tails was wearing a bright red jacket and a pair of khaki pants...Cream on the other hand was wearing a pair of jeans and was also wearing a matching red jacket.

"You guys ready?" Tails asked. I nodded and noticed that Tails was wearing the power increaser boots that chance wore when we fought eggman. Their sleek black color shined in the afternoon sun.

"Planning on running with me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep...I decided to try them out for myself." Tails said.

"Cool." I said. I then finally said "Well I guess we should get going..besides, I want to see if you can keep up with me." I said, a slight grin reaching my lips.

"Heh..I tuned these boots up pretty well ,so for once you might have to be the one catching up to me." he said, returning the grin.

"Oh really? Sorry Tails but that ain't happening." I told him, my grin widening.

"I bet you it will." he said.

"Boys come on, we have a place to be..remember?" Amy said.

"Yea..Amy's right..you boys can settle your dispute _later_...but for now lets have fun." Cream told us.

(Amy's POV)

The boys looked like they wanted to prove themselves, but now really wasn't the time. I sighed. It was starting to get colder outside as the afternoon breeze picked up. I hugged Sonic and he looked at me with a warmhearted smile. He then wrapped his arm around me and I smiled back at him..enjoying the warmth between us.

"Not to break up the great hug an all, but we gotta go if we want to make it on time." Cream told us..Sonic then nodded and picked me back up again.

"Lets see who get's who there faster Tails, my speed or your boots.." Sonic told him.

"Fine sonic your on!" Tails said with a playful smile. The 16 year old fox then picked up Cream bridal style and she blushed.

"Oh god..." I whispered to myself. I'm was pretty sure Cream shared my feelings about this but she didn't say a thing and neither did I. Then in the blink of an eye, Sonic was running so fast the scenery seemed to meld together. Dodging cars that were to slow to move out of the way, skimming through the city like a knife through butter. It was amazing..I knew Sonic could run fast..but not this fast. I then looked past his shoulder and saw Tails and Cream steadily catching up.

"Wow.." Sonic said, looking back. "Tails wasn't kidding when he said he tuned those things."

I only looked at him and smiled "Keep your eyes on the road lover boy." I told him.

He smiled at the comment and said "Amy..I could do this backwards and still make it there with you in one piece."

"Well even though you may can...don't try." I said "No point in doing things that could get us both hurt over a simple contest." I told him..

"Yea your right..I wont take any unnecessary risks...not with you in my arms anyways.." he said..again with that signature smile of his.

I giggled and he started to run faster. The scenery all seemed to blend into a painting of random colors, flying by faster than I could imagine. Tails was only about ten feet behind us..but matching Sonic's speed was wearing off his endurance..something Tails didn't have as much of as Sonic did. Sonic started to slow down and I saw the amusement park coming up fast..we then reached the front gate in no time..considering Sonic's speed..he then let me down and I gave him a kiss. Tails arrived about four seconds later..panting and out of breath...his face as red as Knuckles fur...he then let Cream down gently and nearly fell over.

"Tails! You didn't have to run so fast!" Cream told him. He nodded understanding, gulping down the cold air.

"Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?" she then asked playfully.

Tails then looked at her and finally said "Being with you already makes my heart beat fast enough. I was stupid enough to run this fast and almost _did_ have a heart attack." Tails grabbed onto her shoulder and stood up..steadying himself.

"You ok little bro?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded." Just give me about ten minutes.." he said, panting "and I'll be as right as rain.." Sonic nodded..understanding.

"You need help getting inside the park Tails?" I asked, smiling.

"No..I can walk.." he said. He then stood up and let go of Creams shoulder and started to walk..but slowly, towards the entrance. We were right behind him, Cream next him, ready to help him if necessary. But Tails made it to the ticket seller. A crocodile in was in the booth, reading a magazine. Tails then knocked on the glass and the crocodile looked up from the magazine.

The crocodile in the booth looked at Tails and then with a concerned face asked "Are you ok?"

Tails nodded and said "Two tickets to the park please." Tails was starting to breath better, but it was clear running that fast had got him pretty badly.

"Ok..that will be thirty dollars." the crocodile said..Tails then pulled out a twenty and a ten and handed it to him.

"Thank you..have a great time" the crocodile said,handing Tails the tickets..Sonic and I then walked up.

"Let me guess...same thing?" he asked.

"Yea.." Sonic told him. Sonic then pulled out two tens and two fives..handing them to the crocodile,who then handed Sonic the tickets.

"Thank you, and have a great time.." he said. I was pretty sure he said that to everyone. We walked towards the main entrance and met up with Tails and Cream.

"You guys ready?" Tails asked, suddenly looking a lot better than he had a few minutes ago. We nodded. "Good" he said. We then walked up to a small gate. A gray hedgehog wearing the parks security uniform was leaning on one of the scanners.

He looked at us and said "Just put your ticket in the slot here and walk on through."

Tails put his ticket in first. It went through and the scanners light flashed green. Tails then walked to the other side, waiting for us apparently. Cream was next, she put her ticket in. She got the same result. I then put my ticket in but the light flashed red instead. The guard looked at it and sighed.

"You payed for your ticket right?" he asked.

"Of course I did!" I told him. He then picked up a two way radio.

"Gerald!" he said,talking into the radio.

A crackle was heard on it then it said _"This is Gerald."_ it said.

"Ok..I got a pink hedgehog here..you see one pay for a ticket?" he asked. Another crackle was heard and then a beep.

_"Is she with a blue hedgehog?"_ he asked. "Yea" the guard told him.

_"Then yea they paid..let em through."_ he said.

"Alright..go on through" the guard said. I then walked through and waited for Sonic. He put his through and the light flashed green. He then walked over and gave me a hug.

"Hey...how come mine flashed red.?" I asked, confused.

"Who knows?" Tails said "Maybe a glitch with the machine.." We then walked towards the rides.

"Lets go on that one." Sonic told us..pointing at probably the scariest ride I've ever seen in my life.

"Heheh...no." I told him. He then looked at me.

"Come on Amy..it'll be fun.." he said, a sly smile on his face.

"Never...it actually kinda scares me." I told him.

He sighed. "Fine..." he told me...

"Hey, just because I won't go on doesn't mean you shouldn't. Don't let me stop you from going on." I said.

"You sure Amy? I hate leaving you alone..." he said. I then smiled and gave him a hug.

"Its ok..I'll just stick with Cream and Tails till you get back ok?" I told him.

"You sure? I can just stay with you..." he said.

"No no...go have your fun, I'll be fine.." I said. He then smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Ok Amy..and Tails..make sure nobody even lays a hand on her.." Sonic told him, still smiling. Tails then nodded.

"I'll be back!" he told us. He then sped towards the entrance of the ride. I smiled.

"So...Amy? What do you want to do while were waiting?" Cream asked. I thought for a second..then looked at a nearby ride. It was smaller than the one Sonic went on, but not small enough to be a ride that little kids went on.

"How 'bout that one?" I asked. Tails and Vream looked at it. Next to the entrance to the ride was a sign that said ' the Thunderbird'.

"Ok lets go!" Tails said. Cream nodded and we walked over to it. Luckily there was nobody in line. The person running the ride looked at us.

"Ok.." he said..he then walked to the gate and let us in. he then walked in the small booth next to it and said "Now..please sit down. All loose items such as phones,hats,sunglasses, or cameras should not be brought on. if you drop them while on the ride the park will not be responsible for them. Make sure your hands and feet are in the cars and all safety bars are locked in place." We all looked back and nodded.

"Ok then! If your all ready enjoy the Thunderbird!" he said. The ride then started. It started to roll up the incline. About halfway I saw Sonic in line on the other ride.

"Sonic!" I yelled. He looked up and saw me.

"Hey Amy!" he yelled back "Having fun?"

I started getting nervous as we got closer to the top. "More like second thoughts!" I told him. He laughed. He was starting to get farther down as we went up the incline..

"Well..I don't know what to say Amy...except hold on!"he yelled. I sighed. Tails then said "Don't worry amy..we'll be fine..your FAR more likely to die in a plane crash than on a roller coaster..." he said. My eyes widened and Cream elbowed him in the gut. He let out a grunt.

"That wasn't funny Tails." she said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." he groaned. "I was just stating statistics." he said.

We were then on the top of the incline. I held my breath and Tails put his hands up in the air. Cream closed her eyes, And we sped down the hill. I screamed. It was a normal reaction I guess. Tails was laughing so hard he couldn't stop. Cream was keeping her eyes shut, holding the safety bar with a death grip. The cart then took a sharp turn to the right. Creams body jerked to the right so she then grabbed Tails arm with a death grip and he winced in pain. The cart was going a lot faster now. I kept my eyes open though. We then came to a loop.

Cream opened her eyes and muttered "Oh god..." Tails just kept laughed. Cream screamed yet again, When we rode the first loop. I smiled and and stayed silent, now enjoying the ride.

"That's the spirit!" Tails yelled. I looked back and nodded at him. The ride lasted for about another minute until it came to a stop. The intercom then ringed.

"Thank you for riding the Thunderbird..we hope you enjoy the rest of your day here at the park. Please exit the left side of the carts." We did and walked to the exit. When we got there Sonic was waiting for us.

"Hey Ames. Like the ride?" he asked.

"Liked it? I loved it! That was fun!" I told him.

"Heheh..see? I knew you would" Tails said as he and Cream walked up to us.

"Well I kind of liked it..even though I screamed the whole time." Cream told us, with a slight smile.

Sonic smiled "Glad you liked it, and this time Amy I'm staying with you." he said. He then wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"How cute.." Cream said. Tails only response was a small chuckle.

Sonic then slowly, but reluctantly pulled away from the hug.

"Ok guys..what next?" Sonic asked us. I shrugged.

Tails then said "Hey how about bumper cars?"

"Well guys? Up for it?" sonic asked. I nodded and Cream said 'sure'.

"Wait...where is it?"I asked. We waited for the next ten seconds at least. Nobody answered.

"Wait a second." I said "I'll be right back" I then walked up to one of the guides of the park.

"Excuse me sir." I said. He turned around.

"Yes?" the mongoose turned around and asked.

"Do you happen to have any maps of the park on you?" I asked.

"Yes mam i do." He then reached into a small bag and pulled out a map "Here you are." he said, handing it to me.

"Thank you." I told him. I then walked back to the others and handed Sonic the map.

"Uh...ok." Sonic said to nobody in particular. He then opened the map and looked at it.

"Hmmm..I think were here." Sonic said pointing to the map.

Tails then walked over "But that cant be right..were nowhere near an arcade.." Tails pointed out.

"Hey..who's got the map? Me or you?" Sonic asked.

Tails then snatched the map from his hands and replied "Me." I let out a small giggle and Cream just gave tails a half smile, telling him that she was pretty amused.

Sonic then looked at Tails with an annoyed expression, but Tails ignored this focusing on looking at the map."Well..." Tails said "We seem to be here on the northern part of the park, considering the Thunderbird is right here." he said pointing at the map. Sonic then snatched the map.

"Hey!" Tails shouted, But Aonic was already looking at the map again. I just watched them bicker, Cream gave me a look that said 'this won't end well'. I only nodded in response.

(normal POV)

Tails looked frustrated now, but then he smiled. Amy wondered what he was up to now, but Sonic was to busy looking at the map to notice.

Tails then shouted "Eggman!" sonic's face turned into a face of anger as he turned around to meet the threat...but when he turned around and saw nothing but a few people walking by. Tails then ran by Sonic and snatched the map. When the cobalt hedgehog finally figured out what happened he growled at tails, who was happily chuckling at atleast twelve feet in the air.

"TAILS! That wasn't funny!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh? It wasn't?" the twin tailed fox asked with a smile.

Sonic then jumped in the air and tackled tails. Tails let out a yelp, surprised. They both crashed to the ground. Amy then ran over shocked and tried to pull sonic off of Tails. Cream ran over and tried to do the same.

"Sonic! leggo!" Tails yelped.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled "Cut it out!"

But Sonic wouldn't budge. A small crowd soon surrounded the foursome.

"SONIC!" Amy growled. Sonic then looked back in time to see a hammer hit him in the head. Sonic flew about 8 feet until he hit the ground with a grunt. But he jumped up, acting unharmed. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow..." he said to himself. Amy glared at him..hammer in hand. Sonic then looked up and saw her. His eyes widened and he backed up a few steps.

"Sonic!" she yelled "Whats wrong with you?"

Tails then walked behind her "Look amy its ok..I'm fine. Don't yell at him."

Sonic then walked up to amy and said "Amy..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to get mad like that..its just.. " Sonic then looked around..he hated being watched by everyone. Sonic looked at the ground, unable to look at her. He sighed. "Hold on.." he told her. He then grabbed Amy's hand and they suddenly started moving fast to the other side of the park. Tails then looked at Cream who shrugged and grabbed onto Tails,who then holding onto cream..ran after sonic.

(Sonic's POV a minute earlier)

I snatched the map back from tails again and then started looking at the map again.

_"Wow...this is probably the dumbest thing to fight over.."_ I thought.

I then heard Tails shout "eggman!" I turned around, ready to face eggman..but I didn't see him. I wondered where he was, but I didn't see him. I was about to look back and ask Tails where he was when I felt the map get snatched out of my hands. I looked up and saw tails, a good 12 feet in the air, holding the map. He had a smirk on his face.

"TAILS! That's not funny!" I yelled. He just smirked. This got me mad. I was actually worried that eggman was here. I was worried that he might hurt Amy again, or someone else, but dammit Tails went to far that time. I then jumped at Tails and tackled him.

He yelped and we both hit the ground.

"Sonic! leggo of me!" Yails yelped. I ignored him, and continued to hold him down

I then felt amy grab me, but I didn't pay attention to her,or what she was saying. I then heard a growl. This startled me because I knew who it belonged to.

I then heard Amy yell "SONIC!" I looked up just in time before amy's hammer plowed into my head. I soared through the air until I hit the ground with a thud. I then hopped back on my feet.

"Ow..." I told myself. I then looked up again and saw amy, giving me a death glare. I gulped, hoping this wouldn't end badly. I backed up a little. My eyes widened.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled "Whats wrong with you?"

"Look Amy..its ok.." Tails told her..trying to calm her down. I sighed with relief when he said that " I'm fine. Don't yell at him."

Cream looked a bit shocked, that Amy would have even thought of hitting me. In fact..everyone was shocked. I then finally noticed that a crowd of people had surrounded us, watching what was happening as if we were an attraction ourselves. It made me feel uncomfortable. I mean, we came here to have fun, not to fight. I mentally cursed myself for putting us in the situation.

I then walked up to Amy. She looked at me. " Amy..I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to get mad like that..its just.." I then looked around..everyone around us..listening..watching..I sighed and grabbed her arm. "Hold on" I told her. She then gave me a confused expression. I then started running..holding on to her making sure I didn't let go. I looked back. She stared at me,silent. I then saw Tails and Cream not far behind. I then stopped at a nearby gift shop. Tails then caught up less than a second later.

I then turned and faced Amy. " You were saying?" She asked.

I nodded and took a breath. "Look when he said that I honestly thought that you..and the other people in the park were in danger of being hurt. I don't take things lightly when it comes to things like that Amy. I know I went to far...I admit that."

"I should be apologizing Sonic..I over reacted..and hit you with my hammer...I shouldn't have done that.." she said..she looked at me worried "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked.

I shook my head "No Amy..I'm fine.."

"Well..I guess I should apologize to..since you two are...I didn't know that would have set you off. well I thought it might, but I took my chances anyways..and I shouldn't have done that."

I nodded at him..accepting the apology..Amy then gave me a hug. I smiled happily, glad that we where back on even terms with each other.

"Now..lets just have fun now.." Amy suggested.

"Yea..I mean..it was a rough start...but we got past it.." Cream said. Tails and I smiled.

I then saw the bumper cars. "Well." I said "Looks like we didn't need a map after all."

The guys looked up to see what I was talking about, and one by one they grinned.

"Well? Lets go!" Amy said out loud. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ride. Tails let out a soft chuckle while he lead Cream to the ride,not far behind us..leaving our rough start behind us.

**Well...I have to admit...this was long. A little over twice as long as most of my chapters..between school...homework..writers block...and other problems...it's getting harder to write this story. Hopefully I wont run into this problem again...but who knows? I sure don't...but I'm not giving up! Never! I hope you liked the chapter!THANKS!**

**-Love lindy101-**


	22. fun and fear

(bumper cars amy's POV)

I drove around chasing sonic..who knew I was getting closer every second. He took a sharp left turn and I did to..he was going fast..but I was slightly faster. I rammed him at full speed. His car jolted forward and into a wall. but he was wearing his seat belt so he was fine. He looked at me and gave me a smile. I was then rammed in the side by tails.

"Got ya amy!" he yelled.

"Ha ha very funny ta-" Then cream rammed me on the other side.

"Cream!" I told her "Get them not me!"

"Oh sorry.." she said..she then backed up and rammed sonic who let out a grunt.

Cream smiled and I then backed up and sped around the bumper cars course, sonic close behind me.

" You'll never get me!" I told him. He just broke out a smile.

"Oh yea? Then whats this?" he said he then sped up got to my side and rammed me.

"Good one! But your gonna be eating those words!" I told him, ramming him back. Cream then ran into tails, who rammed into sonic on accident. A loud beep on the intercom sounded.

"Ladies and gentlemen..your time is up..please proceed to your exit and have a great day."

We all then got out of the the cars and I hugged sonic. He smiled and we walked out of the exit..leaving the cars for their next passengers..I grabbed sonic's arm and hugged it. Sonic looked at me and gave me a smiled..which I gladly returned.

"What next?" he asked. Tails and cream looked at him and shrugged. Sonic gave me a look that said he was stumped to...I sighed and looked around. I then saw a bungee jumping station. I looked at it and said "How about that?" I asked. He looked at it.

"No..way am I getting on that..." cream said out loud. Tails let out a chuckle which was swiftly returned with a glare, at which tails shut his mouth when he saw.

"I don't see why not amy.." he told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

He laughed softly. "Amy..I shot myself out of a cannon and into a pool of water...ran into eggmans base nearly blowing everyone up in the process jumped off of a waterfall to save you..saved you from killing yourself...and you think I wouldn't do _this_ with you? This is kids play ames.."

I nodded and we walked towards the bungee jumping station. When we got there the line was too long..I frowned.

(sonic's POV)

When we got to the bungee jump station the line was a bit too long..I looked at amy who let out a slight frown. I sighed. I looked up and saw the arcade nearby..I then got an idea.

"Hey.." I told her..she then looked up at me. "How about we head to the arcade? We can play a few games and come back when the lines not to long."

She then let out a small smile. I liked it when she smiled, and it killed me when she didn't. She then nodded and we walked slowly through the crowd...enjoying the day. We got there in less than a minute. I then walked to one of the the coin machines and pulled out a twenty from my wallet.

"That much?" she asked me. I nodded and put it in, and twenty dollars worth of coins spilled out. We stuffed them into our pockets, and headed inside. We headed to the hockey table first.

"You know how to play I presume?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yep..and I wont go easy on you sonic." she told me. I smiled.

"Nor will I go easy on you miss rose.." I said. She giggled when I called her 'miss rose'.

I went easy on her at first..i know I lied when I said I wouldn't go easy..but something you just have to give your girl a break on..letting the occasional puck go in here and there...I then started doing it faster, not going easy on her... every time she got close to getting her puck in I knocked it away faster than she could blink..she frowned at this and I finally let her puck go in..letting her score the winning goal. She cheered and I let out a small clap.

"I won!" she said out loud, clearly enjoying the taste of sweet victory.

I chuckled and said "I let you win ames."

"Sure you did sonic.." she told me..a slight smirk on her face. I smiled and walked over to her. She gave me a kiss and my smile grew..we then walked over to the 'Dance Dance Revolution' game...I won it 5 times in a row...she pouted and complained I was to fast for her, and that it was unfair..I only laughed and gave her a hug. We played duck hunt then.

A bunch of ducks flew from the side of the screen and I shot at them and missed. I frowned and tried again but no avail. She smiled and took the gun. The ducks flew from the side of the screen and she shot them all down.

"Nice aim.." I told her.

"Thanks.." she said. We played for about 20 more minutes till I ran out of coins.

"No more?" she asked. I pulled out the insides of my pockets and shrugged.

"Ok.." she then added.

We then walked out of the arcade..my arm around her shoulder. We then walked back to the bungee jump station and were relieved when we saw that the line was halved..leaving only about 10 people in front of us..tails walked behind us...his usual cheerful grin on his face.

"Enjoy the arcade?" he asked. We nodded.

"Heh...wait wheres cream?" I asked.

"Oh she's waiting over there." tails said. He then pointed at a carnival game..which was 'Whack a Mole'. Cream waved at us and we waved back.

"Anyways.. enjoy the bungee jump!" tails told us. He then ran back over to cream who pointed at the giant teddy bear on the racks. He then nodded happily and payed the man running the game a dollar and then picked up a small hammer... I we then moved up in line..leaving only six people in front of us. Amy was staring at the Christmas decorations around..I looked at my watch seeing it was about 4:00...I knew it was going to get dark in about an hour or so..we then moved up in line again after about two minutes...only 4 people in line..I tapped my feet impatiently...amy gave me a hug..trying to calm me down..it worked and I smiled at her, which she happily returned. We then moved up again..shortening the gap to two other people. I looked back at cream who was now holding a giant stuffed animal..hugging tails, who was enjoying every second of it. I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled though his blushed face. We then moved up again...waiting for our turn. After about three minutes the red hawk who ran it let the last two people out and smiled at us.

"Welcome to the bungee experience..come on in!" he said. I nodded and walked in..when we got to the platform and the attendant strapped us onto a long bungee cord.

"Ok..none of you have vertigo right?" the hawk asked. He then let out a stifled

"No sir.." amy told him.

"Good..ok..if it gets a little to wild for ya then just say 'stop' and I'll stop it for you..otherwise enjoy your time!" he told us. He then gave a thumbs up to the other operator, who returned it and pressed a button. The platform then lifted up a good seventy feet. I looked down and whistled. Amy looked down and had a worried look on her face.

I chuckled."Not backing down are you ames?" I asked.

She then had a determined look on her face. "No way sonic.." she said. I then smiled.

"Good!" I told her. She then walked towards the edge. I walked after her and grabbed her by the side. "Ready?" I asked. She didn't respond though..I saw a look of fear on her face. She then grabbed me tightly.

"Amy?" I asked her. She then looked at me.

"You ok?" I asked.

She then shook herself out of it and nodded.

"Amy..talk to me..are you sure your ok?" I asked again.

"I'm fine sonic! Ok?" she yelled.

The hawk then yelled "You guys ok up there?"

" Yea! We'll be down in a minute!" I called back.

"Lets just do this.." she then said.

I reluctantly nodded and held onto her. We then scooted close to the edge. She let out a small whimper..barely above a whisper but I still heard it.

"Amy..you sure about this?" I asked. I was worried.

She then suddenly jerked forward off the edge...determined to prove something. This caught me off guard, and we both tumbled over the edge and plummeted to the ground.

While we were falling I immediately looked down (or technically up) and then looked up ( you get what I mean) while the pavement sped up close to us.

Amy then clenched her eyes shut and buried her face in my chest, stopping her from screaming. We then both were abruptly jerked back up towards the platform. After about a minute more of this it finally ended. And we were hanging by our feet, about 15 feet above the pavement. We were then slowly lowered to the ground. In less than 30 seconds we both had our feet on the ground. The red hawk then came up to check on us.

Amy shuddered, probably frightened from what happened. But the look then disappeared as she tried to calm down..but the attendant wasn't sure.

"Oh god.." the hawk muttered. "Why didn't you say stop?"

"She's the one that jumped, bringing me with her. Why she did it I'm not completely sure." I said...i knew I sounded like a jerk...but I told the truth. He then gave me a look that said 'you still could have done something' I sighed and looked back at amy..who had calmed down by now.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes sonic.." she told me. Her voice was shaky..but otherwise..she was ok..I frowned though.

"Amy..why'd you do that?" I asked her.

"Lets just go.." she then told me...I reluctantly agreed..not wanting to get in an argument..i figured we could talk about this later,and we walked back to the carnival games and we saw a very happy cream, holding a giant stuffed bear with a blushing tails.

"He won me the bear!" cream told us. Amy's smile returned again and they started talking again..tails then saw the look on my face and walked over.

"Whats wrong sonic? Somethin' happen?" he asked.

"Yea..I'll tell you later." I told him. He shrugged and walked over to cream again..who again hugged him.

After few more rides and attractions we rode the bus home because tails didn't want to risk having a heat attack again...from running. When he brought that up I nearly laughed my head off. When we got off at the bus stop cream and tails headed home..soon swallowed up bye the busy streets of station square. Amy and I walked down the streets. Passing by a few shops but one shop particularly caught Amy's eye..she ran over to it and looked through the glass. When I walked over I noticed it was a jewelry shop..and what she was looking at specificity were the wedding rings...

"Amy?" I asked.

"Yea sonic?" she asked..tearing her gaze from the rings and looked at me.

" I think we need to talk.." I said..i figured if we were gonna talk about this we'd do it at home though.

"Oh please sonic..I was just a bit scared and overreacted! Its ju-" I then cut her off mid sentence.

"Amy...don't worry its not about that..its on a completely different subject..." I said..calming her down. She then let out a relieved sigh and we walked towards her house.

**And there you have it! The long awaited chapter twenty two(quite literally)! Sorry about it being a day later than it should have the next chapter is going to be called 'A future part 2' this chapter is going to be seriously obvious...but eggmans going to make one heck of a dent in their plans! And chance will be his main weapon! Sorry if that's a spoiler but how it happens is up to your imagination until it comes out! Until then thanks for reading! Review the story so far please!**

**P.S im not going to be able to update this story soon..im grounded =(**


	23. a future part 2

([five minutes later] amy's house -sonic's POV-)

Amy sat on the couch..watching TV...I was sitting next to her, watching it too..but glancing at amy occasionally to see how she was doing. So far it seemed as though she had completely forgotten what had happened at the bungee station, which made me somewhat relieved. She then grabbed my hand and hugged my arm. I smiled, but she was looking at the TV so she didn't notice. She was again, staring at the TV as if something would pop out and hit her in the face. I then decided to speak up.

"Amy..remember earlier when I said I wanted to talk about something?" she looked at me and nodded.

"Yea..what was it?" she asked.

"Well..I saw you looking at the wedding rings at the jewelry store.." she then blushed a bit after I said this.

"Well..you do know I'm almost out of high-school..and..never mind.." she said. I frowned.

"No no...continue..." I told her.

"Promise you wont laugh?" she asked.

I then smiled "I promise..." I stated truthfully.

"Well..ever since I met you in middle school...I always dreamed of marrying you." she then looked at me..as if I was going to laugh at her.

I smiled "Now why would I laugh at that?" I asked.

"Well..I know its weird that a twelve year old girl dreaming of marrying someone already.." she said.

"Well..maybe to you but not to me...in fact..I don't think anything about you is weird.." I told her. She then smiled and hugged me a bit tighter. I chuckled and returned the hug happily.

"So..about the marriage thing.." she said. I looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we get married after school ends?" she asked. I then frowned.

"Ames..I would..but sadly I can't..not yet..don't take this the wrong way" I said. She then sighed.

"Why not?" she asked, obviously disappointed.

"I have reasons..that's all. Trust me" I told her...I didn't want to tell her it was because of eggman...but I was pretty sure in her mind she already knew that. She then sadly nodded and looked down.

I then kissed her on the cheek. "Don't be so sad..I mean you still got me right? And I got you..so were fine." I said. She smiled a little but I could still see the look on her face.

"Look..I know its not the answer you wanted but its the truth ok? Would you have rather I lied to you?" I said. She looked at me and sighed.

"No..." she said. The tightness of her hug lessened and she let go. I hated seeing her sad like this. I wasn't trying to,but I was making it worse. I put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry amy..I'm not trying to get you sad..I'm just trying to talk.." I said. I then heard a knock on the door.

Amy stood up to get it but I grabbed her arm. "I'll get it.." I said. She smiled a little and sat back down. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw chance on the other side, he seemed a bit saddened.

"Chance?" I asked.

"Hey sonic.." He then smiled awkwardly. He then saw amy and his gaze shifted to the floor.

"Uhh..did I come at a bad time?" he asked.

"Uh..no..not really.." I said.

"Well..I don't want to intrude an all.."

"Um..ok..so..why are you here?" I asked.

"Well..I was going to ask if I could hang out with you guys for Christmas but...like I said I don't want to intrude..." he then sighed, a depressed look on his face. I knew his sister, Jamie, from way back during elementary..I wondered why he would need me when he had her..

"Whats wrong with being with Jamie?" I asked.

"Shes spending it with john..her boyfriend.." he grumbled.

"Well...sorry..I can't exactly help you there.." I told him.

"So where you headed in a bit? Just curious.." I asked.

"The diner up on Hemington.." he said, obviously depressed about his situation.

"Ok..and again sorry I couldn't help more.." I told him.

"Its ok..I wasn't exactly thinking I was gonna get anywhere with this anyways.." he then took a step back and turned around. "See ya later!" he said.

"Yea...see ya.." I called back.

I then sighed, closed the door, and walked back to amy.

"Wow...alone on Christmas...that's..that shouldn't even be happening." amy said. I nodded.

I then got an idea. "And I think I may have a solution.." I told her. She then gave me a curious glance.

"And what may that be?" she asked.

"You'll find out.." I told her, a slight grin on my face. I then picked up my cellphone and checked my contacts. I flipped through the names.

_"Amy,cream,knuckles,tails,chance,shadow,..aha.."_ I thought to myself. I then clicked the dial button and put the phone to my ear.

"Who are you calling?" amy asked.

"Someone who may be able to help chance.." I said.

She smiled. "That's thoughtful of you sonic.." she said. I returned her smile and gave her a hug. Then someone finally answered.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hey sally!" I said. Amy's smile then immediately faded into a deep frown.

"Sonic? Is that really you? Oh sonic, I missed you!" sally nearly yelled at over the phone.

"Sally..I have someone you may want to meet.." I said. I figured chance would like sally, she was good looking, and somewhat nicer than she used to be.

"Is he tall, dark, blue, and handsome?" she asked.

"Haha...very funny sally..but no. his name is chance..and I'm pretty sure you'd like him.." I said. Amy then gawked at me, as if startled that she was the one I called. I looked at her and gave her a slight kiss on the forehead, causing her to blush a little. She then relaxed a little as I waited for sally to say something back.

"Oh really?" she said. " I know I heard that name before..in high school...anyways..sure..I'll check him out.." she said. "Where would he be right now?" she asked.

"Well.." I then put my brain to work. It was about a mile away to the diner so, it would probably take at least ten to fifteen minutes for him to get there..and sally was about twenty minutes away, in the other side of station square..since she was going to leave after him now I guessed she would get there a little while after him.

"You'll find him at the diner on hemington..you know it?" I asked.

"Sure sure..well..whats his story?" she asked.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Well there's got to be some reason your setting me up with him.." she stated.

"Yea..he's alone on Christmas..." I said.

"Ow...I hoped nobody else would feel my pain.." she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well I'm alone on Christmas too..it sucks..badly." she told me, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Oh..well.." I was unsure how to respond at this moment...in fear of saying the wrong thing.

"Anyways..like I said, I'll go check him out.." she told me.

"Ok..well..bye.." I said.

"Bye.." she replied. I then heard a click and the dial tone so I closed the phone. Amy then looked at me.

"You sure he'd be even able to handle sally? I mean, you barely could.." she muttered.

"Yea I'm sure..." I told her. In reality I wasn't sure..but..for some reason I knew he could. I smirked, and then looked at amy.

"Ok sonic..whatever you say.." she said, obviously not believing me.

I sighed, understanding how she felt about sally. Ever since I stopped dating sally, shes been trying to get attached again, so amy has always been cautious of her.

"I don't like seeing chance like this ok..I've known him for a while, and he just needs to be helped back up to his feet..and sally's the one who can do it..ok?" I said.

"Ok fine..I'm just worried that it might not work.." she told me.

"I'm sure it will.." I then decided to change the subject.

"Anyways.." I started, snaking my arms around her, she smiled at me and I returned it. I gave her a kiss, making her blush a deep red. She always looked so cute when she blushed.

"Yea sonic?" she asked.

"So..if we did get married..not that I'm saying that's going to happen soon, I'm just say-"

she then cut me off "I get it sonic..just continue"

"Ok..if we did get married..what would you want to do?" I asked.

"Well..I'd like to get a bigger house..move to a nicer area..and.." she than paused.

"And?" I asked, curious of what the last thing was.

"Well..and maybe start a family.." she then looked away, embarrased. I smiled.

"Great idea.." I told her. She then looked back at me, shocked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure..it doesn't sound half bad..I mean..I can't keep up what I'm doing now for the rest of my life you know.." I told her. She then smiled and wrapped her arms around me and gave me one of her world famous death hugs.

"Oh thank you sonic!" she yelled out loud. i then notices i couldn't breath and i saw my face in a nearby mirror as it bagan to turn red.

"Oh..god..amy..cant..breath!" I yelled. She then suddenly let go.

"Sorry sonic..I just suddenly got so happy! And well..I kinda squeezed you a bit there.." she said.

"I'm fine..I dealt with your death hugs before..I can handle 'em again.." I then smiled at her.

She smiled back "Whats that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing amy.." I muttered. We then settled down and watched TV together.

**Thanks for reading! Yay I'm not grounded anymore! Sorry if this isn't that good of an ending, I just had to get to the next chapter (which I'm already halfway done with) so it'll be done soon! Review this chapter please!**

**Chance: finally I can talk at the end of the chapter again!**

**Me: oh come on..it hasn't been that long..**

**sonic: I'm gonna agree with chance..its been a while..**

**me:oh come on..it hasn't been that long**

**chance: sonic..your hooking me up with sally acorn? Your possessive ex girlfriend?**

**Sally: hey! That's mean..**

**amy: yea chance no need to be rude!**

**Chance: sorry..**

**tails: short chapter..**

**sonic: wait tails? Where'd you come from?**

**Tails: I dunno..**

**eggman: hello rodents! You'll never guess what I have in store for you..heheheh..**

**sonic: shut up you fat lard**

**eggman: WHAT'D YOU CALL ME? **

**Sonic: you heard me...**

**me: oh would you guys shut up! Anyways again please review! Oh and if you visit my profile please do my poll! Thank you!**


	24. the two meet

(minutes later sally's POV)

I sighed and opened the door to my apartment, and walked out. Almost as soon as I did the cool breeze picked up, and I felt a chill down my spine. I wondered if I should drive to the diner or not..I was beginning to wonder why I should even go there but..I hadn't met any guys in a while, and since sonic was setting this up the guy couldn't be that bad..but I didn't even know his name, I mentally called myself an idiot for not at least asking sonic that. And even when I got there..I didn't even know what he looked like. My thoughts began to get more and more complicated as I began to walk, instead of drive, to the diner. I stepped into the parking lot and walked past my car. I ran across the street and headed towards the diner, wondering what this guy looked like.

(Twenty three minutes later, the diner on Hemingway -chances POV-)

I normally came here when I was bored and had nothing else really to do...I chewed on my fries..unsure of what to do..I was going crazy...well not really but that's what it felt like... as images of Amy were flying through my mind like cars whizzing on the streets. It made me feel like a fan boy or something..which I didn't really like..I forced her out of my mind. I mean, she was with Sonic now, and I promised I wouldn't try anything.

I sighed and pondered on my thoughts..I then wondered what I'd do for Christmas. John invited Jamie over for Christmas..they said they wanted to have it to themselves, so I didn't want to intrude. I sighed. Christmas wouldn't be the same without her. I stared out the window..watching people pass by, while Jingle Bells was being played on the speakers outside, Santa's at the corners collecting donations for the needy. It was all so..happy..yet strangely depressing...for the fact I had no one to spend it with. I hadn't really expected anything from sonic and Amy, when I asked, it was like what my dad would have called it, ' the last act of a desperate man'. I cracked a smile at the remembrance of dad, his smile, his laugh, the way he treated me like I was something, but my thoughts were soon interrupted.

The waitress walked up by me. "Would you like anything else sir?" she asked me.

"Uh..sure! Another plate of fries would be nice." I told her. She smiled.

"Coming right up." she told me.

She then walked back to the counter and said something to the cook, who nodded and went to work. I then looked outside again. While looking I spied a squirrel..she was wearing a blue jacket,,jeans and a bright red scarf,which trailed down to her waist, carrying a light blue purse. She strutted her legs in an attractive way..her blue boots making it look more attractive. her brownish red hair flopping as the wind blew by...her navy blue eyes shining in the sunlight...She then walked across the street, minding to look both ways. She was about..I dunno..nineteen maybe? About my age,anyways..I couldn't tear my gaze from her. And this may sound wrong since less than a minute ago pictures of Amy wouldn't stop flashing through my head, but I couldn't help it. She then walked by the window and opened the door to the diner and walked in. her blue eyes glanced at me and she let out a smile and waved. I returned it...even though I had no clue who she was...She then looked around, probably noticing the diner was empty and walked over, sitting in front of me.

"Hi I'm Sally..Sally Acorn." she told me. She then held out her hand.

"Name's Chance." I said, I then held out my hand and shook hers. She smiled.

"Nice name.." she said.

"Thanks." I told her.

The waitress walked back with my fries, and looked at sally.

"Here you go." she said while handing me my fries. "And you mam?" she asked,

"Oh me? I would just like a hot cocoa" she told her. The waitress nodded and walked back to the counter.

We were silent the next thirty seconds..until she finally broke it.

"Wait..did you go to station square high the other year?" she asked me.

"Yes I did." I responded. I then wondered if I knew her.

"I thought I knew you..you were in miss Granger's class right?" she asked. I nodded.

"I knew it! I was the girl that sat two seats behind you." she said.

"Oh! Now I remember!" I exclaimed. "Sally Acorn! Captain of the cheer leading squad for about..three years?" I asked. " I knew I remembered that name."

She then blushed slightly, though you could hardly tell just by looking at her. "Yea..I'm surprised you would remember that." she told me.

"Well..." I chuckled. " I was on the football team for two and a half years." I said.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Uh huh.." I said. I then grabbed a few fries and ate them.

"I bet you got a lot of girls in high school" she said.

I only laughed. Talking about the old times..even though they were only a year ago..felt great. It made my lonesomeness go away, little by little.

"Well I'm not that great an all.." I said...my modesty breaking out.

"No..but your close..." she said.

" I guess so." I responded...trying to be modest, but it was getting harder. I liked her. She wasn't like other girls..she was nice..like Amy. I shook that thought out of my head.

"Anyways...what are you doing here all alone?" she asked me. I looked up and sighed.

"Nothing really..just thinking.." I said. The waitress then walked back to our table.

"Here's your hot cocoa mam" she stated. She then handed the warm drink to Sally who gave her a smile of thanks in reply. The waitress returned the smile and walked back to the counter, starting a conversation with the cook..who from the smile on his face was happy about the holidays. I sighed.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, as if coaxing me. "You can tell me." she added. I sighed again.

"Well..I Don't really have anyone to spend the holidays with..everyone I know is either on a trip or dating someone.." I said. She then looked at me and frowned.

"I have the same problem actually." she said. I looked up, astonished at how this girl _could not_ have anyone to spend Christmas with.

She then caught my look and asked "Uh..is it that bad?"

"Not..bad..just...shocking..the fact that you don't have anyone.." I said. She blushed.

"Well..I was gonna say the same for you.. and why would I have someone to spend the holidays with?" she asked.

"Your looks alone should sum that question up pretty well" I said. I then covered my mouth..a bit embarrassed that those words came out. She must have been really getting to me because I was starting to flirt...and it was getting kinda awkward that I was flirting with a girl that I just met.

She blushed slightly. "Why thank you...not many guys say that about me.." she told me.

"The pleasure was mine.." I told her out loud. She giggled and I let out a grin,which widened hastily.

"Your kinda funny." I laughed at this. She smiled. "Whats so funny?" she asked after that.

"Funny? Me? You got the wrong guy." She chuckled at this and I did to. By now I had pretty much forgotten my loneliness..it had pretty much gone away, I was having a somewhat good time talking to her.

"So..." she started, I then looked at her. "want to go for a walk?" she asked.

I then looked at her and smiled. "Uh..sure..." I said.

"Cool..." she then picked up one of my fries and popped it into her mouth. I smirked and waved to the waitress. She then walked over.

"Yes?" she asked when she got to us.

"I'm pretty much done here." I said.

"So that's it for you?"

"Yep..I'm good.." I told her.

"Alright that will be twelve dollars." the waitress said.

Sally then began to pull out her credit car but I shook my head. "I'll pay sally" I told her. I wasn't sure why I was doing this, but it felt right.

"Oh..ok" she said. She then stood up. I handed the waitress my credit card instead and she walked back to the register and swiped it. She then came back with my card in the receipt.

"There you go! Have a nice day" the waitress told us.

"Thanks, you to." I said. I then stood up and followed sally towards the door. We walked outside and the breeze hit us both, causing her scarf to flap rapidly behind her like a flag. She then began to walk down the sidewalk, me right next to her.

"So..." she said. I then looked at her. "What do you do? As in a job an all.." she asked, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Oh..I have two jobs..I work at the mall, and at the daycare center nearby.." I told her.

"Oh really?" she asked. I nodded.

"And you?" I asked.

"Oh me...I don't really have one..well I had one, but I got fired.." she mumbled.

I had been fired a few times from other jobs, so I knew how it felt. I then remembered there was a job opening at the daycare center...I smiled, knowing I maybe had found a way to help her. She caught me smiling.

"What do you think that's funny?" she asked, a tone of agitation in her voice.

"No! Not at all! I just might have thought of a way to help you though.." I told her.

"Really? How?" she asked.

"Well first I need to ask you a question...how are you with kids?" I asked.

She then gave this questionable look, but then finally answered the question " I don't really mind kids..I can handle them pretty well I guess..." she said.

"Well..I may be able to help ya with your job problem..." I told her.

"Oh..really?" she asked. We then looked at each other again.

"Yea I might.." I said. We then kept on walking in a random direction. Station squares streets weren't as busy as they normally had been...normally you'd think that with Christmas literally around the corner you'd see people walking around, looking for something Christmas related, but it wasn't..in fact..except for the occasional car here or there, or the random person walking by..it was strangely, quiet.. I looked at her, and she was just staring at the ground.

"So uhh..what is it?" she asked.

I then sighed "Well.. there is this opening at my job at the day care center.."

"Oh..cool..what kind of opening?" she asked.

"Well..how do you feel about art?" I asked. She then smiled.

"Sure.." she said "it sounds nice..lets head over though...I want to see this place first.." she said. I nodded my head, understanding.

"Ok..." We then walked towards the daycare center, which was about half a mile away.

**Eh...not my best work..but still..something..this chapter was EXTREMELY aggravating..I mean I got the first half in half an hour..then it took me another week, to just get the second half and figure out how to end it. I kinda feel weird giving sally a nice personality but hey, we all make changes right? Anyways, I'm planning on ending the story in about..I dunno..four chapters? Maybe three? Well thanks for waiting for this chapter and thanks for reviewing! Now for some words from the guys and gals!**

** Amy: Wow..they seem to be getting along.**

** Chance: I like her (smirks) she's not bad.**

** Amy: So I guess your not going to drool all over me like you used to? (smiles and giggles)**

** Chance: Wait w-what?**

** Sonic: I think she's right dude (sheepishly smiles)**

** chance: Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?**

** Sonic: Well...**

** Chance: Don't answer that...**

** Amy: You two into something?**

** Sonic & chance: NO!**

** Sally: Well..he does look good sonic..you actually got me a guy I like (smiles)**

** Sonic: I'm not even going to get into asking what that means (looks away at Amy)**

** Chance: Well...anyways, I'll get you that job sally!**

** Sally: Uh..ok..**

** Eggman: (sitting in his base, drawing up blueprints) Heheheh...get ready for a nasty surprise you worthless hedgehogs...**

** Me: OK! That's it..you guys have fun..OUTSIDE! (grabs them all one by one and shoves them out of my room)**

** Sonic & the others: Hey! Let us back in!**

** Me: No can do! (locks the door) Phew...now that that's done with...thanks people for taking up your time to read this! This is lindy101 from Florida, USA saying, goodnight!**

** Review please!**

** ~lindy101~**


	25. cooking with amy

(Later that day Amy's house 5:00 PM-Sonic's POV-)

I sighed and looked at Amy, who was laying down sideways, she had decided to take a nap an hour ago. Amy had changed from her other clothes from earlier, now wearing a bright green shirt, and pair of blue jeans. I smiled and slightly kissed her on the forehead. She suddenly smiled. I was beginning to wonder if I woke her up when she suddenly hugged me softly, her eyes still closed. I chuckled and grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. I then wondered, what were we going to do for Christmas? I thought to myself for a while. Would we just stay home? Go out? Whatever it was I had to make it special...something to remember. I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding to take a nap to, when Amy moved. I looked at her and her eyes flickered open slowly. She then let out a small smile.

"Hey Sonic.." she mumbled. She then crawled up closer and kissed me. I chuckled and hugged her.

"Hey Amy..have a good nap?" I asked.

"Yep..since you were next to me.." she said.

"Well..I'm pretty sure it's not me.." I told her.

"Oh..but it is..your a dream come true for me.." Amy told me.

"It means a lot to hear you say that.." I said.

Her smile grew a bit and she sat up, straightening her hair. I slid my arm around her, and she blushed a little bit.

"So..I've been thinking..what would you like to do on Christmas? I mean...just the two of us." I asked. "I want to make it special." I added.

"I don't know.." she said. "But as long as I'm with you I'm fine."

"Oh...well..I feel the same...but I wanted to make it special..because I have something for you." I told her.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"Well..lets just say that my 'secret' spot wasn't the only present I had for you." I told her, a grin on my face.

"And is my other present a secret to?" she asked

"Yep..and you'll find out what it is on Christmas." I told her.

"Aww..." she muttered, trying to act disappointed, but I could tell she was faking it,my smile widened and I kissed her again.

"Christmas isn't that far away Amy." I told her.

"I know." she said.

After about a few seconds we both heard something...and it was my stomach growling. She then looked at me, and let out an awkward grin. I just looked at her.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Well..yea I guess.." I said.

She then stood up and walked to the kitchen. I then got up off the couch and walked after her. She grabbed a pot from the cabinet. I walked up behind her and hugged her.

She giggled slightly. "Not now Sonic..you want dinner don't you?" she asked, though I could tell in her voice that she didn't really mind.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"After what you tried to make at breakfast? No way.." she told me, a grin on her face.

"Ouch Ames that hurts." I told her."But I can practice..right? I mean, practice makes perfect."

She then looked at me, and after a few seconds, she finally went along with it. "Fine..but you'll be listening to me ok?" she said.

"Got it." I told her. "So what are you, I mean 'we' making tonight?"

"Well...lets start you off on something easy like..." She then thought for an interval of about twelve seconds. "How about pasta?" she asked.

"Hmm...sounds good." I said. She then put the pot in the sink and started the water.

"Well..this is how I make pasta, first fill the pot about halfway..." she said, starting her instructions.

"Ok..." I answered.

"Then put it on the stove and put the timer on for about..hmm..ten minutes. Hey can you grab the timer on the refrigerator?" she said. I nodded, then walked over and grabbed it, then walked over back to the stove, and put it on the counter next to it, then turned the handle on it until it pointed to the ten. She then put the pot on the burner, which I then turned on.

"So far so good.." she told me. I smiled, and realized I was going to actually cooking something, instead of going out and buying it. I then was about to walk out of the kitchen when she walked over and grabbed me.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"No leaving the kitchen Sonic..." she said.

"Oh fine..what do we do until the water's ready 'chef' Amy?" I asked, breaking out a half smile on my face.

"Well...I'm sure we can think of something." she said, a smile also tugging at her lips I walked over and pressed my lips softly against hers, and she let out a giggle, her face becoming a deep red blush. I then began to wrap my hands around her, to the back of her dress, and began to carefully slide it up without her noticing.

(Normal POV)

A figure stared through the window outside, bundled in a purple coat, and sweat pants, watching the couple kiss. She snickered to herself.

"Sly boy, just sly." the female figure muttered to herself as she watched Sonic sneak his hands around Amy.

Amy was enjoying their kiss, oblivious to Sonic's next move, when she thought she saw someone move outside.

"Huh?" Amy muttered, breaking their kiss. Sonic then looked at her confused, quickly pulling his hands back before she noticed.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"No..I just thought I saw something outside...or should I say _someone._" she whispered.

"Oh...ok I'll check." Sonic mumbled, obviously a little annoyed. He then walked to the window and slid it open. He stuck his head outside the window and looked around. Then all of a sudden Rouge jumped from below the window.

"Hey sonic!" Rouge yelled out loud.

"Aaaah!" Sonic yelled, obviously startled. He then fell back and hit his head on the counter, and slumped to the ground, dazed and confused.

"Rouge!" Amy nearly yelled at the top of her lungs. Rouge then covered her ears.

"Damn girl, not so loud! I mean come on..I don't want to go deaf you know." Rouge muttered, annoyed.

Amy, ignoring her comment, just kept yelling. "Dammit Rouge! Can't you keep to yourself?" she yelled. "I mean, spying?"

Rouge then sighed "What can I say? I was curious..plus you two looked hot and heavy, so its kinda hard to ignore..."

"Ha ha very funny.." Amy said, in her most sarcastic voice.

"Ugh...my aching head." Sonic muttered. Amy looked back and walked over to Sonic.

"You ok Sonic?" she asked.

"Yea Ames...but I'm gonna feel this in the morning.." Sonic grumbled, referring to his head. He then rubbed it again.

"Well..this is interesting." Rouge whispered to herself.

"What was that rouge?" Amy asked.

"Nothing hon..anyways..what were you two up to? Kinda awkward to have sex before din-"

"Rouge..that's none of your damn business...And why would you think we were gonna have sex? I mean..really? Is that all that fly's through that head of yours?" Sonic asked. He then slowly stood up, with help from Amy.

"Well..you two were kissing, and I saw sonic slipping his hands behind your back and startin-"

"That's enough!" Sonic said, obviously embarrassed.

"What?" Amy asked, blushing madly now.

"Oh yea..he was making a move right then." Rouge said, trying to freak her out. " I know a move when I see one and that was a move." Rouge then noticed that when Sonic fell, he busted up the timer. Rouge then looked to the left and saw that the water was boiling.

"Oh and your water's boiling.." Rouge muttered. Amy then stood up and ran to the stove and took the water off the burner.

"Crap..." Amy mumbled to herself.

"Well then..uhm..sorry for barging in...I'll just go now.." She then ran off and jumped into the air, but in less than a second, found Sonic clinging to one of her boots, halfway outside the window, obviously really agitated.

"H-hey! Let go!" Rouge yelled.

"No!" Sonic yelled back as he hung halfway out the window. He then noticed that his grip on her boot was slipping. Amy was watching, somewhat interested about what was going on, though she focused more on looking for the pasta she had bought about two weeks ago at the mall.

"Hey! Don't make me get Knuckles into this!" she yelled. Sonic rolled his eyes. He tried to tighten his grip on her boot, but she jerked forward and she slipped from his grasp, and he tumbled out the window, landing in a bush outside.

"Heheh..better luck next time!" Rouge catcalled.

"Oh shut up!" Sonic hollered back. But by then Rouge was already out of earshot. Sonic then grumbled out a few curses and walked back to the door. He opened the door and walked in, and Amy was there, waiting for him.

Sonic then managed to break out a small smile "What happened to not leaving the kitchen?" he asked.

"Oh..the kitchen can wait." Amy said. She then brushed the leaves off of his quills" but I can't find the pasta."

"I'll help." he told her. They both then walked in the kitchen and sonic opened the pantry.

"Hmmm." Sonic shifted though the boxes and then saw what he was looking for behind a box of cereal and a few cans of soup.

"Oh Amy?" Sonic said.

"Yea sonic?" Amy asked.

"Found it.." He then grinned as he pulled out the box of pasta.

"Oh...hmm..." she muttered. She then grabbed the box. "Thanks.."

"Welcome." he told her. She then opened it and poured the in the pot, and it started to simmer. A thought then went through Sonic's head. He knew he was going to try to get into a college nearby. He decided to tell her...he didn't exactly know why. He didn't want to her to overreact and think he was going to go far away either.

"Um..." Sonic then looked at her. " Hey Amy?" he asked.

"Yea sonic?" she said.

"Well...um...I just wanted to say..." he then stopped and sighed. Amy then looked at him, wondering what he had to say.

"Say what?" she asked.

"Well I'm gonna..probably start looking to go into a college soon.." he said.

"Well this gets more interesting by the minute.." a voice said from the window.

"Huh?" Sonic muttered. The two hedgehogs then turned around to see Rouge, yet again, outside the window. Rouge then covered her mouth.

"Shit." she muttered "Shouldn't have said that out loud."

Amy glared at her. "Don't you have a life of your own?" she then asked. Rouge then jumped in through the window.

"Yes I do..I'm just more interested in what you two are up to." she said.

Amy sighed and and grabbed a can of sauce.

"Whatever Rouge.." Sonic muttered. Amy then opened the sauce and rouge sighed.

"Do you two have to be so unwelcome towards me?" she asked. She then began to walk out of the kitchen, but accidentally bumped into Amy. Amy then spilled some of the sauce on the floor, and then her temper went up like a flare at midnight.

"ROUGE!" she yelled.

Rouge then covered her ears again. "Again with the loudmouth hon'..I don't want to go deaf."

Amy's face then started to redden with anger. She reached behind her, and Sonic, who knew what was about to happen, stepped in between them.

"Amy...calm down.." he said. "No need to get mad..I'll clean it up.."

Amy then huffed in annoyance, but said nothing back. Sonic then grabbed a paper towel, and bent over to clean the mess. But rouge, who was bored and looking for drama, pretended to trip.

"Whoah!" she yelled. Sonic then looked up and tried to catch her. He did but then he stumbled back, and hit the handle to the pot filled with pasta and boiling water, and it dumped all over his legs when he fell on the floor.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Sonic's yell was so loud both Amy and Rouge thought their eardrums busted. Sonic then scrambled up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. They heard the water faucet turn on, and sonic cursing words that would have Amy grounded for a year.

They could hear him as they stared at the bathroom door, a little shocked. Rouge then sat up and looked at Amy then at the pasta.

"Uh...that was an accident.." she muttered.

Amy then put her head in her hands. "J-just get out rouge...I think you've done enough damage for one night..." Amy mumbled.

"I'd be happy to.." Rouge said. She then got up and jumped out the window. Amy then sighed and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and hoped sonic was ok..

**Kinda of a funny but weird way to end this chapter...I hope Sonic's ok..heheh..I'm so evil..but no really..the same EXACT thing happened to my brother two days ago...and it was FUNNY AS HELL. I laughed so hard I couldn't breath! Anyways...thanks for reading..it was kind of a pointless chapter I know..but I had writers block yet again..so see ya!**

**~lindy101~**


	26. sally's job, and eggmans plan

(Earlier -chances POV-)

After a while Sally and I finally made it to the daycare, she took a look at the outside first, and then we walked through the entrance. Several kids I knew were inside.

One of them, Jesse, a thirteen year old orange hedgehog, ran up to me. "Hey Chance! We were gonna play football outside today! Wanna come?" he said. I smiled.

"Sorry Jesse..I'd love to but I'm gonna try and get this nice lady a job here.." I told him. "But I'll play with ya later? Ok?" I asked.

"Oh..alright..." he muttered. He then turned around and looked at Cynthia, another hedgehog, who had a deep purple shade of fur. She was about twelve and had a bright spirit. She liked doing most things, and had a smile that could melt any ones heart. She was sitting on a bright green bench next to the pool table. She reminded me of Amy, almost an exact same personality, yet without the getting angry part so much in her,

"Hey Cynthia! Wanna play some football?" Jesse asked. Cynthia looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure Jesse!" she said, obviously sounding a little excited. I smiled. The two were good friends as I knew. Sally watched the two and managed a smile to.

"Cool...I'll go get the others and grab the football!" Jesse said.

"Alright.." Cynthia told him. Jesse then ran through a set of double doors and into the gym, while Cynthia then smiled to herself.

Sally then walked over to Cynthia. I then walked to the boss's door. I knocked a few times and the door opened. I then saw my boss, , with the usual smile on his face. He was a yellow fox, in his mid thirties. He wore a pair of small reading glasses, and all the kids liked him.

"Hey Chance! Glad you could make it! I need a few hands, Juliet left work early and I've been handling the kids by myself." he said.

"Oh..well then..I brought somebody, her name's Sally and she's been looking for a job.. and I remembered there was an opening here and all.." I said.

"Really?" He then looked out the door and saw Sally, who seemed to already be making friends with Cynthia. The two were talking to each other, and Cynthia suddenly giggled.

"Well..she seems to be good with Cynthia already..." he muttered.

"Yea.." I said. Then, Jesse and a few of the other kids burst through the double doors and tossed the football around.

"Hey, Cynthia, we got the ball!" Jesse said.

"Cool!" Cynthia said back, that heartwarming smile on her face. She then stood up.

"Hey Jesse!" I then looked at the crowd of kids and saw Daniel, a brown haired mongoose, who had the football in his hands. "Go long!"

Jesse then ran towards the door, and Daniel tossed the ball. It sailed through the air in a perfect spiral. Jesse then turned around and caught the ball.

"Yea!" Jesse yelled out loud. He then hopped in the air, and the others ran by, giving him high fives. They then walked out the door, and before Jesse walked out, he looked at Cynthia.

"Hey Cynthia, coming?" he asked.

"Oh! Yea I'm coming!" Cynthia said. She then turned to Sally. "It was nice meeting you."

"You to.." Sally said. "Take care.."

"You too!" she then ran up to Jesse and hugged his arm. Jesse smiled and the two walked out. Sally then smiled and looked at me.

"Well...I guess that's all I need.." Peters muttered.

"Really?" I said.

"She seems great for the job. I don't see why not, though her first week will be a trial period." he said. He then looked at Sally. "Why don't you break the news to her?"

"Alright.." I then walked over to her, and sat down on the bench next to her.

"Shes a nice girl.." she then said.

"Who Cynthia? Oh yea...shes a nice girl..." I said.

"I noticed.." Sally told me.

"well I have good news, and good news." I said.

"Ok then..tell me." Sally, then looked at me, a curious look on her face.

"Well first..you got the job.." I told her

She then looked at me, a little surprised. "Really?" she asked. "Wow.."

"Yea..but your first week is a trial period." I muttered.

"Oh..but still I got a job!" Sally said.

"True.." I said. I then stood up.

"Where ya going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna make sure the kids play fair and don't get too rough." I said.

"Ok..I'm gonna start heading home" she said. Mr. Peters then walked behind me.

"Sorry, but I have to ask you at least a few questions before you go. " Peters told her.

"Oh ok.." she said. The two then walked into peters office. I smiled, knowing I'd helped Sally. She really was a nice girl. I then ran outside to look after the kids. When I got out back, I saw the kids, tossing the ball around. I smiled at sat down on a nearby bench, watching the kids play.

(eggmans new base, location unknown)

"That damn blue hedgehog.." Eggman muttered from his lab chair. "He ruined my plans AND got away..." he sat in his lab, annoyed. He sighed. "again.."

"And to bad I can't just send the new prototype eggbomb to kill him, with his dumb luck, he'd find it and get rid of it, like he always does." he groaned.

"Wait a second..." he then muttered. He the looked at the calendar and noticed Christmas wasn't very far away.

"Heheheheh...I'll give that hedgehog a nice gift, so nice, he'll explode when he opens it! AHAHAHHAAHAH!" He then walked to the opposite side of his lab and picked up the prototype bomb. "if my calculations are correct, which they always are, this bomb will completely destroy anything within a one-hundred foot radius.." he then grinned to himself.

"And then...bye bye hedgehog...heheheh.." He then pressed the intercom.

"NETBOT! Meet me in my lab...I have a job for you.." Then a blue light winked on the intercom button. He pressed it and another voice spoke.

"Yes doctor, I shall be there soon, ETA one minute"

"Good..." the mad doctor answered. The intercom two way speaker then winked off and he walked back to his chair.

"This had better work.." he muttered. He then sighed. And in exactly one minute, the Netbot rolled in through the door.

"Ah...Netbot..I have a special mission for you" the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." the robot replied. That remark slightly annoyed eggman. He almost regretted giving it emotions, but he thought it would be an interesting aspect of the robot to tinker with.

"Here..." eggman muttered. He then handed the robot the bomb. "Be careful with this..I want it wrapped up in a Christmas package. Set the timer for at least a good twenty hours hours. That will give you enough time to slip it to Sonic without being found out. Must I repeat myself?"

"Negative doctor..I have it all under control" the robot stated.

"Good...now..go in active camouflage" eggman said.

"Yes doctor" the robot then sped out of the room, setting out to do what it was commanded.

**Alright! The story of the end is near! Only a few more to go! So um...not really much to say...spring break! Yay! (not my best work XD)**

**Eggman: This has to work, it must work, IT WILL WORK!**

**Sonic: It'd better not..**

**Amy: Uh...(not wanting to get into this)**

**Eggman: Well I will!**

**Sonic: (cough) Not (cough cough)**

**Chance: Don't stick me into this.**

**Eggman: Oooh...but your the main part in my, ahem..sticky plan.**

**Chance: I'm what?**

**Me: Uh...yea...about that...**

**Chance: What?**

**Me: I'm not saying a THING.**

**Chance: why not?**

**Me: just shut up and enjoy the story.**

**Chance: something tells me I wont.**

**Me: oh just shut up and enjoy . oh and i'm already working on the next chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~lindy101~**


	27. the package

(back at the daycare (20 minutes later) -chances POV-)

The kids where tossing the ball, and I watched them, just to make sure they didn't get out of hand. So far, they looked like they were having a great time. Cynthia, after a while instead of playing decided to just watch to. She walked off the field and sat down on the bench. I sighed and looked off to the left wall,which was about 3 and a half feet tall. feet off the ground, I noticed some girl staring at me, behind the gate. She was about my height, with pink fur. And when I stood up and walked closer, I noticed it was Amy! I couldn't believe what she was wearing. It was at least 65 degrees outside and she was wearing a a short skirt, flip flops, and a tank top!

_"What in the hell is she doing outside in that?"_ I thought. _" She should be freezing!"_

"Amy?" I asked, unsure of whether I was daydreaming or not.

"Yea?" she asked. I couldn't stop wondering why she was wearing that in this weather, and why she didn't look cold or anything.

"Why are you dres-" I then stopped talking and thought about what I was about to say, and thought better of it to ask. "Why are you here?"

"Oh well..I've been wanting to give this gift to sonic, but I couldn't bring myself to it.." she said "I'm to nervous.." she added.

I was beyond confused, but slightly understood. Amy might by straight forward, but wasn't always the bravest.

"Ok..so..you want me to give it to him?" I asked.

She then smiled "Could you?"

Even though I knew we could never be together, who couldn't she bend to her will with that heartwarming smile? "Yea..sure..just hand it to me, I gotta head that way after I'm done here."

"Thanks.." she said, she then handed it over with one hand. I grabbed it with mine, and my hand suddenly lurched to the ground. The thing was pretty heavy! I put it on the wall and sighed, slightly confused at how she could have carries this with just one hand! I then looked back at her, and hat same, heartwarming smile was on her face. I then noticed she was catching a few curious glances, but she didn't pay them any attention.

"Thanks, I should get going now." she told me. She then started to walk down the sidewalk. "see ya later!"

"Yea..bye.." I muttered. Questions flew through my mind, but I didn't bother to answer them, not yet anyways. But I thought about them anyways. Why was she dressed like that, why hadn't she been cold when we were talking? And what was in this present that made it so heavy? I was half tempted to open it and find out, but i held in my curiosity, not wanting to be rude. I then went to look at Amy, but she was gone. I decided not to let it bug me. I then stood up, and saw Sally, walking out of the building towards me.

"Hey Chance!" she said, walking over to me.

"Oh, hey Sally.." I replied.

"Whats that you got? A present for me?" she asked, a sly grin on her face.

"No, its a present for my friend, Sonic." I told her.

"Sonic? I know him!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? You do?"

"Well..yea..he was my boyfriend, up until the tenth grade...then we kinda broke it off" "so your giving him the gift?" she asked.

"Well..its from his..'girlfriend' Amy.. shes to nervous to give it to him, so she asked me." I said. It surprised me how easily the word came out of my mouth.

"Well..that's nice of you.." Sally said. I nodded and looked back at the kids. It seemed that Jesse stopped playing to, and was sitting next to Cynthia. The two talked to each other. I smiled and looked at sally.

"Yea I guess so, anyways lets head back inside, I wasn't even supposed to be in work today." I then let out a small laugh. Sally smiled and we walked back inside.

(Netbot's POV)

As according to the doctors orders, I successfully handed off the package. I was in active camouflage as the pink hedgehog, known as Amy rose. But I made two major changes to the doctors plan. Instead of making it a timed explosive, set to go off in twenty hours, I set it to detonate when the present was opened. I smiled slightly in anticipation, wondering what things I would get for exterminating the blue hedgehog, known as Sonic. And the second major change to this, was sadly that to make the bomb timed after opening, for three seconds. It was unfortunate, but the bomb still needed some time to activate its detonation codes in the main processors. A few people kept staring at me, probably because of the clothing that my current avatar, Amy rose, was in, so I walked into a nearby ally. No sooner than I had gone three meters into the ally, a black hedgehog hopped into my way. He had red streaks on his quills, and on the rest of his body. He looked at me for a second, before I finally spoke.

"Shadow?" I asked, impersonating the sakura hedgehogs voice.

"Cut the crap..." he muttered.

"Huh?" I asked, trying to be confused.

"You can lose the disguise, we both know your not Amy.." he muttered. His eyes then glimmered with annoyance.

I then grinned, and my camouflage began to fade, and my normal, robotic voice came online. "Very well then...but how did you know?" I asked.

He then smirked. "Amy may not be the brightest hedgehog in the world, but she's definitely not dumb enough to walk around that and freeze to death."

"Sadly, eggman only had one photo of her, and I can only change into what I can see, limitless, but not the worst.." I stated.

"So, what'd you hand chance? I know it wasn't Christmas cake.." He then slightly grinned.

"All I can tell you is that eggman's latest plan is going to go out with a bang!" I then laughed and he stared at me, that annoyed look on his face again.

"You don't get it?" I asked.

"All I get is that you sound like an idiot..." he grunted.

"Grrrrrrr...shut up!" I yelled. I then ran at him and swung at him, but he dodged it faster than I could blink!

"Pitiful..." he muttered. "A robot with emotions? Heheh..just pathetic, now why don't you mind telling me what was in the box?"

I knew with that speed, his odds of winning were great, but I wasn't going to give up yet.

"You'd have a better chance of walking to earth." I said. He frowned, getting my message.

"Wrong answer." he muttered. He then charged at me. I tried to dodge it, but his arm ripped straight through my torso.

"W-what?" I said, stunned for a split second, I then looked back and saw his arm coming out of my torso, with my main processor in his hand.

He stayed silent, and I saw as all of my functions, starting shutting off. My screen then went to static, and the words 'SHUT DOWN' appeared on it. I was still stunned, amazed how I barely got the chance to fight back.

"M-m-malfunction, shut down...imminent.." the AI in my system said. Then everything went dark.

(Shadow's POV)

I pulled my hand back, and the robot stumbled forward, hitting the ground with a satisfying 'clank'.

I sighed. "Dammit..now I have to get to Chance and get that present..whatever is in it..I don't like it.."

I sighed and pulled out a chaos emerald. I stared at it for a few seconds, maybe admiring the red crystal, or just staring into the endless power it could hold for me.

"Chaos control!" I then teleported to the daycare.

I was suddenly in the middle of the field, surrounded by a bunch of kids.

"Whoah..were did you come from?" the red hedgehog asked. A purple hedgehog, hid behind him, as if maybe intimidated. The mongoose, and a fox, just stared at me.

"Ugh...I don't have time for your questions...you seen Chance?" I asked.

"Yea.." the purple hedgehog said, she then stepped from behind the red one. "he left with Sally about three minutes ago.."

"Sally hm? Well..that's great.." I muttered to myself "Whats he doing with Sally? And now how am I gonna find him?" I sighed. I looked back at the kids and they were still staring at me, it made me feel uneasy.

"Whatever..bye.." I mumbled. I then ran off, speeding through the streets. I then thought _"I don't like it, but I'm sure faker could help.."_ I then ran off to his house.

(Sonic's POV)

"Amy..ugh...my legs hurt like hell.." I muttered.

"Well hold still! I'm only trying to help!" she said.

I nodded, and tried to focus on something else. I looked at her again. She was sitting next to me, my legs in her lap, trying to help me. She put a bag of ice on my legs, and I felt the numbness soon take over my leg. I sighed with relief.

"That better Sonic?" she asked.

"Yea.." I then smiled. She smiled back and kissed me on the cheek. I slid my arms around her and kissed her back, and she giggled. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Crap.." I then tried to stand up again, but pain hit my legs again. I winced slightly and Amy noticed.

"You stay put, I'll answer the door.." she said.

"Ok.." I replied.

she then walked to the door and opened it, and I saw shadow on the other side.

"Shadow?" she asked.

"Oh hey Amy, sonic here?" he asked.

"On the couch..." she muttered. He then walked inside, not bothering to ask her if it was ok, and looked at me. He then at my legs and smirked.

"What happened to you? All that running finally catching up to you?" he said.

"Asshole..." I muttered.

"Sonic..." Amy said, not less than a second after the word escaped my mouth.

"Sorry.." I told her.

"Whatever...I'm gonna get right down to the point-" before Shadow finished his sentence there was another knock on the door.

Amy then walked over to the door, and opened it, and saw Sally and Chance on the other side.

"Chance?" she asked.

"Hey Amy.." he said. Sally only smiled and looked at chance. Chance then looked at her, looking confused.

"Fuck.." Shadow mumbled.

"What was that shadow?" Amy asked.

Shadow just looked at her "Nothing.."

(normal POV)

"Well..anyways, hey sonic, I got a present for you..." Chance said. "Amy wanted me to give it to you..."

"Huh?" she asked asked. _"_But_ my present for him was in my room"_ she thought.

Shadow sighed in annoyance and was about to speak, until Sonic got in the way,shoving shadow back a bit.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yea." Chance said. "Hey Amy, why couldn't you have given it to Sonic if you were coming here?"

"But I didn't-" she started but then Shadow interrupted.

"Hold on let me talk." he said.

"Save it shadow, thanks Amy." Sonic said.

"But sonic I didn't-" she started again, but was again interrupted, but this time it was Chance.

"Come on Amy, you don't have to keep it a secret.." he said.

Shadow then remembered one of the robots last sentences.

_"All I can tell you is that eggman's latest plan is going to go out with a bang!"_ the sentence repeated in his head over and over, for about five seconds before he finally got what it might have meant. Sonic then went to open the present.

"NO!" Shadow yelled. He then kicked the box from the azure hedgehogs hands and it flew out the window.

"Shadow what the he-" Sonic started. Then an explosion ripped through the house.

**Cliffhangers suck don't they? Hehehe...anyways, sorry for taking so long, but there are two things slowing down my writing. Writers block, and lack of concentration. It's hard to keep my concentration. I mean, when I first started I would type so fast, and get chapters done so fast it wasn't funny. But now I have to use every single ounce of concentration to not stop, look outside and say "Hey look a cloud.." anyways, the end is near my friend, stick to the end, and I'm pretty sure the next chapter will come a lot sooner! No more empty promises!**

** Chance: Cliffhangers, cliffhangers,cliffhangers, two words, SCREW YOU.**

** Sally: No need to be rude.**

** Amy: Yea..**

** Me: Listen to them.**

** Chance: Fine then..no more cliffhangers.**

** Me: Can't promise that..**

** Chance: (silent)**

** Me: I considered giving this chapter a different ending, but like I said lack onf concentration.**

** Shadow: True to that.**

** Me: Oh shut up..**

** (FIN)**

** ~lindy101~**


	28. getting ready

(Amy's house, Sonic's POV)

A white light, that's all I saw for a few minutes, before my vision cleared. I saw the sky. Was I outside? I tried to stand up, but the explosion, or whatever it was, made the feeling in my legs go away. I got on my knees and looked around. No, I wasn't outside. I was inside, but the explosion had ripped away over half of the house. I then saw Amy, on the tile floor, looking as if she'd been tossed on the floor like a rag doll. I used all the strength I had to stand up, and ran over to her. I checked for a pulse, and my heart skipped a beat. I didn't feel anything. At first I thought she had no pulse, but then I looked at her chest, and noticed it was moving up and down. She was unconscious.

_"She's breathing. Thank god." _I then felt around, and noticed I couldn't feel a thing. I then turned around, and noticed Shadow, getting up off the floor, looking mad as ever. Chance was standing up, but dazed. I then felt my anger rise. I looked at Sally, she was too, trying to get up. Chance walked over and helped her up.

"W-what the hell was that?" she asked.

"I don't kn-" He couldn't finish his sentence, because my fist connected with his gut and he flew back.

Shadow then tackled me and put me in a headlock and held me back from trying to kill Chance.

"Fuck, Shadow! Let me go so I can kill that asshole!" I growled.

Chance, who now had a busted lip, glared at me, confused. "What the heck! I didn't do this!"

"Then explain the freaking present you gave me moron!" I yelled.

"Sonic, calm down.." Sally told me.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! Amy's house is screwed, she's unconscious, and he tried to kill me dammit!" I was now yelling at the top of my lungs.

"No he didn't stupid! He was tricked by Eggman!" Shadow yelled.

"Wait..what?" I asked. I then stopped, wondering if my hearing had gone bad. Did shadow say...'Eggman'?

"He got one of his robots to pose as Amy, and hand off a present, which was actually a bomb. I saw the whole thing. The robot who did it, I destroyed it. I then ran over here to ask you to help. Then he showed up and all hell broke loose.." he said. I thought for a few seconds. I then heard the roar of a plane overhead.

_"The Tornado."_ I thought. The feeling in my body was starting to come back, and Shadow slowly released me from his grip. I saw the X-Tornado land in the middle of the street, and Tails hopped out. He then ran over.

"Sonic! Are you guys ok? What happened?" he shouted. He looked worried to death.

"Long story short little buddy, we got bombed, it was Eggman. Amy's hurt, can you check on her for me?" I said.

"Of course!" he said. Tails then ran to what was left of the house, and I knew Amy was in good hands. I trusted Tails with my life, and especially hers.

Cream, Blaze, Rouge, and Knuckles showed up soon after. The guys had the same reaction as Tails, and were pretty angry.

"Eggman...should have known. That fat lard never gives up." Knuckles muttered.

"Yea.." Rouge said, "We'd be glad to help in any way we can."

I then looked at Cream and Blaze, who nodded in agreement.

"Ok." I said. We then walked back into what was left to the house, and we all saw Tails, tending to Amy at the moment. Cream then walked over and looked at her, then at Tails.

"Is she ok?" Cream asked him.

"Yea..she's fine. Just a bump on the head, similar to the one Sonic got after escaping Eggman's base. Nothing hospital worthy. She'll come around in a few hours." he told her.

I sighed with relief. "Thanks Tails." I told him.

"It was nothing..hey Cream, can you look after her? Just in case she wakes up early?" he asked.

"Sure I can" Cream answered. Tails got up, and started back to the Tornado.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going in the sky, you want to pay Eggman a visit don't you?" he asked.

"Yes...I'll make it up to you Tails." I told him.

He managed a small smile. "No need Sonic, just doing my part." He then got in, and started the engines. He then rode it down the street, until it took off.

I ran back to the house, and looked at the guys.

"So..whats the plan?" Knuckles asked. He was obviously itching for a fight.

"Don't know...haven't thought of it. But first, we wait for Tails, we don't know where egghead is, but when we find him, he's going to get it this time, no holding back." I said.

"Damn right." Chance growled, the feeling obviously mutual.

"Who said anything about holding back?" Shadow asked.

"That's what I'm talking about.." Knuckles added. Rouge only smirked in agreement. Blaze only nodded.

I then looked at Amy. It felt horrible, having been so stupid. If Shadow hadn't have kicked the present out of my hands, I'd have killed us all.

"I'll get you Eggman. I swear to it..and this time, I wont let you off so easy.." I uttered those words silently under my breath.

After a while we all calmed down, and decided to get ready. I walked upstairs, to Amy's room.

"Amy.." I muttered. " I'm so sorry..."

I sighed and laid down on the bed, trying to think. But as soon as my head touched the pillow, I felt something stiff. I rolled over, so my back faced the ceiling, and lifted the pillow up. What I saw was a present. I picked it up, and looked at it. It had a small tag on it, I opened it and read it.

_To Sonic, I hope you love it! I really worked hard on it. Love, Amy_

I smiled. The box wasn't that heavy, it weighed about two pounds at the most. I wondered what it was, and was about to open it, when I stopped myself. I couldn't. Amy said she would give it to me on Christmas, and that's when she would give it to me...on Christmas. I put it back in its place under the pillow, and sat up. I then looked in my pocket, and pulled out my own gift for Amy. It was a small box, it contained a ring with a small encrusted ruby on it. It cost me a small fortune, but it was worth every penny. I put it back, and buttoned up the pocket. I then walked back downstairs.

"Tails back?" I asked.

"No." Knuckles muttered.

I then sat down, and looked at Cream.

"How's Amy?" I asked.

"She's fine Sonic. She's still out though, as you see." Cream told me.

"Okay.." I said. I stared at Amy. It hurt to see her like that, but I couldn't look away.

"Sonic, from what Shadow told me, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know.." Cream told me.

"I know...but its hard to think I wasn't" I mumbled.

"It's alright, Tails will be back with good news.." she told me "I know it."

"I hope so Cream, I really do.." I said.

About twenty minutes later, Tails did come back with good news.

"Guys!" he came in, shouting.

"What?" we all asked, almost one after another.

"Eggman's held up in a dense forest about ten miles away, but this time his security systems have been upgraded dramaticly."

"How so?" I asked.

"Better motion sensors, more robots, stronger robots, you name it." he answered. "he's updated it all."

"Alright, lets go." Knuckles said.

"Yea!" Rouge called out.

"That's a yes over here too." Chance said.

"Whatever." Shadow muttered.

"Good." Tails said. He then walked back to the tornado, and pulled out a large box. He opened it, and pulled out a few pairs of silver gloves and boots.

"The power increasers?" I asked.

"Yea, but I modified them, now they increase your power by ninety percent, but if you overdo it, you could cause yourself some real damage." he said.

"Oh I really wanted to know that..." Rouge muttered.

"Just for your safety Rouge.." Tails said.

After that said, they all put them on, and headed outside.

"You be careful guys" Cream said

"We will, and keep Cream and Amy safe Blaze!" I said.

"Gotchya" Blaze answered. She gave me a thumbs up. "Good luck." I nodded. A simple reply.

After that, Tails pressed a remote button, and two more seats appeared behind the ones that were already there. Rouge, Chance, and Knuckles got in, and Shadow and I stood on the wings.

"Hold on guys!" Tails shouted, the plane then started, and we started down the road, we went slow at first, but then we sped up gradually, getting faster and faster, the plane then lifted off the ground, and we took off, flying into the endless sky.

* * *

**The fight scene comes up next! And the gang may be in trouble! But who knows, maybe they'll pull it off in a cinch. Fat chance while I'm writing this story! Heheh..anyways, thanks for reading, and do me a favor, please review! Thanks! Bye!**

**~Lindy~**


	29. close calls

(The Tornado, a 3 miles from eggman's base -normal POV-)

Sonic looked at Tails. Tails gave him gave him a subtle nod, signaling that they weren't far away.

"Alright guys...you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yea..but whats the plan?" Knuckles asked.

"Plan? What plan? The only plan I'm following is going in there and kicking eggman's ass." Chance growled.

"So I'll take that as anything goes?" Knuckles asked.

"Seems like it." Tails said over the planes intercom.

"Works for me." Rouge added.

Shadow stayed silent, staring in the direction of were the base was. They all knew he understood. He could have cared less of the reason they were going, just that they were. It made Sonic slightly aggravated, but that was was how Shadow was, so Sonic held his cool.

The plane then flew above the forest, not two seconds after, a large amount of missiles came from under the trees. They headed directly at the Tornado, with speed and precision.

"Uh..Tails, this doesn't look good!" Chance said.

"I know! Hang on guys!" Tails shouted. Shadow and Sonic grabbed onto the planes wings.

The plane then jerked upward suddenly, avoiding a missile that would have ripped the plane apart.

"Whoah!" Sonic yelled out, almost losing his grip.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Tails shouted.

"Yea! Keep flying!" Sonic told him.

"I don't have much of a choice!" Tails said back.

The Tornado dodged left and right, missiles streaking by, missing the plane by mere inches. Then suddenly, another batch of them, which was about fifty of them, came out from the trees.

"Oh god." Tails muttered. He was nervous. He knew he was a good pilot, but he wasn't THIS good. He knew he'd have to get there fast, but playing cat and mouse with the security systems wasn't helping. He did a quick barrel roll nearly flipping Shadow and Sonic off the wings, avoiding more of them. Shadow muttered a curse under his breath, while Sonic nearly screamed at Tails.

"Tails! Cool off the fancy moves! I wanna get there in one piece!" Knuckles shouted.

"Sorry!" Tails yelled. A red button the flickered on the panel. "Oh no..not good not good." Tails muttered.

"What?" Rouge asked loudly.

"One of those missiles locked on us! Crap!" Tails yelled.

"Great..we'd have a better chance jumping out now." Chance said, in his most sarcastic voice.

"Sounds good to me." Shadow muttered. He then stood up and walked up to the edge.

"Well, with the boots, it should be safe..if you jumped from this high, the boots would act like a super shock absorber, and you most likely wouldn't feel a thing! Though I haven't tested it." Tails said.

"I can see why." Rouge mumbled, looking down at the ground. Knuckles nodded.

"Well now's the time to test it!" Sonic told him.

"Your crazy!" Chance yelled.

"You can stay on the plane if you want." Sonic said.

Chance looked at him uneasily, then at the ground far below, then at the missile. Favoring jumping over being blown to bits, he told him his answer. "Alright...I'll jump." he mumbled.

"Thought so." Sonic said, adding a cocky grin to it.

The beeper then started going crazy. We looked behind us and saw the missile coming up on us, fast.

"I'm going first!" Knuckles shouted. He then hopped out of the cockpit, and ran to the wings edge.

"See ya at the bottom?" Rouge asked.

"Of course batgirl." he said. He then added a wink to it. She smiled and Tails tossed him an earpiece.

"Wear it, in case you need us." Tails said.

"Will do." he put it on, and then jumped off the edge, then disappeared into the forest's trees. It was the same thing, while the others jumped, next Rouge, then Shadow, then Chance. He then looked at Tails.

"Coming?" Sonic asked.

"You bet." he told him. He then reached out to grab Sonic's hand, but then the back end of the tornado exploded.

"AAAAH!" Tails yelled. Sonic then grabbed his arm and jumped off the plane. Tails looked up, and saw the tornado, engulfed in flames. He watched as years of hard work and money, explode before his eyes.

In less that ten seconds, the two safely landed on the ground. Tails sighed, and talked into the speaker on his earpiece. "Everyone make it ok?" he asked.

"Yea.. I'm fine." Knuckles said.

"I am so not doing that again." Chance answered.

"Rouge?" Tails asked.

"I'm up for round two!" she shouted. Tails smirked.

"I'm here." Shadow muttered over the com.

"Good, were all here." Tails said.

"Sonic's with you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea I'm with Tails." Sonic said.

"Right behind you Tails." Rouge said over the com. The two turned around to see Rouge climbing out of a tree, leaves all over her.

"Hey Rouge, you ok?" Tails asked.

"Yea I'm fine..the tree broke my fall." she said.

"Good." Sonic told her.

"Hey guys were are you?" Sonic asked.

"Hmmm..not sure." Knuckles muttered.

"Not far from the base." Shadow said.

"Same here." Chance started. "I'm headed towar-AGH!" then static sounded on his com.

"Chance?" Sonic yelled. No answer.

"Crap, what now?" Rouge asked.

"We keep going." Shadow said.

"What about chance?" Sonic asked.

"He can take care of himself if he's in trouble..lets go!" Knuckles shouted.

Sonic then sighed, knowing shadow and knuckles were right. _"Come on chance..I know your not through yet.."_ he thought. Tails, Rouge, and Sonic then ran towards the base.

(Chances POV)

"Not far from the base." I heard Shadow say.

I noticed something shining through the forest, and when I looked closer, I saw it was the base.

"Same here" I started. " I'm headed towar-AGH!" I suddenly felt a powerful punch on the side of my head, and then heard something crunch. I fell back, and almost hit a tree. I regained my footing, and looked up. I saw a robot, similar to the ones Knuckles had to fight during out last run in with eggman . It looked like a hedgehog, I assumed it was probably a copy of metal sonic, just weaker, and unpainted. I then went to turn on my earpiece, but when I reached my ear, I only felt my ear. I looked down at the ground, and saw it smashed to pieces.

_"That's not good."_ I thought. The robot then lunged at me, and I quickly jumped to the side, and the tree behind me was obliterated by its fist.

I stood up and looked at it, and it turned its head to me.

"That's some arm you've got there." I muttered. I then smirked and ran at it, and brought my fist back, ready to bust it into parts. I brought my fist down, and it blocked it! It swiftly returned a punch in my gut.

"Agh!" I yelled, I then flew back and hit the ground. I then got an idea.

"Ugh...I cant move." I muttered. The robot, smirked, and then walked over, to go finish me off. When it got close enough, I sweeped my legs under it, causing it to fall to the ground. I then got up quickly, and held it down with one of my hands. I reared by fist back again, and punches it in the face, smashing it in. I felt one of my joints pull when I did.

"OW!" I yelled. I knew what Tails meant about the increasers when he said they could hurt you if you overused the power. I then looked at the base, to see what my situation was. It wasn't as large as the last one, but it was still pretty big. I then felt something grab my shoulder. I looked at it, and saw a silver hand. Suddenly I was thrown into another tree, and toppled to the ground. I looked up and saw the robot, still standing up.

"Man..you don't know when to quit." I said out loud.

"And you don't know when to die." it retorted. I stood up.

"So you talk." I mumbled.

"Of course I do, I am Metal mark II..one of Eggman's superior robots..." Metal said, its voice echoing through the trees. I frowned.

_"Not only is it fast, but it's pretty sturdy...plus that trick I used last time wont work twice. Its probably smarter than that to fall for it again."_ I thought.

"Big whoop, you cant talk like a fighter, but you seem pretty weak to me." I said, adding a slight grin to it.

Then Metal aimed its left hand at me, and it turned into a missile launcher. my eyes widened.

_"holy-" _But I didn't finish the thought.

Metal fired it at me, and I ducked out of the way, as it sped over my head, grazing me, and causing me to fall back, but I quickly recovered, and ran towards him. His arm quickly transformed into a machine gun and I quickly jumped behind a tree. I heard it fire as the bullets ripped into a tree, tearing through the bark. The ringing of bullets then stopped, and Metal spoke again.

"Give up..you can't hide behind there forever.." I then heard footsteps coming towards the tree. I looked around, desperately for an advantage. I saw a branch above me, and I jumped up and grabbed it, pulling myself up as quietly as possible. I then stood on the branch, and balanced myself on it. Just then Metal walked around the tree.

He then looked around, wondering where I was probably.

"Hey Metal, up here!" I yelled I then jumped at him, and pulled my foot back. He looked up just in time as I kicked him in the torso, ripping into it. Sparks flied everywhere out of the torso, and he flew back, clearing down several other trees in the process. Smoke from the dirt he picked up was everywhere, acting like a thick fog. I coughed, as the dirt started blinding me. I then heard his voice behind me, with its slightly metallic sound.

"Nice try." he said. He then kicked me in the back, and I tumbled forward, falling down face first. I hit the ground with a grunt. I placed my hands on the ground, and rolled over, and looked at Metal.

"I see that your gloves and shoes are power amplifiers of some sort." he muttered.

I tried to get up, but he firmly placed his foot on my chest, and pushed me back down yet.

"I'm not done yet." he said. "Besides...I can't just let you go.." he then added an evil smirk to that. "But before I kill you, I'll have some fun with you first." He then picked my up by my neck, and rammed me into a tree, my feet dangling in the air. He then punched me in the gut and I felt a stinging pain. He pulled his fist back, showing that the knuckles were covered in several small spikes.

"What was that supposed to do?" I asked, slightly chuckling.

"Laugh it all up...because in a few seconds you wont be." he said. I wondered what he was talking about, when my hands were suddenly starting to feel limp. I tried to hold on to his arm, to pull it off of me, but I was failing that. My arms then fell limp to my sides, and my legs dangled.

"W-whats going on?" I asked.

"It's a type of venom..but don't worry, it doesn't kill. It causes the body to become limp, but it keeps all of its pain receptors in working order...so you'll feel everything." he then raised his finger and placed it on my arm. I felt a sharp pain, as he gouged it deep in my arm, and slid it down. I looked down and saw the blood pumping out of it.

"Asshole.." I grunted. He then punched me in the face, but still kept me against the tree.

"Just for that." he started. He then threw me to the ground, and I looked at him, as his arm turned into a machine gun. " I'm going to terminate you now."

I felt sweat drip down my brow. I was in a situation I couldn't get out of. I then wondered why I had even come. I wasn't like the others. I was fast, like Sonic. I wasn't strong, like Knuckles, or stealthy like Rouge. I wasn't a genius such as Tails...I didn't have a giant hammer like Amy..I didn't belong here. I tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't let me.

_"I'm actually going to die.."_ I thought.

He aimed the barrel of the gun at me. I closed my eyes and looked away, I then heard a loud clank, and I felt something land next to me. I opened my eyes and saw metal's head.

"What the-?" I then looked up, and saw Knuckles, with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

(normal POV)

"Hey..sorry I'm late.." Knuckles muttered.

"How'd you find me?" Chance asked.

"I heard the bullets, and since the others hadn't called for help or said anything, I figured it was you...now get up, we've got work to do." Knuckles answered. He then held out his hand, but chance shook his head,

"No, you guys have work to do..I'm done here." He said, referring to his arm. "Plus he got something in my body, I cant move."

Knuckles nodded. "Guys I found chance" he said into the microphone.

"Where is he?" Sonic asked.

"That's not the issue." Knuckles said. "A robot attacked him, got him good."

"Is he alright?" Tails asked.

"No..hes got a long gash down his arm, several bruises, and he cant move." Knuckles answered.

"No." Chance said. He then struggled to lift his hand. It wasn't working at first.

"The boots have a first aid kit in the side compartments, look for a side button with a red cross." Tails said.

"Got it..Chance don't struggle." Knuckles said. He then bent down beside chance, and pressed the button. A small compartment opened up. Knuckles grabbed the first aid kit. Chance struggled to move his arm.

Knuckles sighed, seeing what he was trying to do. "Chance save your stre-" he started, but suddenly chances had raised and grabbed the trunk of the tree. He then slowly pulled himself up. Knuckles then smirked. "Your pretty desperate aren't you?"

Chance returned the smirk. " I'm not gonna be dead weight, I'm useful to you guys one way or another."

"So I've seen..now stop moving, your making your arm bleed worse." Knuckles told him. Chance then looked at his arm, and watched as the blood seeped out.

"The damn thing tried to torture me." Chance muttered.

Knuckles only answer was silence, as he opened the first aid kit, and pulled out some gauze. He unwrapped it and started wrapping it around his arm. Chance winced slightly as the gauze touched his wound. After knuckles was done he put the kit back in the compartment and shut it. Chance looked at him.

"You ready?" Knuckles asked.

" got a job to do.." Chance answered. He then started in the direction of the base.

"You sure your ok?" Knuckles asked. Knuckles didn't like the idea of putting him in battle with that wound.

Chance was silent at first he then answered the question. "Peachy..."

Chance sighed and looked at the base. _"I'm not gonna be dead weight...no way in hell...I'll do this..for you Amy..as a friend.." _

"Alright...are you guys alright?" Tails asked over the com.

"Yea Tails..were fine.."

"Alright then...Knuckles, you and Rouge head to the top of the outside of the base. There should be an access hatch for a heating system, good luck."

"Great, just what I wanted.." Rouge said over the com.

"Alright..." Knuckles told him.

"Oh and tell Chance there's an extra com in the glove." Tails said.

Knuckles smirked. "You think of everything.." Knuckles then looked at chance and told him. Chance then looked at his gloves and found it. He then put it in his ears.

"Yep..ok Sonic and I will go in through the front door..and Chance?" Tails asked.

"Yea?" Chance asked.

"Your gonna keep the front door open for us." Tails told him.

"Got it." Chance said.

"Alright..everyone ready?" Tails asked.

After getting an affirmative from everyone Tails finally made the call.

"OK! Lets go!" Tails shouted. Knuckles and Chance then ran towards the base.

**I hate this ending but still, I wanted to save the battle scene for the next chapter. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Anyways, I don't have much to say this time, other than that I just made chance really tough, hehe. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'm trying to figure out how to end this story on a good note (yes I'm already thinking ahead) thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Thanks Fawn's forest for your reviews, and no I do not mind criticizer's because they help me make my story better. Thanks for your reviews, and thank you all for your time, the hits, and for visiting my story!**

**~lindy~ **

* * *

**(added 5/23/11) I'm so sorry for the long wait. My computer's broken and its taking forever to fix. hopefully I****'ll be able to get it fixed before the school year ends! Thanks for the patience! (I feel like such a promise breaker ._.)**

**~lindy~**


	30. the fight begins

(Outside Eggman's base)

(Normal POV)

Knuckles and Chance sprinted through the forest, the base in sight, shining through the trees. The two then entered the giant clearing surrounding the structure, with only a large fence ahead, or that's what it seemed like. They both knew that the clearing was probably filled with hidden traps. And sure enough it was. While running, Knuckles heard a click under him. He then jumped in the air, and the ground exploded below him. Knuckles grunted as he landed on his feet again and kept running,Chance on his heels. Chance looked past the fence and saw dozens of robots assembling. He frowned.

_"This should be great..keeping the front door open's gonna be somewhat of a challenge."_ he thought.

Then about twenty meters ahead, about fifteen square shaped holes opened up in the ground, and robots came out, being lifted up on platforms. Chance looked at Knuckles, and took notice that he didn't look worried in the least. Chance then returned his focus back at the robots. They all looked like cylinders welded to a base, fixed with lasers and had treads on the sides. They charged at the two, and fired their lasers. Knuckles simply sidestepped them, not bothering to slow down in the slightest, while Chance, because of his injury, was forced to put more effort into his movements, had the rougher time dodging them.

Knuckles reared back his fist and swung, his spiked fist, making contact with one of the robots, causing it to fly back into another one and explode, crippling the other. Chance ran to the one closest to him, and roundhouse kicked it, his boots digging through the solid steel, and it fell back destroyed. Chance then grabbed the laser, and test fired it in the air,. He was rewarded with a pulse of blue light and heat coming out of the barrel. He then fired a constant beam, and dragged it across the field, cutting through several other robots. The laser then suddenly shut off in his hand, and he threw it to the ground, annoyed, and a missile hit the ground suddenly to his right, causing it to explode, nearly knocking him over. He looked in the direction of where it came from and saw two missile launchers on raised platforms behind the fence. Chance then looked around for the robots, and saw there were only about five left.

Knuckles ran at the the others and punched one of them, and it exploded. The other robots aimed their lasers at the two and fired. Chance quickly jumped to the side, and started running at it. Then suddenly a blue blur flew by, straight through them, and they imploded. Chance was kicked back slightly due to the explosion.

"Show off." Knuckles muttered. Chance though, accepted the help graciously. Sonic then kept running and jumped over the front fence. Suddenly Tails burst into the clearing from the trees and sped up, close behind Sonic. Chance then glanced at Knuckles, who was focused on the top of the base.

"It's best we separate here..." he muttered. He then cast his look at Chance. "Good luck."

"You too..." Chance answered. Knuckles then broke into a run towards the base. He jumped over the fence, dodging missiles, busting robots, and destroying anything in his way.

(Knuckles POV)

I was headed to the top of the base where Rouge was, and nothing was going to stop me. I sprinted across the field towards it. The ground suddenly started shaking, as if a small earthquake was occurring, I slowed down slightly, so I could keep a better eye on my footing. Then , less than a few seconds later, a giant robot suddenly bursted from the ground, pieces off earth falling off of It as it raised to it's full height.

_"Looks like Eggman's not wanting to hold back this time."_ I thought. It reminded me of the first Meterex I ever saw, back on Mobius, six months after we had left earth for the first time. It was similar in design, and size.

It then spoke in a high pitched robotic voice. "Target sighted: Knuckles the Echidna. Objective:Assimilate."

It then raised its arm, and side panels on the wrist opened. Seconds after, dozens of missiles streaked out and headed for their target. Me. I quickly dodged the first two as they came at me, but the third one managed to graze me, knocking me off balance. I managed to regain it, just in time to jump up, causing most of the missiles headed at me to collide into each other. But 2 more were still headed at me. I ran towards the giant robot's legs, and quickly swerved around one, and as one of the missiles rounded it, I kicked it to the side, causing it to crash into the robot's leg. The robot staggered, but didn't fall. As the other missile came around the leg, I quickly broke into a run, the missile slowly catching up. I then suddenly saw Chance running up close behind it.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Helping!" he told me. He then suddenly jumped on the missile, causing it to slow down, but still heading towards me.

"How was that supposed to help?" I shouted.

"Just keep going!" he yelled back. He then kicked a part of the missile off. "Now move out of the way!"

I then jumped to the side, and watched as he rode it like a surfboard straight past me. I assumed that the piece he kicked off was the locking system. He then angled it upwards, and flew it straight at the robots head.

"Enemy controlled projectile proceeding in my general direction: Firing lasers" then small lasers appeared on its shoulders and fired at him.

Chance then glared at me. "Don't watch me! Get going! Rouge needs you!" he then streaked towards the robot, dodging the lasers and getting grazed a few times. He then quickly jumped off, less than two seconds later, the missile impacted the robots head, causing it to fall, crash into the ground, and explode. I then started running back towards the base.

(Rouge's POV)

I was on the top of eggheads base, waiting for Knuckles, who as far as I knew, was late.

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here a few minutes ago." I mumbled to myself.

I then heard a familiar voice. "Miss me? I kind of got held up down there." I turned around to see Knuckles.

"I've been wondering where you were." I said.

"Well I'm here, quickly lets get going." he told me.

I nodded and we quickly ran to the nearby ventilation shafts. I quickly kicked through the grate, and we hopped in. The shafts were big enough to walk in without stooping .The heat then suddenly picked up.

"Wow, its hot down here..." Knuckles mumbled under his breath.

"It's the heating system knucklehead, its _supposed_ to be like that." I told him.

We kept walking, keeping quiet most of the time, the silence only broken by the sounds of our feet hitting the metal floor. After about seven minutes, the heat was getting to us. Knuckles was sweating badly, and I was so thirsty it wasn't funny anymore.

"Man its hot..." he said.

I rolled my eyes, and kept walking, a slowly moving Knuckles, getting slower by the minute, following me.

"Just keep up." I told him. Luckily we found another grate, that led into a hallway within the base.

"Bingo" I told myself.

"Alright, I'm going in first." Knuckles said. I then held out my hand and clicked my tongue.

"Leave this to the professionals." I told him. He then grunted,annoyed, but nodded.

I then grabbed the edges, and pulled the grate off, and stuck my head out of the shaft, and quickly looked around. One robot, a patrol. It was stepping down the mirror like hallway, and hadn't seen her yet. I then pulled my head back in, and put my finger to my lips. The understood and I waited. Waiting for the moment. The robot then stepped under the grating. My moment.

I pounced, and tackled it to the ground.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTR-" it bellowed. I then punched a hole through it's head, and it started to shutoff.

"ERROR ERROR ERROR." And then it turned off.

"What do we do with it? Another robot might see it." Knuckles whispered. I responded by throwing the dead robot up to him, and he caught it, and dragged it in the vent.

"That answer your question?" I asked.

"Oh hush..." he muttered. He then hopped down, and we started down the hallway, me hoping we were going in the right direction.

"By the way Rouge, do you know where were going?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know, is that a problem?"

I then turned around, slightly aggravated at his pestering. "No Knuckles I don't know. What am I? Your tour guide?"

He then sighed. "look, Rouge calm down, I wasn't trying to start something..."

"I don't get you! Your always looking up to me to make decisions!" I hissed.

"That's not true!" he whispered harshly.

"Can you take your couples fight somewhere else?" Eggman said over the intercom. We both then looked up, surprised to see about a hundred robots. I then backed up, and turned around, startled to see about the same number on the opposite way.

He then finished the rest of it. "Like...to your grave!" he then roared in laughter over the intercom.

"Crap this isn't good." I muttered. "What now?"

"Look who's looking for help now..." he joked.

"Stubborn jerk." I told him, a smile on my face.

"A little batty today aren't we?" he asked.

One of the robots walked in front of the crowd to out left. "ANNIHILATE THEM!" it yelled. Then they charged.

Knuckles was the first to attack. He always was. Not seconds after that robot said that, knuckles destroyed it in a single punch. A small group surrounded him, only to be rewarded by being destroyed pretty quickly.

I quickly got into the action, not wanting to be left out. I quickly kicked one of them in half as it ran up to me, and my foot hit the wall. I firmly kept it there, and did a quick spin kick through another one's head, and it flew back, turning from a robot to a deadly rocket to anything it touched, taking out more of them. But within minutes, we were losing ground quickly. Knuckles noticed this and started fighting harder, but it didn't do much of a difference. It seemed that for every robot we destroyed, five more took its place.

"Were fighting a losing battle right now!" I shouted. I then grabbed another robot, and swung it like a bat, taking out a few others.

"I know!" he yelled.

"Give up! My robots will eventually take you down! Heheh, give yourself up to the glori-"

His words over the intercom were cut short by a swift punch from Knucklehead.

"Thanks, I was tired of hearing that bigmouth's voice.." I told him.

"Your welcome." he then kicked another robots head off. "Have any ideas on getting out of this?" he then asked.

"No, you?" I replied.

"Just one..." he said. He then grabbed my arm, and sped down the hallway, knocking through any robots in his way.

"Nice plan!" I told him, a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" he retorted angrily. We then took a sharp turn to the left, and I saw and ebony hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, and arms. It was Shadow.

(Shadow's POV)

I was surprised to see Rouge and Knuckles headed my way. They both then stopped when they got within ten feet of me.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Don't act so surprised, I came here too didn't I?" I asked her.

"Yea we know that, but how did you get in?" she asked.

"Let's just say I found a backdoor, now come on!" I yelled.

They nodded, and we ran down the corridors, not going a good 20 feet without at least running into a small group of Eggman's robots.

" Man these robots are a pain!" Rouge growled. She kicked another in the legs, breaking them in half, and it toppled.

"Shadow, is there anyway to disable them all?" Knuckles asked.

"Most likely there is a way, but we will probably find it in the main control. That's where Eggman will be."

"Wishful thinking." Rouge muttered.

Knuckles and Shadow ignored her last comment. "Have any idea where that might be?"

I rolled my eyes. "come on, this is Eggman were talking about, with his massive ego, where do you think he'd be?" I asked.

After about ten seconds Knuckles finally came up with the answer.

"The top!" he said.

"Precisely" I told him.

(Chances POV)

Damn, I knew keeping the front door open was going to be hard, this was ridiculous! A dozen more robots charged. I quickly sped at them and pounded my fist into one of them, and drove my foot through another. I landed on my feet, and quickly roundhouse kicked another, splitting it in half. I then looked at my power increasers.

_"These things sure are a charm..."_ I thought.

One of them then suddenly grabbed my arm. I punched through its face with my other hand, and quickly grabbed another throwing it into a small crowd of them, causing most of them to fall back.

They then stopped, completely surrounding me.

One of them stepped apart of from the crowd "You have fought well, but surrender now, and doctor Eggman may spare your life. Do you accept?"

I then charged at it, and kicked it in the air, I quickly jumped after it, and kicked it into a crowd, hard enough to cause a few explosions when it hit the crowd.

"That answer your question?" I asked.

They then attacked again. I then keyed my com.

"Guys! Can ya hurry it up a bit?" I asked. I then jumped to the side before a small missile it me. "Because its getting harder to keep the door open!"

"Just give us ten minutes!" I heard Tails shout.

_"Ten more minutes of this? Easy to say, until you actually have to go through it!"_ I thought.

"Fine." I answered reluctantly.

"Thanks Chance, and don't worry, we'll keep to our word!" I heard Sonic say over the com.

"I hope so..." I muttered.

I knew I had to think of something fast. I had speed and strength, but my endurance was dropping. Another missile then flew straight at me. I then got an idea, but I doubted it would work. As it came at me, I sidestepped it, and caught it by the side, stopping it in its tracks. I then swung it around and threw it straight at the robots. The crowd exploded, sending parts flying everywhere, destroying more robots for me.

Five more of them stood. I smirked, and spoke. "Come and get it." They charged. I quickly slammed my foot into one of their heads, and smashed it into the ground. One of them swung a punch, and I grabbed it arm, twisted it off, and punched it in the gut, clearing through it like a hot knife through butter. One of them turned their arms into a laser and fired at me. I ducked and ran at it, jumped through the air and tackled it to the ground, crushing it. As I got to get up, one of them punched me in the face. As I tumbled, one of them got behind me, and held my arms back.

"You are a fool for not surrendering." the robot said, in its cold metallic voice.

As it walked towards me, I kicked out with both feet, and knocked it back, then I pulled my arms up, and flipped the other robot over me, and it hit the ground. I then stomped it in with my foot, and then punched the other one down.

I looked at the area around me...the area littered with broken machinery.

Suddenly more panels opened up in the ground, letting out more robots from the ground. All of them, ready to fight.

I sighed. _"This is going to be the longest ten minutes of my life..."_ I thought.

* * *

**I am EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait. I had the worst luck EVER last month. I got a virus on my computer, so I sent it in to a friend to get it cleaned, that took FOREVER, then I got grounded for a week, then my friend kept forgetting to give it BACK. And when I finally got it back, I only had one page done... then I had writers block. But I finally added chapter thirty! Hope I can add the next chapter soon! Please review!**

**~Lindy~**

**Chance: Talk about bad luck. (whistles)**

**Amy: I know...**

**Me: Yes, I'm the unluckiest person in the world. Poor pitiful me...Shut up...-_-.**

**Chance: No need to get mad, look on the bright side...you have your computer. back!**

**Me: (silent).**

**Chance: I think shes mad...**

**Amy: You think?**

**Sonic: I say...we'd better go.**

**[they leave]**

**~FIN~**


	31. injuries

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I got a job, and its kind of a pain. Well, enjoy chapter thirty one.**

* * *

(Eggman's base, main control room -Normal POV-)

"Doctor! They're proceeding through the main passage way!" one of the robots called out from his computer.

"Doctor Eggman!" called out another. "It's Sonic! He's destroyed another twenty of our robots!"

Doctor Eggman sat the main chair in the control room, while the robots one their security computers were calling out the problems, and doing their best to correct them. It was bugging him how the hedgehog was so determined.

"Sir!" another one yelled. "They took out one of the power generators for the lower levels!"

"Dammit!" Eggman yelled. He then slammed his fist into the armrest of his seat. The robots at their computers momentarily glanced at them before going back to their work. Eggman was infuriated. He sighed. He still had his backup plan, but he knew to only use it if he was cornered. He sighed angrily and leaned back in his seat, watching the security screens as the freedom fighters moved in. Eggman already saw their plan, inside and out. Though it was crudely organized, It was a plan of some sorts.

Knuckles and Rouge entered from the heating systems, and attacked in the upper levels, and looking for the control room, Shadow apparently had no plan of action, so Robotnik guessed he was just there to cause chaos. Tails was doubtlessly here to help with the security systems. Tails. Eggman felt himself shake in anger. The devious little hacker had seriously damaged the security systems last time, making the evil doctor feel like a fool. Sonic was obviously headed for the direct assault, as usual. He then glanced at the screen that showed the outside of the base. He frowned as he saw the brown hedgehog outside, beating down any robot that tried to come through the door.

Robotnik smiled. If he took him out, their chances of escape will drop critically low, for the entrance was the only way out. A plan quickly formed into his brain, and he put it to action. He already knew the hedgehog was tired, and was close to reaching his limit, so he decided to take him out now, to even the odds.

Eggman pressed a small button on his chair, and the intercoms outside keyed on.

"All robots outside of the base! Direct all of your attention to the intruder outside, and crush him, no matter what it takes!" Robotnik yelled.

He then keyed the intercom off, and chuckled to himself. The plan was in action. As far as he knew, he would not fail.

(Outside -Normal POV-)

It was getting tougher by the minute to keep the front door open for escape. But Chance knew he couldn't give up. He looked at his timer. Nine minutes. Chance felt himself worry, as he grew more tired by the second. More robots kept coming. After defeating one mob of the evil machines, it seemed as though a group twice as large took its place in the next assault.

_"I'm not sure if I can hold out much longer!" _he thought.

Just then he was then suddenly kicked in the back, and he let out a small yelp of pain. He rolled forward and got back on his feet, grabbing another one and punching it down. Suddenly the intercoms keyed on.

"All robots outside of the base! Direct all of your attention to the intruder outside, and crush him, no matter what it takes!" a familiar voice yelled. Eggman.

"So, he's finally decided to take me seriously...bad timing for that." Chance growled.

The intercom keyed on. "You holding up?" Sonic asked.

"Glad you asked that.." Chance muttered. "because the answer would be barely!" he then busted another robot in the head, and dodged a few lasers that would have nearly killed him.

"Well, just tell us if you need backup, I'm pretty sure one of us isn't that busy." Tails told him.

Then suddenly the ground shook again, a second giant robot came from the ground. It stood to its full height, and it was much bigger than the first one.

"Got that backup handy?" Chance asked.

The robot then raised its foot and brought it directly over Chance, threatening to stomp him out of existence.

"Oh _crap!_" Chance then ran to the side as it stomped the ground, crushing several other robots and nearly killing him.

"Chance, you ok?" Sonic asked.

"I'm gonna need that help! Now!" Chance yelled.

"I'll be there soon."

(Shadow's POV)

"I'm gonna need that help! Now!" I heard him yell.

I frowned. And thinking of the options. Tails was busy with security, Sonic's too busy right now trying to confront Eggman. Rouge and knuckles were also doing that, and they didn't need me.

"Rouge, Knuckles, I'm breaking off." I told them.

"Got it." Rouge said.

Knuckles only reply was a simple nod, and I ran into a side corridor, and keyed my communicator.

"I'll be there soon." I muttered.

"Shadow?" Chance asked.

"Yes. It's me." I replied.

"Great, I could use your help." he said.

I then pulled out the chaos emerald in my possession and focused my energy.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I was outside, right next to Chance.

"Whoa!" he yelled, not expecting to have seen me so soon..

"You ok?" I asked.

He then dodged a punch coming his way, and kicked the robot's legs off.

"Better now that your here. Look out for the big guy over there." he said, looking at the giant robot, looming over us.

"I'll deal with him." I muttered.

The robot then aimed it's arm at us, and it turned into an extremely large flamethrower.

Our eyes widened. "I think he wants both of us!" Chance yelled.

A small light then lit it's self at the tip of it. "MOVE!" Chance yelled. He Then shoved me out of the way, and I felt a wall of heat and flame nearly hit me.

I then got up, and looked at chance. I saw that he had third degree burns from his knees and below.

"Aw..fuck that hurt." he groaned. He then rolled over, onto his back, and examined his legs.

I then helped him up. "Can you walk?" I asked.

"Way to put your foot in your mouth." he scowled.

"Can you?" I yelled, kicking through a robot before it got too close.

"I don't know!" he growled. "Ugh, my legs!" I looked at the clock. Seven minutes.

He then suddenly jerked from my grip still standing. He was breathing heavily, and his legs still badly burnt, but otherwise, he was still good to go.

"I'm guessing that hurts pretty badly." I told him, the rare smirk reaching my lips.

"You, have no idea..." Chance muttered.

"Ready for a fight?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked, turning his head around to show the weak grin on his face.

He then tackled a nearby robot, crushing it against the ground with his knees, and rolled out of the way before the giant robot nearly stomped him to death for the second time. I noticed that even though he did these moves almost efficiently, the sign of pain was in his eyes.

I quickly kicked through several other robots, sending them flying into the crowd.

"This is Chance! come on guys, this is getting aggravating!" Chance hollered into his communicator.

"I'm still having troubles hacking into the system! Just hold on, I'm gonna need another good eight to nine minutes!"

"What?" Chance yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ow! Don't yell into the com so loud!" Tails yelled back.

"Whatever." Chance grunted as he quickly punched another robot down as it charged at him.

"Think you can hold off that long?" Tails asked.

Chance looked back as Shadow, who gave him a subtle nod.

"Yea," Chance muttered angrily. "We can."

(Sonic's POV)

"Good!" I told him. I then looked back at Tails, who was keeping up with my pace, but barely. His face was crimson red, suggesting he was out of breath, and still running.

"Hey Tails, you need to catch your breath?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-Yea." He told me. We then stopped in an empty hallway, the walls, glistening silver. He started panting for breath, and I stood right next to him, ready to protect him with my life.

"Whoa..I need to keep in shape." he muttered.

"Tails, you were catching up to _me._" I told him. "You don't need to stay in shape, you need to slow down."

"I guess your right." he said. He then sat down, and opened his laptop.

"Hacking?" I asked.

"Attempting it." He replied. He then began furiously typing on the keyboard.

After a few seconds, his computer started beeping rapidly.

"What the?" he muttered, and continued typing.

I then stepped over, and looked at the screen, and suddenly a message scrolled across the screen. _You have been hacked by the Eggman empire._

"He got into my computer!" Tails, told me. "Not good, not good."

He then began to type mercilessly on the keyboard, going as fast as he could. A number then appeared on the screen. Five.

"Huh?" I mumbled, confused.

The number then changed. Four.

"Oh no..." Tails said.

Three.

"Tails! Get rid of that thing!" I yelled.

Two.

He then stood up, and reared his laptop back, ready to throw it.

One.

He then threw it, and we ran back from it.

Zero.

It exploded, sending shards of metal laptop flying through the air.

"Aah!" He screamed.

We then hit the ground and I got up quickly. My vision was blurry for a few seconds, as I saw colors of orange and rad covering a small section of the hallway. I looked at the wall next to me, and saw a piece of metal sticking out of it, just two inches above my head. I then heard a groan, and looked beside me as my vision cleared, and saw tails, with a with a small sliver of metal buried in his back.

"Tails! Are you alright?" I asked. I then shook him gently, and he came around, his eyes flickering open.

"Y-Yea...I'm fine." he told me. I then put my hand around the shard, and he whimpered. I then pulled my hand back, not wanting to hurt him. I had to get it out of him.

"I'm gonna take this out, ok?" I asked. He then nodded, understanding and I got a firm grip on the shard of metal. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes..." he told me. I then quickly pulled it out, and he yelled, his face contorted with signs of pain.

"You good?" I asked.

He then stood up, and nodded again. "I never though Eggman could have done that. He dramaticly upgraded his security systems from when we last saw him." He told me. He then tried to walk, but simply fell. I managed to catch him before he hit the ground, and he groaned in pain again.

"Too...much...pain." He mumbled. The pain then got to him, as he passed out, slumping to the ground. I saw crimson blood drip from the gash in his back.

I sighed. "Guys. Tails is passed out here. I need someone to take him out of here fast. He's bleeding pretty badly."

"What?" Rouge yelled, shocked. "What happened?"

"We were caught in an explosion. Tails got hit. Who can take him?" I asked.

"I could, if one of the other two came to help Chance." Shadow muttered.

"I will." Rouge replied.

"Why you Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I can get there the fastest." Shadow said.

(Normal POV)

"Alright Shadow. Just come on, I think he's bleeding out." Sonic told him, worried about his friend.

"I'll be there in a moment. Rouge, head outside." Shadow said.

"Got it." Rouge told him. She then broke off from Knuckles, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her

Shadow then pulled out his Chaos emerald.

"Chaos control!" He shouted, and in an instant, he was next to Sonic.

"Hurry, get him out of here." Sonic told him, slowly handing Tails to Shadow.

"Alright, but after I leave, it will take me a while to get back, if I can." Shadow muttered.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"You think I can chaos control all day? Even I have my limits. It absorbs my power, and I only have enough just for one more."

"Okay, just get him out of here!" Sonic told him.

Shadow nodded, and muttered the two words again, and instantly he was gone.

"Hang on little buddy. Just hang on." Sonic whispered.

(Station square)

As soon as shadow was there, he nearly collapsed, but he managed to stay on his feet.

_"I need to stop using that so frequently..."_ he thought to himself. He then looked up to notice he was nowhere near the hospital. He was on the side of the read, just inside the city. A few cars rolled by, not noticing the two.

"Damn." Shadow muttered. He then got back to his feet slowly, trying not to drop Tails.

He then started running towards the hospital. He couldn't run that fast though, and it would take time to get there. Time Tails didn't have. Tails then groaned in his sleep, and shadow then stopped walking.

"What now?" Shadow asked himself. He then looked back down the road to the cars headed towards the city. He then got an idea, and placed tails down gently. Shadow then ran into the middle of the street. He glanced up at the car speeding towards him, and put his arms outstretched. The driver of the truck barely had enough time to stop before he would have hit shadow. The driver then opened the door and looked at shadow.

"What are you trying to do, get kil- wait, aren't you that... Shadow character?" The driver asked.

Shadow grunted. "Look, I don't have time to explain, I have a friend here who needs medical attention right away!" Shadow told him.

The driver then looked at him then at tails, and frowned. "Then what are you waiting for? Get him in! I'll take you straight to the hospital."

Shadow nodded and went back to get Tails. He then picked him up, and the two got in the truck bed.

"Sure you wouldn't be more comfortable up here?" The man asked.

"No, I'll stay back here with him if that's alright." Shadow replied.

"Of course it is." The man told him. The driver then got into the truck, and started driving towards the center of station square.

* * *

**Well, I'm done, poor Tails, I hate myself now for hurting him. And I also hate how I keep giving you new chapters so late. This is due to the fact that I wasn't sure what to write anymore. But I have the next and final two chapters completely planned out. Review please! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Cream: Oh no, not tails!**

**Sonic: You trying to kill my best friend?**

**Me: no...just calm down! Help is on the way... I think.**

**Chance: My legs...can't feel my legs.**

**Amy: that looks like it hurts...**

**Chance: YOU THINK?**

**Amy: Do you need to yell?**

**Sonic: Oh shut it, I burnt my legs too.**

**Chance: my legs got roasted by a flamethrower!**

**Sonic: Stop exaggerating!**

**Chance: I hate you all...**

**Me: Thanks for reading!**

**~Lindy~**


	32. help arrives

(Cream's house -Normal POV-)

Amy opened my eyes, wondering what happened. All She remembered was Sonic, Shadow, and Chance arguing about something. Then Sonic went to open that present, but Shadow kicked it away. She then remembered the explosion, and quickly sat up. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through the nerves in her head, and she rubbed it, trying to sooth it a bit. She looked around, noticing she was on a bed, that was obviously not in her house.

"Look who's back with the living." a familiar voice muttered. Amy then slowly turned her head to see Blaze, stepping towards the bed in her graceful, but usual manner. The violet cat had a weak smile on her face, as if she was worried. Amy had a million questions flowing through her brain, so much that it hurt, but she only wanted one question answered at the moment.

"Where am I?" The sakura hedgehog asked, slightly groaning from the pain in her head.

"Cream's house. Your place is a wreck, so we brought you here..." Blaze answered.

Amy then groaned again, but louder. Not from pain, but from annoyance. "Not my house..." She muttered, frowning.

Blaze then sighed, and sat next to Amy. "Yea, your house. Don't worry, it'll all turn out well in the end." she told me.

"I sure hope so, otherwise I'm homeless." Amy told her, her frown growing a bit from the stress and frustration of the new unfortunate problem.

"Now we both know Sonic wouldn't let that happen." Blaze said.

I nodded, understanding. She then wondered...where is Sonic?

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked.

Blaze sighed. "Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, and Chance left to confront Eggman."

"Great..." Amy muttered. "I hate him, I hate him _so _much!" she growled, her mood shifting from saddened to furious.

"Who? Eggman?" Blaze asked.

"Yes! He's always ruining everything! I ought to give him a piece of my mind, and of my hammer." she mumbled, aggravated.

"Calm down, I'm sure Sonic wi-" Suddenly, Cream then burst through the door, a frightened look on her face.

"Cream?" Blaze asked, concerned. Normally the young rabbit would have knocked first before entering a room with closed doors, but this undoubtedly was important if she did. Amy looked at Cream, worried herself at what could have her barging in like that.

"Amy, Blaze! Tails is in the hospital!" She shouted.

"What?" the two yelled simultaneously.

Blaze then stood up. "How do you know?" she asked.

"The news! Come on!" She then grabbed Blaze's hand, and bolted out the door, and Amy stood up, running after the two.

_"Oh no... Not Tails. If Tails is in the hospital, who knows what could happen to Sonic!"_ Amy thought, worried out of her mind.

The three then reached the living room, and looked at the TV. The reporter then appeared on the screen, as he was in front of the hospital.

"Yes, as it seems, The world known Tails the fox, friend and ally of Sonic the hedgehog, is now in the Station square hospital behind me with critical injuries. He was brought in by the mysterious Shadow the hedgehog, and a local citizen. Here is some footage of the three entering the building."

Sally then walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Whats with all the ruckus?" she asked. The three then shushed her, and she glanced at the TV, a confused look on her face.

The TV then showed a clip of a brown truck pulling up to entrance of the hospital, and Shadow jumping out of the back, Tails in his arms, as he and the man ran into the hospital.

"Now if we zoom in onto Tails." he started, as the screen zoomed in onto his back. "We can apparently see that he is surely wounded. Doctors inside, are only willing to tell us that it is definitely a wound caused by shrapnel from an explosive. We will give our next report on the incident as we are updated. This is Jack Summers, Signing out."

The commercials then started, and the we looked at each other, shocked. Then all four mobians bolted for the door.

"How do we get there?" Cream asked, extremely worried at the moment.

"My car!" Sally shouted. They all then ran to her car, which was on the other side of the street, and got in. Amy got shotgun, while Blaze and Cream hopped in the back, while obviously, Sally got in the drivers seat, and started the car. She then put in reverse, backed up quickly, then she put it in drive. Seconds later, they zoomed off into the streets.

After about a minute of driving of what they were sure wasn't the legal speed limit, Blaze finally spoke up.

"Not that I don't want to get there Sally, we all do, but can we get there alive? I'm not sure how many red lights you already ran through." Blaze told her.

It was a funny remark, but neither of the four were laughing. Sally kept up her driving, but slowed down a bit, probably knowing that Blaze was right. No use in getting there fast if it would get you pulled over. After over ten minutes of her hectic driving, Sally and the other' finally pulled into the driveway. Nearly a second after it stopped, Cream literally hopped out through the window and ran inside. Amy then opened the car door, and ran after the frantic rabbit.

"Cream, wait up!" She shouted, before bolting into the hospital herself, the other two girls right behind her.

When Amy got inside, she saw Cream apparently arguing with the front desk clerk. She then walked up to the desk with Blaze and Sally. Amy sighed, looking around at the familiar white wall, and familiar faces of nurses I'd seen from her past experience here.

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Cream nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry, but he's currently in the operating room undergoing surgery." The front desk explained.

"Surgery?" Amy asked, confused.

"Surgery?" Cream asked even louder, sounding worried out of her mind.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"You would need to talk to one of the surgeons to find out about that. Look, I'll call up to the room he's in, and see if I can get someone down here who can answer your questions." The nurse told us.

"Alright, just one more thing. Where's Shadow?" I asked. She then looked at us confused for a second, but then realized who I meant.

"That dark hedgehog? He's in the lounge. Just head to the corridor over there," She said, pointing to the hallway to out left. "and it's two doors down."

"Thank you." I told her. Cream was silent after that. I hated seeing her like this. We all did, because we all knew how important Tails was to her. But there was nothing we could do about it.

Sally and Amy then walked to the lounge, leaving Cream with Blaze at the main entrance. We quickly found Shadow, who with his familiar frown, was sitting laying down on a nearby couch next to a snack machine, staring at the wall in front of him, Agitated as usual.

"Shadow?" Amy asked. The new voice instantly got Shadow's attention, as he shifted his head towards the two.

"Finally. What took you two so damn long?" He asked, sitting up.

"Well, nobody called, and we found out on the news." Sally grunted, glaring at the ebony hedgehog.

"Not my fault you two are slow." Shadow answered, his words containing no emotion at all. Amy tried her hardest not to plow his face in that second, wondering how in the hell he couldn't be worried. She then looked a bit closer, apparently he had bruises and cuts all over him.

"Just shut up, and tell us what happened." Amy ordered, not giving them a second thought.

"Whatever." He then turned around and faced us. "Apparently all I know, is that Tails computer exploded. Tails took most of the blow, Sonic only getting a few cuts. There was most likely a fragment that stuck into his body, hence the large cut on his back. But when Sonic pulled it out, a piece was still stuck in Tails body. As your were probably told, he's going through Surgery right now." Shadow explained.

"Cream's gonna flip when she hears that." Sally muttered. Amy sighed understanding. She could have said it in a way that was less rude, but at this point, no one really cared.

"What could we do to help?" Amy asked. Shadow smirked, and chuckled slightly, as if Amy was joking. The pink hedgehog growled. "Whats so funny?"

Shadow then stopped, and looked at me. He then spoke. "You cant. The plane was blown up when we tried to even get _in_, almost killing Tails, Chance's legs were nearly burnt to a crisp. Last time I checked he was still fighting, tired as hell though. So were the others. Plus I used too much of my energy, using chaos control so many times..."

After that we were silent. From what Shadow told the two girls, things were going badly for the others. Cream and Blaze then walked in. Blaze noticed the grim look on their faces and frowned. Cream however, kept her gaze to the floor, obviously more focused on the thought of Tails hurt than anything else.

"Cream?" Blaze asked.

Cream looked up at her. "Yes Blaze?"

"Why don't you take a seat, and relax a bit okay? I'll be with the others." Blaze told her.

Cream nodded, and sat down in a chair next to the right side of the door. Blaze then walked up to the three.

"Something's up, what is it?" Blaze muttered.

"Well...things aren't going as good for the guys as we thought they would." Sally told her.

"Shadow, the three of us could go out and help." Amy said.

"You doubt Sonic that much?" Shadow asked.

Amy frowned. "No...it's just that I want to help."

As a period of silence, Shadow thought to himself. With sonic at the base, even though they weren't in their best position, he was pretty sure they could handle themselves. Though much like himself, even Sonic had his limits. But considering the circumstances of them being there, and his determination, Shadow didn't think that would be much of a problem. Shadow then looked back at Amy, who was glaring at him.

"I'm guessing you wont take no for an answer..." Shadow muttered.

"Good guess." She told him.

"Fine, knock yourself out." Shadow said, taking out his earpiece and tossing it to the pink hedgehog. He then pulled off his gloves, handing then to Sally, and leaned back. "The gloves have a tracker on them, it'll take you straight to them. As for me, I need some rest."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets crack an egg!" Blaze told the other two, a frown on her face still.

Amy then looked at her. "what about cream?"

"I'm sure I can watch myself..." Cream muttered from across the room. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Alright then! Lets go!" Blaze told them. Amy and sally nodded, as the trio ran towards the door, and out the hospital.

"So how do we get there?" Amy asked. "Wherever the base is, I doubt we could get there by car."

Sally then hopped in her car, and turned on the ignition. "No, but I know a place where we can find something better!" she said.

A confused look formed on Amy and Blaze's muzzles, but the didn't say anything else, as they got into the car. "Hold on!" Sally shouted, nearly slamming her foot on the gas. Then in less than a second, the three were speeding down the streets of station square yet again.

(Outside of Eggman's base, Five minutes later -Normal POV-)

"I can keep this up much longer." Chance muttered into his com, nearly breathless. He'd been fighting nonstop for close to twenty minutes. "Whats taking so damn long?"

"They have us cornered in a dead in, and getting out isn't going to be a breeze like usual. But me managed to get two of the robot's portable lasers." Rouge answered.

"I'll help as soon as I find Eggman." Sonic growled over the com.

Chance then punched away yet another robot, sending it flying into a small crowd of more of them. A few missiles streaked by him, and he dodged them, as they barely missed by mere inches.

_"That was too close. I'm letting myself get tired. Not much I can do about it though."_ He then kicked through another robot that got to close, and cringed as the pain soared through his burnt legs. _"And the pain isn't helping much either."_

"I Don't think that will be soon enough Sonic. Got any better ideas?" Chance asked.

"No, do you?" the azure hedgehog replied.

"Good point." Chance muttered.

(Inside the base -Sonic's POV-)

"I thought so." I told him, as I kept speeding through the hallways. I knew Eggman was around here somewhere. A few robots rounded the corner of a side corridor, and I hopped into the air, and spindashed right through them.

Then yet again, the familiar voice of the fat lard sounded on the intercom. "Give it up Sonic, this is one battle your not going to win!" He shouted.

"Fat chance Eggman." I growled.

"We'll see about that hedgehog...oh we will." Eggman mumbled over the intercom, before it keyed off.

I then kept speeding through the hallways, looking anything, _anything_, that could help me find him. I then suddenly spotted a large set of double doors and screeched to a stop, a smirk on my face.

"Hey guys, found fatheads room. I'll contact you again soon as I can." I told them.

"Got it, get him good for us." Chance said.

_"Some things never change. Especially Eggman's ego."_ I thought. I then barreled right through them, to find myself in a large open space. A red carpet led from the door all the way to the back of the room, where the doctor himself sat on a throne of sorts.

"Found you egghead." I growled.

"Yes, you did. Too bad you don't have time to relish it." He replied, adding a chuckle to his response.

"Whatever your up to, its not gonna work. So give up, while I pummel you out of existence." I said, walking towards him. I was going to make him pay for what he did. He tried to kill Amy, trashed her house.

"Not so fast." Robotnik announced, pressing a button on his armchair, and two doors slid open, on either side of him.

"Huh?" I muttered, halting my steps towards him.

"Say hello to my secret weapons." Eggman barked.

Then suddenly two Robots walked from each of the openings, each of them were mobian sized, but it was like they were only the bare outlines of one. No spines, hair, ears. Just a sleek shiny silver surface, accompanied by a pair of eyes on the front.

"That's it? No really, your making yourself look stupid Eggman." I muttered, folding my arms.

"Stupid, no. A genius? Definitely." he 'corrected'.

Three of the four robots then ran at me. I quickly sidestepped them, as they ran past me, headbutting the double doors behind me, clearing through them like paper.

"Yea, a 'real' genius Eggman." I muttered. He then smirked, and I turned to face the fourth robot. I didn't get why he was smirking so much, I'd been ripping his robots to shreds for the past twenty minutes or so. Four more shouldn't matter much.

Suddenly I felt something kick me in the back of the head,_ hard._ I yelped out in pain and toppled to the floor, and then pushed myself up quickly, turning my head around to see my attacker. I saw the other three robots, who apparently had come back for more. I then stood up and grinned.

"This will me a cinch." I told him.

"I quite doubt that." he retorted. "androids, exterminate the intruder!"

I shouldn't have let my guard down, because what happened in the next three seconds, that nearly got me killed.

Suddenly, they disappeared. I looked around, confused, wondering where they just went. Then a silver blur streaked by me, and I was punched in the gut, knocking the air completely out of me as I hit the floor. I then sat up, and felt something kick me in the face, sending my head flying back, slamming against the floor. I groaned in pain, and got up, dazed.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I then looked back at the exit to the room, when the panels opened up near it, making a ten foot gap between me and the door, and at the bottom, I wasn't sure. But knowing Eggman, it wasn't good.. Two silver streaks then swerved towards me, and slammed into me, sending my flying backwards, straight towards the gap.

My senses then immediately kicked in, and I spun my body, until I was up straight, and quickly grabbed onto the edge of the pit, hanging on to it, trying not to slip. I then heard Eggman laughing.

"Had enough you blue rat? Give up and I'll kill you quickly." He told me.

"You'd have better chances at losing some weight Eggman." I grunted, pulling myself halfway up.

MY head was throbbing in pain. I then pulled myself up all the way, ignoring it the best I could "In fact, the party's just begun."

"Very well then hedgehog, its your funeral either way." Eggman mumbled, his face forming into a familiar frown, then back into a smirk.

"Don't bet on it.." I retorted, when suddenly in the corner of my eye another streak of silver ran at me.

_"Not this time." _I thought. I then quickly sidestepped out of the way, and grabbed the android by the arm. "Your robots are fast egghead! But not fast enough!"

I then swung it and let go, sending it flying into the pit close to me. After a few seconds, a large explosion came out of the pit, reaching the twenty foot ceiling above.

The other three then reappeared, and I bolted in there direction, rearing my fist back. I punched at one, but he moved his head to the side, and kicked me, and I flew back hitting the nearby wall with a _'thud'_.

"ow..." I grumbled. I then stood up, and firmly placed my foot down, and head a loud 'crack'. "Huh?" I muttered, lifting my foot, to see I stepped on my communicator.

_"Well, that's some bad luck there." _I thought.

"Say your prayers hedgehog." Eggman taunted, adding a laugh to it.

"Wow, I was just about to say the same thing to you." I joked. He then growled.

"Androids, destroy him!" Eggman yelled.

(Dead end -Rouge's POV-)

"Great, so how do we get out of this one?" I asked.

"Not sure yet, getting out of this dead end isn't exactly an easy task." Knuckles muttered.

We were hiding behind a few titanium crated. I grabbed my laser and aimed over the crates, and started firing at the advancing robots. Knuckles joined in seconds after. The robots exploded as soon as the lasers hit, but dozens more kept coming down the hall. We were losing ground pretty fast.

"This isn't good!" I told him.

"Don't state the obvious batgirl, I can see it for myself." Knuckles muttered, but added a soft grin to show he didn't mean it.

"Whatever. Just thought with that brain of yours you might have needed a recap." I joked, adding a chuckle to it, as we kept firing down the hall, bringing down robot after robot. But they were swarming us, getting closer by the second.

"Remind me to get you back for that later." he told me with a grin.

I was just about to ask him what he meant by that, when our communicators keyed on.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the familiar voice of a pink hedgehog asked.

"Amy?" I asked. "what are you doing here?"

"Sally, Blaze, and I thought you might need a little backup." she responded. "Move away from the back wall."

"Huh?" knuckles muttered, turning around as the area around us began to shake.

"She said _move_!" I yelled, as I grabbed him, and shoved us both towards the wall, and we flattened ourselves to it, as the wall that was behind us began to melt, and suddenly a vertical pillar of fire bursted from it, and rammed straight through the swarm of robots ahead.

The fire then dissipated, as three figures walked through the large hole it created.

"Nice job Blaze, two birds with one stone." I heard sally tell her. Knuckles and I then turned around to face the three.

"hey guys, nice to see familiar faces. You okay Amy?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but you two don't look so good." She replied.

"got that right. I need new clothes after this, then a trip to the nearest salon." I told then adding a small laugh to it.

"Okay then, wheres Sonic?" She asked.

"We don't know." Knuckles started. "We tried the communicator, but no answer, just static.

"What about the others?" Sally asked.

"Well, you guys already know shadow left, the only other one is Chance, we haven't heard much from him either since." Knuckles answered.

"Where is he?" sally asked, a nervous look on her face.

"Outside, at the main entrance." I told her.

"got it!" She then bolted back down the hole they made.

"Alright, let's look for Eggman!" Amy told us. We all nodded, and we ran down the other hallway.

(Outside -Sally's POV-)

This couldn't be good. I had to find him. I kept bolting around on the outskirts of the base, looking for the main entrance, and destroying anything that got too close.

"Just hold on Chance." I told myself, punching through another robot like butter.

_"these glove enhancers work pretty well too. I never thought I could ever do anything like this."_

I then heard sounds of of distant crashes, and explosions. I ran as fast as I can toward them, and saw a crowd of robots surrounding someone.

_"Chance." _I thought. I rand towards them, knocking them aside as I headed towards the center. I then rammed through the last few, and stopped next to Chance.

"Sally?" he asked, confused. "what are you doing here?"

"Saving your but, what do you think?" I asked.

He then grinned, and I kicked another robot into another one, causing an explosion that took out a few more.

"It's almost pointless Sally, I've tried just about everything." He told me.

"If we don't try, then we lose. You want to lose Chance?" I asked.

He shook his head, and grabbed two more robots and threw them into a few more.

"Good, then let's get busy." I told him, returning the grin finally.

"You got it." he said, jumping back as a missile streaked by, and instead of hitting him, plowed through a group of robots, and another explosion, parts flying.

We kept fighting for a few more minutes, but it didn't look like we put much of a dent into it.

"I think you were right." I growled, dodging another missile, and kicking through another robot.

"Think I don't know that?" Chance asked.

Suddenly a large panel opened up in the base, and a huge machine rolled out, and side panels slid opened up, and missile boxes popped out, aiming at us.

"Uh oh, looks like Eggman's done playing around." Chance muttered, his eyes widening.

I then clicked a few buttons on the side of my left glove, and a small scanner popped out, and analyzed it.

"No not really. It's got a few major flaws." I sent the analysis to his gloves, and a small screen appeared on the back of his hand. "any large explosion would make it blow sky high."

"Oh really?" he asked. "Stand back, I have this covered."

"What are you talking abou-" I started, but then missiles flew out of the missile boxes.

"A repeat performance." he told me. He then carefully jumped to the side, and grabbed onto a missile as it streaked by, and held on, as it took off. He then angled it upwards, before it almost hit the base. I pulled myself on top of it, and started surfing the air, then kicked off something on it, making it swerve slightly, but he looked like he was in full of it.

He then streaked straight towards the machine, lasers flying at him from every direction.

"What is he doing?" I asked myself, as all the robots seemed to be ignoring me now, and were focused on Chance. Then it hit me, he was going to ram into it!

* * *

**I decided to stop it here. Sorry for not turning it in sooner. I broke my arm, so I couldn't really write my story for a bit, and when I could, I decided to make it a bit longer, just as a 'compensation' for waiting so long! Thanks for reading, and stick around! Review please!**

**~Lindy~**


	33. death of an enemy

**Finally, I posted this chapter! How long has it been? A...little over a month?Well..anyways, enjoy! And were almost done guys just hang in there!**

* * *

(Outside the base -Normal POV-)

"Chance, stop!" Sally yelled, thinking he lost it. Chance ignored her plea, and kept 'surfing' towards his intended target.

Chance quickly swerved upwards, a laser nearly grazing the side of his head, almost knocking him off balance. Suddenly a few of the robots from the crowd flew upwards, as small jets in their boots ignited.

_"This is new." _Chance though to himself, as they closed in quickly on him.

"Destroy the hedgehog!" one of them ordered, and they both raised their arm cannons and started firing on the brown hedgehog, who kept dodging them, trying his hardest not to fall off. Chance quickly placed his foot on the nose of the missile, and pushed downwards, taking a nosedive towards the ground. Another laser flew at him, hitting the rear fin, and making the entire missile spin, catching him off guard, sending him flying off. The air current caught him, and he slammed into one of the robots in close pursuit, and they both crashed into the ground, a small explosion sending him even farther.

"Chance!" Sally shouted, running over, knocking over anything that got in her way. Chance slowly sat up, and looked at her, dazed.

Sally then crouched down next to him. "Are you alright?" Sally asked.

"Yea.." He groaned. "But I'm gonna feel that in the morning..." He muttered, adding a weak smile to his statement.

Sally rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand, pulling him upwards.

"So, are you the only one here?" Chance asked. "Or did you bring guests?"

"Two in fact." Sally answered, picking up a nearby robot, and using it like a bat to whack to others before it broke into several pieces. "Amy and Blaze."

"That so?" Chance mumbled to himself. "Hold on tight, " he told her, grabbing Sally's arm. Sally was confused at first at his intentions. " and kick as much as you can."

"What?" she asked. He then swung his arms to the right, not letting go, and started spinning. Sally then started doing what he said, and kicked her legs outward, catching a robot in the side of the head, knocking it to the side hard, its head crashing into the other one's chest. She smirked briefly, as she continued kicking her legs, destroying just about every robot that got too close.

( Inside the base -Sonic's POV-)

I'd really underestimated Eggman this time. He'd build those four robots pretty well, even though I destroyed all of them but one, I was nearly about to pass out. I glared at the mad doctor, who was grinning wildly at my exhausted state. I had the faint taste of blood in my mouth, from a good many of punches.

"Tired hedgehog? Give up, you don't have the strength to finish this." Eggman taunted, his smile widening.

I growled at him, and put on the weakest of smiles. "I'm far from done Eggman. I wont rest, until I kick your ass off of mobius!" I nearly shouted.

Then suddenly a silver streak ran past me. The android. A strong punch then connected to my jaw, flinging me like a child's toy across the room until the wall brought me to an abrupt halt.

"Watch your mouth rat, or I'll have my android tear it off." he threatened, a grimace on his face.

I then slowly grabbed the wall next to me, and managed to pull myself up, almost toppling a one point. Crimson liquid. I glared at the robotic menace Eggman had created, and found it quite ironic. All the times I'd beaten Eggman, the hundreds, maybe thousands of robots I'd destroyed, and it could all possible end right here with death, at the hands of this one robot. In a way, Eggman was telling the truth. I was at the end of my rope, my stamina gone, along with my endurance. All I had was willpower. And I planned to use it.

"I'm tired of your taunts egghead!" I shouted, standing tall, holding my head as high has I could, which by now was my chin parallel to the floor.

"Hm?" Eggman grumbled, confused.

I then made the dumb decision to run at the android, and tackle it into the ground, landing a punch on the gut, which caused a stinging pain to fly up my arm, which was almost impossible to ignore as I flinched away. The android caught me by surprise less than a second after, grabbing me by the back of my head and smashing my face into the steel ground. But I knew my pain wasn't over yet, and sadly, it wasn't. It then tossed me a good fifteen feet away, and I hit the ground, my back slamming into the cold floor first, before the back of my head followed it. I was dazed, everything a blur.

I tried to get up, I really did, but my limbs wouldn't respond. I may have had willpower, but it wasn't going to help me now. I slowly tilted my head to the side, just in time to see the android slowly walking over, as if taking its sweet time. He then stepped over to me, and then clenched its fists together, and raise them high over its head, threatening to crack my skull in half like a melon.

"I was a good, last fight hedgehog, but you lost this time. Face it. It's over." Eggman told him. It wasn't full of jeering or taunting, or even aggravation this time. Almost admiration. The thought then flew out of my head, as he then spoke once more, almost as if out of a script.

"Any last words?" Eggman asked.

"Yea. I do." I groaned, glancing at the doctor. "This isn't over yet."

Eggman said nothing as he shook his head in disbelief. He just gave that one final order.

"Android. Finish the job." Eggman growled, apparently not wanting to hear another word.

As soon as the final word left his mouth, the room shook, almost violently. I was confused, but I still couldn't move.

_"What's going on? What's that shaking?"_ I thought to myself. Maybe the base was collapsing? No, the guys would have come after me if it would have been the case..but maybe they couldn't. I thought of Tails, and the last time I saw him, barely breathing in my arms. My little brother. I also thought of Rouge, Knuckles, even Chance, and Shadow. But one person was stuck in my thoughts. Amy.

Suddenly a loud, audible _thump_, echoed through the room. I looked to my left, and saw a huge crack in the wall, but it wasn't crumbling yet.

"What in the world?" Eggman muttered, standing up. Then something pounded on the wall hard again, bending it at an unnatural angle And then I saw them, not believing my eyes.. Amy was hunched over, holding her hammer, which was the object that had crashed through the wall, was now lodged into the steel floor, and behind her, blaze, a smirk on her face. But Amy's face was much different from Blaze's. Her face was contorted into pure anger, as she dislodged the hammer from the steel, and slowly walked over. I'd never seen her this agitated before.

(Normal POV)

Eggman then broke the new silence, and gave a new, slightly desperate order.

"Android! Terminate last order until further notice! Kill the intruders!" He thundered.

The robot then undid it's palms, and turned its head towards Amy, and charged at her. But it might as well have been playing chicken with a school bus, as Amy simply plowed her hammer through it's side, mad as hell. The androids parts scattered across the floor like glass.

Eggman stepped back, trying to take in this new problem. He then slowly sat down, as his face became serious again. Amy then shot him a glare, that was full of hatred, and if looks could kill, Eggman would be dead on the spot. Amy then slowly stepped over to Sonic, while Blaze assumed her previous position, a small fireball lighting in her palms.

"By the time I'm done with you." She told him. "Your going to be a fried egg." she growled.

A worried look appeared on Eggman's face, but he didn't know what to do. No tricks up his sleeve, no last, desperate roll of the dice. _Check and mate._

Amy then crouched down, and looked at the blue hedgehog, her expression of hate, now replaced by worry.

"Amy.." I mumbled, trying to sit up. She slowly grabbed my opposite shoulder, and pulled me upwards.

"Sonic..oh god you're hurt badly." she uttered, pulling him into a hug. Small bonfires of heat erupted behind the two, but the couple ignored the flashes of light. They knew what it was but they didn't care anymore. Sonic used what little willpower he had, to stand up with her. By now the heat was gone, leaving behind half of the room scorched in black ash, and melted metal bending at impossible angles. They knew what had happened, and they didn't care anymore. They were just glad that it was over.

"Blaze? Is he.." Amy started, but didn't want to finish the question. She just gave a slight nod, and the three stepped out of the room. As soon as the three got out of the room, they saw Knuckles and Rouge, outside the door.

"We waited out here." Knuckles said. "just in case you guys needed help. Good thing you didn't."

"So I'm guessing he's gone?" Rouge asked, already guessing the answer to the question.

"Yea he's..." Sonic started. After a long period of silence, he could hardly believe it. His worst enemy, his constant challenge, always there we he needed some excitement, and just to bother the hell out of Eggman, was gone. Nothing lasted forever, and this day finally proved that thought in his head. He then finished the sentence. "Dead."

You'd think the Sonic team would be happy that Eggman was gone finally. But it was just silence.

"We should..check on Chance." Sonic finally spoke.

"And Sally." Blaze added.

"Sally?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Yea, she came with us." Amy explained. "But as soon as she heard where Chance was she bolted out to find him."

without further discussion, the five headed towards the main entrance of the base. IT was strangely quite. Only the sounds of their footsteps echoes through the corridors, as Sonic leaned on Amy to keep himself up. No robots were left, as only their destroyed remains covered the floor. Soon, light was shining through a large door ahead, and the five stepped outside, onto the outside of the compound, where they saw Sally and Chance, sitting down on a small pile of rubble. Their faces broken out into smiles as they wove at the five, happy to know they were okay.

As the five walked over to the other two, everyone slowly sat down on something. They were all tired. And needed at least some amount of rest. Sonic then looked himself up and down, enough to see that he was a complete mess. His clothes were ripped. One of his gloves was almost hanging on a thread, bruises all over his body, a small blood stain on the front of his shirt. Chance was no different, with the few exceptions of the wound on his arm, which tried blood caked his entire upper arm. All of them were badly beaten and bruised, with the exceptions of Amy and Blaze, who only had light bruising.

Sonic then looked at Amy. "Hey, do you know how Tails is doing? Is he okay?"

Amy, Blaze, and Sally fell silent, which left the other four worried at first.

Amy then spoke up. "Last we heard...he's probably going to have surgery."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the cliffhanger (it was a cliffhanger...right?). Anyways, the next chapter is the last chapter! Eggman is now dead...how sad. I'm just kidding, anyways, I would love it if you reviewed, it would really make my day! See ya!**

**~Lindy~**


	34. christmas proposal

**This is the final chapter, that will end this story, that I have literally took eight months for me to write. I decided to make this chapter longer than most of the others, and to write it, and put it in faster, just to make it the finale you all hoped for.**** Thanks. Here's the final chapter of 'Love triangle: a sonamy story'.**

(Forty Five minutes later -Normal POV-)

Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Knuckles, Sally and Chance then walked through the front doors of the hospital. The front nurse then looked up in surprise at the seven mobians, and called down the doctor, after seeing their conditions. The seven then sat down, as chance looked at the burns on his legs, frowning. The pain was still stinging, and his legs did look bad.

Two minutes later, a doctor walked down the nearby hallway, and stepped up to the nurse. They had a quick, short discussion before the doctor walked over to the seven.

"Hello, I'm doctor Stevens. I am currently young Tails doctor. I have a few things I would like to discuss with your about his current condition, but first, I'm going to need to look you seven over, obviously due to your condition." He explained. Sonic nodded, and slowly stood up, followed simultaneously by the other six.

They then followed him as he walked back down the hall way, and stopped at room 103_._

"I also understand that another one of your friends are here. Cream, correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Amy told him.

"I'll have a nurse bring her over soon." He told her.

"What about Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, him?" Doctor Stevens asked. "I was told he left close to five minutes ago. I strictly advised him to stay, due to his injuries, but he wouldn't hear any of that."

"That sure does sound like Shadow." Chance muttered. Rouge nodded in agreement.

Doctor Stevens then opened the door. "Now I'll take you in one at a time." The doctor told them. "Which one of you seems to have the worst injuries?" he then asked.

Chance then looked at the others, who then nodded, and he stepped forward. "I guess I do." Chance told him.

"I can tell." Doctor Stevens muttered. "That wound on your arm, accompanied with those burns seem quite serious. Step in please." He told Chance, motioning him to step in.

Chance nodded and stepped in, sitting on the nearby bed. And then shut the door behind him. The other six then waited outside uneasily. Of course they were worried about him. Sally was wondering how he was even still standing. After a few minutes, a nurse rounded the corner, and next to her was Cream. Cream smiled, and ran over, hugging Amy tightly.

"I'm glad you guys are back! You all had me so worried, plus the nurse wouldn't tell me about how Tails was yet." She told them.

"Its okay Cream, were fine, and I'm sure Tails is alright." Amy reassured her.

"Were going to find out about his condition soon. Doctor Stevens told us he would tell us about his condition after he was done looking us over." Knuckles told her.

"Well, at least...that's some good news." Cream muttered, a slight frown on her face.

"Don't worry Cream. I'm sure Tails will pull through. I promise." Sonic told her, weakly smiling.

"Really?" Cream asked, smiling again.

"Really." He confirmed, giving her a thumbs up to emphasize his statement.

She then smiled, and leaned against the wall. Amy grinned at Sonic, and hugged him.

"That was sweet Sonic." She told him, resting a kiss on his cheek. A small blush crept on his cheek, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"It was nothing Amy, I only told her the truth." he replied.

Blazed smiled at the moment, happy herself for her own reasons.

Two minutes later, the door opened, and Doctor Stevens stepped back out. He then walked up to a nearby nurse.

"Uhm, nurse? I'm going to need a small pair of crutches over here soon." He told her.

"Yes Doctor Stevens." She replied, and walked off.

"_Crutches?_" Sally asked, worried.

He then glanced at her. " Oh don't worry. It's nothing truly serious. You see, Chance has third degree burns on his legs, which will probably be healed withing two to three weeks. But that's not the problem, you see, the upper part of his left femur is fractured slightly, but not completely to where its broken. Walking on it, could make the problem worse, and we want it to heal properly." He explained. "His only other option is a wheelchair."

"I'm sure he'll love the ideas of crutches compared to that." Sally muttered. "Can I see him?" she then asked.

"Yes, of course." Stevens replied. She then walked inside the room.

"Alright, well." Stevens muttered, walking in front of them. He gave Amy, Blaze, Rouge and knuckles a quick look over. "You for seem to only have heavy bruising. You'll be fine, just put something cold on it a little bit every day and you'll be fine." He then looked over sonic and frowned. "You however, have much worse injuries than simple bruising, but I'm sure you'll be okay. Check In after Christmas though, just to be on the safe side." He told the cobalt hedgehog, adding a small smile to it.

"Good to know." Amy said, to nobody in particular.

Sonic then grinned back and nodded. "Will do sir." He then hugged Amy once again.

A nurse then came walking up to them, and handed Doctor Stevens a pair of crutches.

"Thank you nurse." He told her.

"Your welcome." she told him, before she walked off to preform her other duties as a nurse of Station Square Hospital.

Stevens then handed the Crutches to Cream. "Mind giving these to him? Once you two are out, I'll quickly explain Tails situation."

"Yes sir." She told him, walking into the room.

Cream approached Sally and Chance, who were currently talking about something until Cream stepped in.

"I'm guessing those are my new crutches?" Chance asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes Chance." she answered, handing them to the brown furred hedgehog.

He took them graciously and slowly placed them on the ground, and slid off the bed onto his good foot, so he stood up straight.

"As soon as your ready, when we get out of the room, Doctor Stevens is going to tell us about Tails condition." Cream told the two.

"Alright, I'll be out in a few second. No point in waiting, especially when you need to know how he is." Chance told her, smiling. The three then walked to the door, and outside grouping with the others. The eight mobians then waited to hear about what he had to say about Tails.

"Alright." Doctor Stevens started. "In all honesty, your friend Tails is probably the worlds luckiest fox." He said with a smirk. A grin suddenly reached everyone's lips at the news.

"Even though a piece of shrapnel was lodged into his upper back, it wasn't nearly as deep as the thought it was. It pierced no major arteries, and it didn't hit his lung. It did cut a few veins though, which began to bleed out, so he will be weak at first. Also, it cracked a bone in his right shoulder, so he will need a cast. Otherwise, he might have well have been stuck with a large needle. He won't need any surgery, but will be needing a cast. and can be released tomorrow for Christmas. Temporarily of course. Like Sonic, we'll need him to check in with us for a little while, just to know how he's doing. Just don't let him do any exaggerated movements, and he'll be completely fine." he stated.

The fourteen year old rabbit nearly jumped for joy at the news, extremely happy that Tails would be okay. Sonic let out a sigh of relief. Rouge broke out into a smirk, which was joined in by Knuckles. Amy and Blaze grinned, happy to know that everyone was at least a semblance of okay.

"So when can we see him?" Sonic asked, wanting to see his 'little brother' again.

"Soon enough. One of our nurses saw him beginning to wake up ten minutes ago. I'll have another check by on him in a minute, just to see if he's awake." The doctor told him.

Sonic nodded, and headed back on to the waiting room, hand in hand with Amy, who smiled at her blue lover, the others following closely behind.

"Hey Rouge. When we get back to the house, I'm probably going to take the longest nap of my life." he told her, chuckling.

"Oh no you wont." she told him. "Not if you want what I have for you later." she added, a lustful smile on her face.

"Sounds interesting." Knuckles replied, smirking as he kissed her.

"I can't wait to see him!" She said out loud, grinning wildly.

"And I'm sure he's feeling the same way" Blaze added. Cream then nodded at the statement.

"She's sure happy." Chance noticed.

"Of course she is. She's been worried sick." Sally told him.

"I know that." Chance muttered.

When they got to the waiting room, doctor Stevens went to the elevator, and got in, before they shut behind him. Sonic and Amy sat together, right next to Knuckles and Rouge, who were sharing a seat, her sitting in his lap. Cream almost looked at them, confused, but Blaze made sure she didn't get a good view, saying it was 'indecent'. Chance and Sally talked, but Amy had to talk to Sonic.

"Sonic, I need to talk to you about something." She told him.

"Yes Amy?" Sonic asked, wondering what was more important than Tails at the moment.

"Not to be rude and ignore the situation at hand, but what am I going to do now? I only have half a house now..." she told him, lowering her gaze to the ground, and frowned.

"Amy, Amy, don't worry. You can stay at my place, until you can find another house. I'll help you and your mom pay for it, whatever it takes. But until then, I'll gladly let you two stay at my house." he told her, trying to reassure her.

"But my mom is out of town until January third. What am I supposed to tell her?" Amy asked.

"The truth. I'll handle everything I can, and carry my fair weight of the problem. It was...kind of my fault." Sonic told her.

A small tear then dripped from her emerald eyes, and she lunged forward and hugged him. "Sonic, I can't thank you enough. You always care about everyone else first."

Sonic stayed silent, and wrapped his arms around her, trying to console her new feelings of sadness and confusion. It was all he could do for her now.

Rouge then frowned. "We'll help too. Won't we Knuckles?" she chimed in.

"Oh, of course we will! Anything for a friend." Knuckles told her.

"So will we." Sally told her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chance asked.

Blaze sighed, and added her own comment.

"Amy, what were trying to say is, not only will he be there for you, we'll _all_ be there for you. No matter what happens." Blaze stated.

"Thanks guys, it really does mean a lot." Amy told them.

"Oh, and Amy?" Sally asked.

"Yea?" Amy asked.

Sally then pulled out the same present Sonic had seen earlier at Amy's house under her pillow, and handed it to her.

"I thought you might want this. Don't worry, it's safe." she told her, adding a slight smirk to it.

"Thank you Sally. I appreciate it." Amy told her, smiling.

"No problem." Sally said back.

The nurse at the front desk then picked up her phone as it rung. "Yes doctor Stevens?" she asked.

Sonic's ears perked upwards as he heard that name being said, and smiled. Amy noticed the smile, and looked at the desk.

"Yes sir, I will notify them." she said into the phone, before hanging up. She then looked up. "Sonic the hedgehog."

The six then stood up, and walked to the desk.

"Alright you guys, follow me to Miles Prower's room. He'll be released withing the hour, after he gets his cast." she told them.

"Good to know." Sonic told her. The others nodded in agreement, and she opened a door, which led to a set of stairs, which they briefly used to walk up to the second floor. The began walking up the hallway until they reached room _234._

"Alright, take as much time as you need. He should be awake and able to talk by now." she told them.

"Sonic, why don't you go in and see him first?" Amy suggested.

"Yea, you go in first. I'm sure you really want to talk to him." Cream told him.

"You sure?" Sonic asked Cream. "Because I can wait for you."

"I'm sure. Please, just go." Cream told him. Sonic then nodded and stepped inside.

The room was white, just like Amy's old Hospital room. No TV, just a bed, table, and a window to look out of. The only thing oddly placed was the book on the table, with a chair next to it. Tails was currently staring at the ceiling.

"Tails?" the cobalt hedgehog asked, asked.

The kitsune then looked at Sonic and smiled weakly.

"Hey Sonic. Your not looking too good." he mumbled.

"I could say the same for you." Sonic told him, adding a smile of his own. Sonic then walked over to the chair, pulled it out a bit, and sat down.

"Yea. They told me I'd need a cast, too keep my arm in place while my lower shoulder bone heals." he told Sonic, looking at his shoulder.

"I-I heard." Sonic muttered. Sonic then stood up. "I'm sorry tails. I couldn't help. I should have kept you from getting hurt."

"Sonic, calm down. There was nothing you could have done about it." Tails told him , frowning slightly.

"I know. But the thought scared me. That..you could have died, and I couldn't have stopped it." Sonic told him, small tears dripping from his eyes. "Your my best friend, my little brother. What would I do if you had died?" he then asked.

"Sonic, I'm fine, and it turned out okay. But I have a more important question though." he said.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"What happened to Eggman?" Tails asked.

The room was silent a minute after. Sonic bent forward slightly in his chair, and placed his elbows on his legs, clamping his palms together, leaning his chin on them. Soon after that, Sonic answered.

"He's dead. Let's just leave it at that." Sonic told.

"Dead...?" Tails asked, shocked. He expected Eggman to be taught a lesson, but not to be _killed._

Sonic nodded, and Tails looked at his bedsheets, Silent.

The nurse then stepped in. "Tails?" she asked.

Sonic looked at her, and so did Tails. "Yes?" he asked.

"Doctor Johanna is going to have you fitted for your cast. Think you can stand?" she asked.

Tails nodded, and slowly sat up, tossing the covered off. He then pivoted his body to the right, and slid off the bed, while Sonic helped him get down slowly.

Thirty minutes later, Tails was fitted for his cast, and it was on him, and all seven of the friend stood at the outside of the hospital, the chilling air breezing by slowly. Tails and cream stood by each other, his left hand holding her right. Sonic stood to the way right of the small crowd, Knuckles and rouge standing in the middle, accompanied by Blaze, who was to their left, between them and Cream.

"So what now?" Tails asked.

"I say we all just enjoy our time." Rouge suggested.

"Sorry, but I have to leave now." Blaze told the others, stepping forward. "Silver's expecting me home soon."

"All right. See ya soon Blaze." Knuckles told her.

"We gotta go too. Tails and I want to get to his house soon. Its getting freezing out here." Cream chimed in. Tails nodded, agreeing with her statement.

After those three started walking off, Knuckles added to the situation.

"I guess that's our cue to go too. Good luck guys, and merry Christmas." Knuckles told Sonic.

"You too guys." Amy added.

"Yea." Sonic said.

The crimson echidna, and former jewel thief bat then walked off together hand in hand also.

Sonic then looked at Amy, who looked back at him.

"I guess we should..head to my place then?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded, and Sonic then picked her up bridal style.

"Were running?" she asked.

"I still have enough juice in me to make it to the house." he told her, a smirk on his face.

"Well then." Amy said, hugging her blue lover. Sonic smiled, and then sped off to his house.

( Sonic's house -six hours later-)

Amy was asleep. Sonic wasn't though. He then looked at the clock. Nine O' clock. Sonic yawned, and reached in his coat pocket, pulling the small box. He opened it, looking at the ring again. He smiled, knowing the question he was going to ask her tomorrow. He hoped she would like it. A yawn then reached his lips, and he leaned back in the couch he was on, and he shut his eyes, falling asleep.

(The next morning)

Sonic woke up to the smell of something baking. He sat up, and looked around, and saw nothing different...but that smell. He then rubbed his eyes, and shook his head, and looked at the clock. Eight thirty seven. he slowly stood up, and stretched, yawning again. The smell began to get stronger to him. He then headed to the kitchen, and saw Amy, apparently making cinnamon rolls.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

She then turned around, and smiled. "Merry Christmas Sonic." she told him.

He returned the smile, and walked up to her, hugging her. "Merry Christmas to you too Ames." he told her, kissing her lightly on her lips.

She then whispered in his ear. "Your present is on the counter." she whispered, looking at the counter next to the stove, where the present rested.

Sonic smiled, and stepped over, picking up the package. "And this might be?" Sonic asked.

"Open it and find out." Amy told him. He smirked,and grabbed an edge of the packaging, and pulled it open, seeing A blue sweater, hand knitted. It was dark blue, similar to his fur, but had a yellow collar, and a yellow 'S' on the right shoulder,and next to it, a brand new pair of shoes, matching the colors.

"You...made this?" Sonic asked, smiling.

She nodded, her grin widening.

He then took off the current jacket he was wearing, and replaced it with the new collared sweater that Amy had made him, and kicked off his shoes, putting them on also, and looked himself up and down.

"How is it?" Amy asked.

"It's great! The shoes are nice too." he said.

Amy then hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you like them." Amy told him, still smiling.

Sonic then fiddled with the box in his pocket, trying to think of a way to bring it up, so he decided to do it in the subtle way possible.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonikku?" Amy asked.

Sonic grinned when she mentioned his pet name, and kissed her again.

"I have something I want to...ask you." the azure hedgehog said, biting his lips, slightly nervous.

She looked at him confused, wondering why he was so nervous. He kept fiddling with the small box in his pocket. He then let out a sigh.

_" I might as well ask her. Here goes nothing."_

"Amy..." He started. He then pulled the small box out of his pocket, which immediately caught her eye.

"Will..." He then slowly bent his right knee, so he was on one knee, on the ground, looking up at her.

"You.." He then flicked the small box open, and raised it slightly above his head. Her eyes widened, as she realized finally what he was about to do.

"Marry me?" He finally finished the question, his Jade eyes, staring directly at her emerald ones.

The room was silent for the next thirty seconds, as she was contemplating what he had just asked sentence ran through her mind, over and over again. _Will you, marry me. Will you, marry me. Will you, marry me._

Her dream had just come true. Sonic, the hedgehog, had just asked her to marry him. A nervous look rested on his face, as his eyes were wide, and he was even sweating slightly.

"Yes." She told him.

A smile then reached his face, after he heard that.

"Yes I will Sonic!" She told him, dropping down to his level, and hugging him as tightly as she could.

Amy then kissed her lover, her fiance, her _dream_, and smiled, as he returned her loving embrace.

"Of course Amy, we'll have to wait until you graduate before the actual wedding." he told her.

"Oh, I could care less sonic! I've been waiting for this moment, my _entire_ life!" she nearly shouted. He then chuckled, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Amy." Sonic told her.

"I love you too Sonic." Amy said back.

The too then stayed together, smiling as they let the day pass by, that they planned to spend. _Together._

**Thank you! Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! The perfect end to the story. Honestly, I was just planning on him keeping the ring a secret until '**_**after**_**' she graduated high school, but I thought it would be better to end it like this. Now, everyone who's read this story, I have a **_**big, big **_**favor to ask you. It would make me **_**extremely**_** happy, if you gave me your overall opinion of the story.**

** A big question might have reached your mind, and if it hasn't I'll put it here anyways.**

_**Will there be a sequel?**_

**I honestly seriously considered this. And after giving it **_**much**_** thought, I decided, yes, there will be one, and I already have the idea. Though it will not be out until the first week of November, so you might have to wait a bit.**

** Until then, I will **_**Finally**_** be able to update my other two stories. I would love it, if you checked them out.**

** I would **_**Love**_** to give these people a personal thanks for sticking with this story since the very beginning.**

** 1-Hazel the rabbit**

** 2-Angelpie21**

** 3-Vampireassasin13**

** 4-xXGlamorousGloraXx**

**And I would love to thank you all for the 42,200+ hits so far on this story.**

** Until the next story. Goodbye!**

** ~Lindy~ **


End file.
